Locked heart
by Alicevampire13
Summary: "No volvería a abrirle mi corazón a nadie, eso había prometido, ningún ser humano seria capaz de tocar mi corazón otra vez... lastimosamente no contaba con que un vampiro lo intentara." Una historia con los chicos de the GazettE.
1. Prologo

Prologo.

Dolía ¿no es así? Dolía tanto que lo único que pude hacer fue sellar aquellos sentimientos. Cada día estuvo yendo de llanto y este dolor comenzó a transformarse poco a poco en miedo, tuve que hacerlo de lo contrario no podría seguir adelante, dejar el pasado atrás y seguir caminando hacia adelante, era fácil de decir, sin embargo el dolor seguía apareciendo contantemente como un fantasma, la herida logro ser tan profunda que nunca logro sanar completamente. Era la primera vez que había amado a alguien, era la primera vez que sentía que había encontrado un nuevo sentido a mi vida, y aunque nada fue perfecto siempre di lo mejor de mí por ver una sonrisa en su rostro, porque esa era mi felicidad, le di tanto a el que me olvide de mi misma, y al final… ¿de qué sirvió?

El amor que entregue fue pagado con traición y el dolor que vino con esta marco mi alma y cuerpo llevándome a tomar la decisión de encerrar dentro de mi cualquier mínimo deseo y sentimiento de volver a estar con alguien, nadie jamás volvería a lastimarme, nadie jamás se atrevería a tocar mi corazón y jamás volvería a derramar ninguna lagrima, ningún ser humano lograría abrir la cerradura con la que con tanto esfuerzo cerré mis sentimientos al mundo.


	2. Comenzando desde cero

Comenzando desde cero.

Había aterrizado hace pocos minutos y estaba esperando a mi prima quien vendría a recogerme, se había retrasado un poco pero sabía que algo así pasaría así que saque mis celular y audífonos y comencé a escuchar música, nada podía relajarme más que el sonido y las profundas letras de the GazettE, era mi grupo favorito y ahora que finalmente había llegado a mi país soñado, a Japón, no había manera más especial de conmemorarlo sino escuchando su música. Me senté en una banca con mi sencilla maleta y espere mientras tarareaba algunas canciones, veía a las personas pasar y sonreía de vez en cuando recordando que estaba en el lugar que tanto había soñado. Mientras observaba a las personas buscaba el rostro conocido de mi querida prima Emilie, ella y yo habíamos crecido juntas y éramos como hermanas, compartíamos los mismo sueños y metas y siempre nos apoyábamos en lo que necesitáramos, Emilie había llegado a Japón hace un año ya que había logrado conseguir una beca para estudiar en la prestigiosa Universidad Bunka de diseño de moda, yo lastimosamente no había logrado pasar, sin embargo este año tuve la suerte de lograrlo aspirando a el programa de Artes haciendo énfasis en lo audiovisual. Entre la multitud comencé a distinguir una chica con cabello corto hasta los hombros, ojos verdes, alta y delgada, Emilie, sonreí y m levante de la banca tomando mi maleta y corrí hasta donde ella estaba.

- ¡Nee-chan! – grite llamando su atención, ella sonrió.

-¡Nee! – grito también, inmediatamente la abrace con fuerza, la había extrañado mucho, ella siempre había sido mi hermana pequeña sin embargo ella cuidaba mas de mi, tiene un carácter fuerte pero también muy sensible, y esa era la parte que yo siempre intentaba cuidar – Alice, recuerda… Japón… - dijo, por un momento no entendí y me aleje de ella mirándola confundida.

-¡oh!- exclame percatándome de que muchas personas nos observaban, ahora que lo recordaba en Japón no eran comunes las muestras de cariño en público – Gomen Nee-chan – sonreí inocentemente.

- Está bien, iras acostumbrándote, por ahora vámonos, es hora de que conozcas los dormitorios – Sonrió y comenzó a guiarme hacia lo que sería en cierta forma mi nuevo hogar.

Durante el camino en el taxi no dejamos de hablar de todo lo que había pasado durante este ultimo año, habíamos conversado muy poco a causa de la diferencia de horarios y por lo ocupada que Emilie siempre estaba, la forma de trabajar en oriente era totalmente diferente de occidente, sin duda el trabajo será complicado y duro estando acá. Emilie estaba tan contenta como yo de habernos reunido, no dejaba de contarme todas las cosas que había hecho durante este tiempo, señalaba aquellos lugares que había visitado y en donde había tenido algún recuerdo divertido con sus amigos de Japón y de otros países, yo no deje de emocionarme cuando pasamos junto a varios árboles de cerezo, realmente hermoso, realmente mágico. El taxi se detuvo en frente de un edificio de color blanco rodeado de zonas verdes.

- Sinceramente esto parece un convento – le dije a mi prima.

- No seas desagradecida, es un lugar bastante cómodo y cuenta con lo necesario para vivir, además es acogedor – me reprendió como era de costumbre mientras pagaba el taxi – anda vamos, querrás descansar un poco –.

Hice lo que dijo y comencé a seguirla a través de aquel desconocido lugar, no dejaba de observar cada detalle y me corazón latía con fuerza por la emoción, entramos en el edificio y note que era un lugar realmente grande, pensaba que me perdería fácilmente si nadie lograba indicarme bien los caminos, aunque solía ser realmente buena ubicándome, observe también que habían muchos alumnos en el primer piso estudiando, leyendo y algunos hablando pero aun así seguía siendo un ambiente silencioso, eso me agradaba, sin embargo eso cambio al subir al segundo piso, era como estar en otra dimensión, podía escuchar chicas hablando en diferentes idiomas, música dentro de algunas habitaciones, gritos y risas, Emilie se rio de mi al ver la expresión de mi rostro.

-Ya te acostumbraras, yo lo hice al menos – si ella lo decía debía ser cierto, Emilie realmente era el tipo de persona que no soportaba ese tipo de ambiente – Mary-san es la encargada de este lugar, es británica y es bastante amable, gracias a ella tu yo podremos compartir el mismo cuarto – me detuve por un momento y la mire emocionada, todo el camino había pensado que estaría en una habitación con una desconocida y que no me sería posible recuperar el tiempo perdido con Emilie.

-¡¿hablas en serio? – pregunte entusiasmada, Emilie asintió con la cabeza, y caminando nuevamente señalo una de las puertas, supuse que esa seria nuestra habitación, era bastante alejada de las demás, eso me gustaba.

- es aquí, habitación 1324 – Emilie se detuvo y me sonrió, yo le devolví la sonrisa, lentamente comenzó a abrir la puerta – y tengo una pequeña sorpresa – los ojos de Emilie brillaban ¿Qué podría ser? Cuando termino de abrir la puerta por completo entre bruscamente, emocionada y con impaciencia, habían dos camas que cada lado de la habitación, una de ellas decorada con varios peluches que se me hacían muy familiares y de color purpura, la otra color negro la cual suponía debía serla mía con un sobre encima de ella, antes de acercarme seguí observando la habitación, en el lado derecho un pequeño pasillo que llevaba a una práctica pero no muy amplia cocina, aunque realmente acogedora, mientras que en el lado izquierdo un baño y al lado una puerta cerrada, la que deduje debía ser el armario, en la entrada había una pequeña sala con un televisor, como Emilie había dicho se veía bastante cómodo, me acerque lentamente hacia mi nueva cama dejando mi maleta en el piso tomando el sobre con mi nombre, lentamente lo abrí y antes de ver su contenido observe a Emilie que me miraba expectante y emocionada, nuevamente centre mi atención en su contenido y cuando me di cuenta de lo que era no pude evitar soltar un grito de emoción, no sabía qué hacer, sencillamente me lance sobre Emilie.

- ¡gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias! – dije apretándola con fuerza.

- awww no fue nada Nee-chan, ahora quítate de encima – dijo seria.

- ¡ no sabes lo feliz que me hace esto, estas cumpliendo uno de mis sueños! – esta vez la solté porque sabía cuánto odia los abrazos, y no quería que estuviese de mal humor, no ahora.

- Calma Alice, no fue nada, enserio, por ahora ve desempacando tus cosas, iré a buscar a Mary-san para que te explique las normas del lugar, no tardare – asentí con la cabeza y tome mi maleta aun sosteniendo el regalo que Emilie me había dado, este día no podía ser más especial, mis país soñado y ahora estaba próxima a ver a mis ídolos en un concierto por primera vez, así es, Emilie me había dado una entrada para el próximo concierto de the GazettE nada podía ser mejor que esto y nada podría arruinar este día.

Con una sonrisa en mi rostro comencé a desempacar las pocas cosas que había traído conmigo desde mi antiguo hogar, traje todo lo necesario para lograr establecerme y estar cómoda, evitando traer todo aquello que me hiciera volver al pasado, no traje nada que me vinculara a aquella sombra que durante años estuvo presente en mi vida, no, acá nada malo me alcanzaría, era un nuevo lugar lejos de todo ello, era el lugar donde comenzaría una nueva vida y lograría olvidar todo aquello que me lastimo, el mundo en el que siempre me sentí incomprendida no volvería jamás, eso era seguro, comenzaría desde cero en Japón, sin embargo no abandonaría aquel juramento que me había hecho, a pesar de comenzar en un nuevo lugar no permitiría que los candados se abrieran, era algo que planeaba hacer hasta el final.


	3. El Teléfono

El Telefono.

Mary-san me había parecido realmente agradable y era una chica muy hermosa, me había dado la bienvenida a los dormitorios y me había explicado las reglas generales, no eran tantas como pensaba, sencillamente no se toleraban las visitas de hombres después de las 8 pm, sabía que con eso no tendría problemas, me preguntaba si Emilie habría tenido algún inconveniente así, ya que se rio nerviosamente cuando Mary-san lo comento y no me sorprendía sabiendo lo linda que era, otra de las normas era no realizar ninguna fiesta de ningún tipo en los dormitorios, y exactamente a las 12pm se cerraban las puertas principales de ingreso, si salíamos debíamos volver antes de esa hora, a decir verdad sabría que no tendría ningún problema con las normas.

Había llamado a mi padres para decirles que me encontraba bien y lo feliz que estaba, en cierta forma me alegraba estar lejos de ellos, no porque no los quisiera pero mi vida había sido realmente complicada en casa, peleas, problemas, inconformidades… y sobre todo falta de libertad y espacio personal, sabía que poco a poco comenzaría extrañar todas esas cosas, pero por ahora mi mente se concentraba en lo que pasaría hoy, nada podía arruinar este día en que finalmente lograría cumplir mi sueño de ver a the Gazette, no podía esperar para ver a Ruki, Reita, Uruha, Kai y Aoi, muchas veces había soñado con esto y ahora estaba tan cerca de tenerlos en frente de mi, sabía que ellos tocarían hoy, en el segundo día de mi llegada a Japón, sin embargo era tan repentino que sabía que no tendría tiempo de conseguir dinero para asistir, Emilie me había sorprendido.

- Nee-chan ¿no deberíamos salir más temprano? – pregunte.

- no es necesario, acá no es como en nuestro país, las filas y los puestos se respetan, así que nuestros asientos no irán a ningún lado y déjame decirte que estamos en primera fila – sonrió emocionada.

- espera ¿Qué? ¡¿Primera fila? – La mire sorprendida - ¡¿Cómo diablos conseguiste el dinero para pagar esas entradas? Es decir, no es que estar en un concierto de the Gazette en primera fila sea algo fácil de conseguir – Emilie se rio.

- es verdad, no fueron baratas, pero gane un desfile de modas el año pasado para principiantes y ese fue mi premio – sonrió amablemente. Me sentía mal en cierta forma pero también conmovida – sabia que debía gastarlo en algo que valiera la pena y era lo indicado –no pude evitar abrazarla con fuerza, me conmovió lo que había hecho por mí.

-Nee, no tenias por que hacerlo, pudiste usarlo en cosas para ti –

- Esta bien, además recuerdo como en uno de mis cumpleaños gastaste todos tus ahorros para que yo tuviera un buen día y me diste un gran regalo también, mi primer costurero –me separe de ella para sonreírle.

- gracias Nee-chan, de alguna forma te lo pagare –

- Boba -.

Emilie y yo continuamos organizándonos para el gran evento que tendríamos esta noche, a las 7 pm en punto comenzaría el tan esperado concierto. Mi querida prima y yo salimos de los dormitorios camino al enorme estadio donde la banda se presentaría, como siempre Emilie lucia como toda una modelo, llevaba una falda negra junto con con una correa de taches, unas medias veladas negras y botas del mismo color, y una camisa gris que definía muy bien su figura, yo por otro lado había decidido no llamar tanto la atención, con un sencillo jean negro, unos tenis, una camisa blanca y mi chaqueta de cuero favorita. El camino en el taxi se me hizo largo, supongo que también pasa cuando estás en un lugar desconocido y no sabes hacia dónde vas ni cuando llegaras a tu destino, sin embargo en cuanto vi el enorme estadio rodeado de miles de personas supe que habíamos llegado, mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse a causa de la emoción, observaba como muchas chicas se tomaban fotos juntas y muchas otras aparecían con artículos de la banda emocionadas, Emilie y yo nos bajamos del taxi y yo corrí adelantándome a mezclarme entre la multitud sin acordarme de mi prima, eran las 6:45pm así que las puertas ya estaban abiertas para que las fans entraran y tomaran sus lugares, tome la entrada de mi bolsillo y busque a Emilie, la vi a lo lejos hablando con un chico desconocido de cabello castaño y largo, me acerque tímidamente y llame su atención haciendo señales con mi brazo, Emilie le dijo algo a el chico el cual se volvio para observarme, no era japonés y parecía ser amable.

- Alice, el es Elliot – dijo Emilie acercándose a mi – nos conocimos en los cursos de japonés y también es fanático del Jrock así que nos acompañará hoy -.

- mucho gusto Alice-chan – dijo sonriendo – espero no te moleste que este con ustedes hoy-.

- oh, mucho gusto Elliot-san, no es ninguna molestia espero puedas disfrutar del concierto con nosotras – sonreí, aunque a decir verdad me molestaba que Emilie no hubiera dicho nada pero eso no importaba ahora que faltaban 10 minutos para ver a mis ídolos, además el parecía ser buena persona – por ahora solo apresurémonos a entrar – Emilie y Elliot asintieron y todos nos dirigimos hacia la entrada del estadio.

El concierto daba comienzo puntualmente, como describir lo que en ese momento sentía, mi corazón no paraba de latir, todos los miembros de the Gazette estaban enfrente de mí y aun no podía creerlo, me encontraba en un mundo diferente ahora, me había olvidado por completo de las personas que estaban a mi alrededor como si solo estuvieran ellos y yo nada mas, las melodías perfectamente armonizaban con los latidos de mi corazón el cual era tocado por las fascinantes letras y la voz profunda de Ruki, escuchaba con atención todas las canciones que tocaban, los intermedios en donde Ruki y a veces Aoi y Kai daban algunos comentarios, algunas escenas de fan service que me hacían reír, era mágico ver en frente de mi lo que por años estuve admirando en una pantalla, la banda siguió sorprendiendo a las fanáticas cantando diferentes canciones de todos sus albums, sin embargo yo no contaba con que tocaran una canción con la que por mucho tiempo derrame lagrimas ya que se asemejaba completamente a mi vida y a el dolor que sentía en aquella época… "Nakigahara".

"_Colores primaverales, puedes volverte loco por su calma,  
>Si pudiera olvidar."<em>

Si pudiera olvidar… me pregunto si logre hacerlo o solo engañe a mi corazón encerrando todos aquellos sentimientos.

"_Uno puede deprimirse al ver la belleza en la putrefacción con ambos ojos,  
>Uno puede reír pensando que sólo es la soledad.<br>Los colores de la primavera reviven por tercera vez.  
>Mantengo lenta la respiración nadando en la suciedad.<br>No es conveniente tener la ilusión de que me ahogaré al intentar flotar.  
>Es mejor que mi mano dominante suprima la realidad.<br>Prefiero aferrarme a mi herida.  
>Sepultando tú nombre."<em>

Esa fue la mejor decisión ¿no es así? Sellando todos los recuerdos que tenia, enterrando todo el dolor.

"_Raíces podridas se balancean en la superficie del agua,  
>El engrane gira como si estuviese deforme.<br>Escucho con atención los chirridos ¿Puedo volverme completamente loco?  
>Todo esto es un océano poco profundo de palabras tabú.<br>Es tan sucio que puedes equivocarte con que es limpio._

Adiós, caeré en una oscuridad sin ley.  
>Adiós, termina con esto."<p>

Un fuerte dolor comenzó a oprimir mi pecho ¿comenzaba a recordar? No podía hacer eso, no ahora, necesitaba bloquear todos estos sentimientos nuevamente, no podía dejarme consumir otra vez por el dolor, por la oscuridad, por la desesperación y la angustia… lentamente las lagrimas comenzaron a caer.

"_Lágrimas, lágrimas, lágrimas, lluvia de lamentos,  
>cada vez que encaro a la nada fluyen.<br>Las palabras dichas son confusas.  
>Lágrimas, lágrimas, lágrimas que algún día secarán,<br>cuando me mate el silencio.  
>Al final del camino en penumbras. Pierdo la razón."<em>

El dolor se hacía más fuerte, mi respiración comenzaba a cortarse y la vista se nublaba… dolía…

"_Raíces podridas se balancean en la superficie del agua,  
>El engranaje parece deformarse.<br>Me vi entregando mi cuerpo a los chirridos,  
>me di cuenta de algo similar a eso.<em>

Lágrimas, lluvia de lamentos, Cada vez que encaro a la nada fluyen.  
>Las palabras dichas son confusas.<br>Lágrimas, se dispersan con la soledad cuando vives en silencio  
>Tatuadas en el hecho de que nunca me será posible sonreír de nuevo."<p>

Aun con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, observe a la banda que ahora tocaba la canción con la que mi corazón lograba retorcerse de dolor, aquella melodía que reflejaba aquellos sentimientos, en mi mente miles de imágenes se formaban haciendo que mi pecho doliera mas, entonces … con todo el sentimiento que mi corazón transmitía en ese momento comencé a cantar junto con Ruki, junto con todos ellos…

"_Aquí estoy yo, quien te amó.  
>Aquí estoy yo, quien te contempló.<br>Aquí estoy yo, quien te quería.  
>Aquí estoy yo, quien te perdió."<em>

Mi voz se quebraba.

_"Aquí estás tú, quien me amó.  
>Aquí estás tú, quien me contempló.<br>Aquí estás tú, quien me destruyó.  
>Aquí estás tú, quien me apartó.<br>Aquí estás tú, quien me mató."_

Todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir ante la magnífica presentación, el escenario se torno oscuro por unos segundos ocultando a los miembros de la banda, mis ojos aun derramaban lagrimas y no pronunciaba palabra alguna, estaba petrificada, en unos minutos las luces se encendieron mostrando nuevamente a todos los chicos a pesar de eso mi mirada estaba perdida, en mi interior estaba haciendo lo posible por reforzar las cadenas que habían tenido aquellos sentimientos aprisionados por estos últimos 5 años, sin embargo me sentía incomoda, sentía que alguien me observaba intensamente, probablemente por que lloraba y apretaba mi puño en mi pecho con fuerza, volví a la realidad intentando buscar a aquella persona que me observaba con tanta intensidad, estaba poniéndome incomoda, mire a la multitud a mi alrededor pero sin resultado, pensando que sería mi imaginación dirigí nuevamente mi atención a la banda y di un pequeño brinco al observar al guitarrista Aoi el cual parecía tener su mirada fija en mi ¿sería posible? Aparte mi rostro rápidamente, no podía ser posible, volví a mirarlo pero esta vez su rostro solo contemplaba su guitarra negra, suspire algo aliviada y seque las lagrimas de mi rostro, observe a Emilie que hablaba entusiasmada con Elliot, me parecía que eran bastante cercanos, le di algunas palmadas a mi rostro y me dispuse a seguir con el concierto.

- Nee Nee ¿qué tal? ¿Lo disfrutaste?- pregunto Emilie con una enorme sonrisa.

- fue genial, no tengo palabras para expresarlo, todo fue perfecto y mágico- respondí.

- estoy de acuerdo, fue una experiencia única – dijo Elliot detrás de mí.

- oye Elliot nos llevarías a nuestros dormitorios estoy segura que Alice apreciaría mucho tu caballerosidad – Emilie sonrió con algo de malicia ¿a que demonios venia eso?

- solo si me acompañan a beber por un momento – dijo Elliot riendo.

-puede ser ¿Qué hora es Alice? – pregunto Emilie, busque mi teléfono en los bolsillos de mi pantalón pero di un brinco al notar que no estaba ahí, después busque en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta sin suerte, Emilie noto mi expresión – ay no …-

- oh sí, no está, tal vez lo deje en el asiento en el que estábamos – respondí.

- pues anda rápido y ve si hay alguna forma de que puedas encontrarlo – dijo Emilie algo molesta, yo hice lo que dijo y me apresure nuevamente a la entrada principal del estadio.

Habían chicas que continuaban saliendo y un guardia de seguridad vigilando, me acerque a él y le explique la situación en la que estaba, parecía no creerme así que le ofrecí que fuera conmigo para que pudiera vigilarme, sin embargo uno de los miembros del staff informo que los chicos de la banda ya se habían ido, así que no tendría problemas en ir sola, los pasillos aun estaban congestionados de chicas gritando y tomándose fotos, alguna que otra lloraba, de cierta forma me pareció adorable, llegue a el enorme lugar que hace unos segundos estaba totalmente lleno pero ahora se encontraba ocupado por algunas personas que organizaba y guardaban equipos de sonido e iluminación, con precaución camine hasta la primera fila en donde estaba sentada junto con Emilie y Elliot, mire en todos lados pero no encontré nada, pensaba en buscar a algunos de los encargados de seguridad esperando que alguien lo hubiera encontrado y llevado a un lugar de objetos perdidos o algo como eso, sin embargo alguien llamo mi atención antes de que pudiera moverme de donde estaba.

- ¿buscas esto? – dijo una voz, me gire para encontrarme con la persona que me llamaba y deje escapar un pequeño grito al darme cuenta de quién era, sobre el escenario se encontraba Aoi sentado sosteniendo mi teléfono - ¿y bien?- pregunto.

- anou… etto… si… Aoi-san – dije casi petrificada, las manos me temblaban, Aoi sonrió y con un pequeño brinco bajo del escenario ¿Qué hacia el aquí? ¿No había dicho el chico del staff que los miembros ya no estaban?

-toma – dijo entregándome mi teléfono.

-mu…muchas gracias Aoi-san – él seguía sonriendo, débilmente le devolví la sonrisa, hice una reverencia – con su permiso me retiro – dije preparandome para irme.

- Oii ¿tu nombre? – exclamo.

-¿disculpa? – pregunte queriendo confirmar lo que me había dicho.

- ¿TU-NOM-BRE? – dijo pausadamente y con fuerza.

- Alice Hazel – respondí algo nerviosa y confundía, tenía a uno de los mejores guitarristas del mundo en mi opinión en frente de mí y ¿estaba preguntando mi nombre?

-Mucho gusto Alice-chan- sonrió nuevamente - ¿Quieres ir a algún lugar conmigo? – abrí mis ojos sorprendida de lo que me estaba preguntando, ciertamente me parecía algo realmente extraño.

- Yo… lo siento Aoi-san pero debo volver pronto a los dormitorios – dije torpemente.

-¿dormitorios? – pregunto.

-lo siento, como notaras no soy de acá, así que vivo en los dormitorios de mi universidad y no puedo llegar tarde o cerraran las puertas… y es algo lejos - ¿Por qué demonios le daba toda esa información?

- así que es eso – dijo pensativo – no hay problema entonces, será otro día-.

-¿disculpa?- o estaba imaginando muchas cosas o tenia sordera.

- cuídate mucho Alice-chan, sayonara – Aoi corrió al escenario y con una gran habilidad subió nuevamente desapareciendo de mi vista, ¿esto había pasado? Y ¿a qué se refería con eso de "será otro día"? seguramente solo estaba jugando. Me di cuenta que estaba tardando mucho y que Emilie se preocuparía así que corrí nuevamente a la salida encontrándome con ellos rápidamente, sin embargo decidí ocultar lo que había acabado de suceder.

-Tardaste mucho ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Emilie algo enojada.

- lo lamento, tuve problemas al entrar pero aquí esta, y con respecto a la invitación de Elliot creo que será después, es tarde Emilie, debemos volver –.

- está bien, no hay problema, aun así las llevare a su dormitorio – Elliot sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa en agradecimiento.

Emilie y Elliot estaban en la parte delantera del auto, yo me encontraba en la parte de atrás simulando estar dormida para no conversar con ellos y relajarme sencillamente, mi mente no dejaba de recordar el encuentro que hace poco había tenido y que ahora parecía haber sido solo un simple sueño, había actuado ridículamente en frente de uno de mis ídolos, eso me hizo sentir avergonzada y arrepentida, pude haber dicho algo inteligente o interesante, pero me congele y solo dije cosas triviales. Mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar, lo saque lentamente para saber de qué se trataba y observe extrañada la pantalla, había recibido un nuevo mensaje de "Yuu-kun" no recordaba tener a esa persona en mis contactos.

"_Espero tengas una feliz noche, fue interesante nuestro encuentro hoy Alice-chan._

_Aoi. __ ( ´ __ ` )__ﾉ"_

Abrí mis ojos sorprendido por el misterioso mensaje, Yuu-kun era Aoi, Shiroyama Yuu, como no había caído en cuenta de ello antes, mi cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas, no lograba entender que estaba pasando… si era real o solo una ilusión ¿Por qué había guardado su número en mi teléfono? Nada tenía sentido para mí.


	4. Mensajes

Mensajes.

Era mi primer día asistiendo a la universidad en Japón, siempre había detestado ser nueva en algo, conocer nuevas personas y hacer amigos no era precisamente mi fuerte, era bastante tímida y torpe a la hora de establecer una conversación y se me hacía difícil expresarme a causa del nerviosismo. Emilie me había mostrado la universidad desde temprano para que no tuviera ningún problema ubicándome, sin embargo era un lugar realmente grande, tanto como para recordarlo todo la primera vez. Había recogido mi horario y ahora solo esperaba en el aula por mi primera clase, ciertamente estaba emocionada pero todos los que estaban presentes me miraban de forma extraña y eso comenzaba a molestarme, suspire e intente desviar mi atención mirando por la ventana el amplio jardín de la universidad ¿no tendrían arboles de cerezo? Hace mucho que deseaba verlos y no había tenido la oportunidad de contemplarlos, aun así el jardín se veía relajante y lleno de vida, tenia deseos de estar bajo la sombra de aquellos arboles dibujando o escribiendo alguna cosa. Comenzaba a tranquilizarme y a dejar mi paranoia de ser observada en cuanto mi celular comenzó a vibrar anunciando un nuevo mensaje de texto "otra vez" susurre para mí misma, saque mi teléfono observando de quien era el mensaje que había recibido y suspire algo molesta al ver el nombre de "Yuu-kun" en el, no había parado de recibir sus mensajes desde la mañana y para ser sincera eso me molestaba, cualquier fan de the Gazette estaría feliz de recibir estos mensajes, sin embargo ¿podía estar segura de que Aoi fuera el remitente? Y si era el ¿Por qué demonios estaba haciendo eso? Mi conclusión había sido que sencillamente él se encontraba aburrido o algo por el estilo y quería distraerse molestando o jugando con una fan y yo no estaba dispuesta a ser la diversión pasajera de alguien, no dejaría que jugaran con mis emociones nuevamente. Decidí ignorar el mensaje como había estado haciendo desde el quinto recibido el día de hoy y continué intentando retomar la calma que hace unos minutos había logrado conseguir. Habían más personas en el aula de clase, me decepcione un poco al ver que no había ningún extranjero con el cual pudiera entenderme más fácilmente y así tratar de no estar sola durante la mayoría de las clases y recesos, no podía contar con que Emilie estuviera siempre a mi lado.

-discúlpame… ¿puedo sentarme a tu lado? – pregunto una voz tímidamente. Mire a la chica japonesa que se encontraba señalando el asiento a mi lado y sonriendo tiernamente, era realmente linda, tenía los ojos oscuros pero algo especial en ellos y su cabello negro y largo caía delicadamente hasta la cintura.

- adelante – dije sonriendo.

- muchas gracias – la chica se sentó sin dejar de sonreírme – soy Minako, mucho gusto en conocerte – dijo suavemente.

- soy Alice, igualmente Minako-san – sonreí, ella parecía ser agradable, me sentía realmente cómoda teniendo a alguien como ella a mi lado, daba la impresión de ser una chica tímida igual que yo así que quería buscar algún tema de conversación para llevar a cabo mi plan de "sociabilizar" – Minako-san ¿Qué ed…? – me quede callada cuando la mire, tenía sus manos en su boca como intentando contener una enorme risa.

- lo siento, lo siento – dijo por fin riendo con fuerza – lo siento es solo que… me gusta cambiar mis personalidades a la hora de presentarme a la gente y esta vez salió muy bien, enserio lo creíste – la mire algo confundida.

-¿eh? –

- Alice-chan perdona, se que estabas pensando que era una chica tímida pero no soy así en absoluto - ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a esta chica? Me moleste un poco porque sabía que me había visto como una tonta… y yo que decía que no dejaría que jugaran conmigo – oye no pongas esa expresión, en verdad lo siento-.

- está bien – respondí seriamente.

- ¡vamos! No fue nada especial, no tienes por qué ponerte así, te invitare a algo de comer para compensarte pero no quiero que mi compañera transmita esa energía tan fría –me hizo un puchero.

- no tienes que hacer nada – a pesar de todo ella parecía ser una buena persona, molesta, pero buena – está bien en serio – dije finalmente sonriendo.

- eso está mejor Alice-chan – me devolvió la sonrisa – ¿no eres de aquí cierto? ¿Por qué estas en Japón? – pregunto curiosa.

-¿Por qué? Mmm… siempre he amado Japón, desde que recuerdo mi sueño siempre ha sido formar mi vida aquí – Minako me observaba atentamente – siempre me he interesado por la cultura y sobre todo por la música –

- así que eres fans de varios grupos musicales japoneses – sonrió - ¿Qué tipo de música? -.

- Jrock – dije sonriendo – aunque también hay otros tipos que me interesan sin embargo ese sería el principal.

- eh, que interesante, aunque la verdad a mi no me interesa para nada el Jrock – hizo una especie de mueca – aunque algunos artistas son muy atractivos – Minako se rio y yo igualmente. Nadie podía discutir que muchos de estos artistas eran realmente guapos, yo moría por muchos de ellos. en ese momento mi teléfono anuncio nuevamente un nuevo mensaje de texto, no tenía que ser adivina para saber que se trataba nuevamente del ridículo juego de Aoi, tome mi celular observándolo molesta, como si a través pudiera verlo a él - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Minako.

- no es nada – dije molesta.

- no parece nada – sonrió ¿Qué le parecía tan divertido? – ¿discutiste con tu novio? – la palabra "novio" me golpeo en el pecho ¿Qué diablos pensaba ella? yo jamás volvería a estar con alguien, era sencillamente imposible, no quise responder nada y pude notar como su sonrisa crecía, solté el teléfono sobre el escritorio y me dispuse a ignorarla por un momento, necesitaba relajarme nuevamente, sin embargo fui interrumpida ya que alguien me llamaba desde la puerta, dirigí mi atención hacia la voz y sonreí a Emilie que estaba parada en la entrada de el aula sosteniendo un libro. Me levante diciéndole a Minako que no tardaría en volver y me encamine hacia donde estaba Emilie.

- ¿Qué pasa Nee-chan? – pregunte con curiosidad, Emilie rara vez iba a buscarme a menos que necesitara algo o fuera urgente.

- perdona Alice, había olvidado entregarte el libro que la universidad da como cortesía – dijo mientras me lo entregaba – no puedes perderlo por ningún motivo, ahí tienes toda tu información estudiantil, el código con el que puedes pedir prestados otros libros por si necesitas información o si debes usar algunos de los espacios como el estudio o la sala de cómputos – estaba impresionada por todo lo que se podía hacer con un libro, aunque parecía mas sencillo usar simplemente una tarjeta de identificación, Emilie pareció notar lo que pensaba por mi expresión – el libro tiene una sección en donde se te dará puntos por las veces en que utilices esos recursos que la universidad te brinda, de cierta forma también te dará buenos referentes en un futuro, así que cuídalo mucho, si lo pierdes te retiran la posibilidad de obtener puntos por tres meses – di un pequeño grito ante lo que me había dicho ¿no era mucho tres meses? Emilie rio con mi expresión, yo solo asentí como una buena chica, Emilie se retiro prometiendo que nos veríamos en la noche ya que tenía varios compromisos este día, y que iríamos a comer algo delicioso.

Cuando volví al aula note algo extraño en la expresión de Minako, parecía más feliz de lo usual, como si hubiera hecho algo realmente impresionante digno de reconocimiento.

- sabes, no puedes correr siempre de los problemas – dijo con una expresión algo orgullosa – debes dejar que las cosas se arreglen de algún modo – Minako sonrió triunfante.

- ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? – pregunte confundida no lograba comprender de que me hablaba, vaya nueva compañera con la que había dado, Minako solo rio para ella misma y dirigió su atención hacia quien parecía ser nuestra maestra, tome el teléfono del escritorio y lo guarde con la esperanza de no recibir mensajes de "Aoi" mientras estaba en clase.

Las horas pasaron sin ninguna distracción, Minako y yo habíamos decidido dejar nuestras pertenencias en el aula de clase asegurándonos que fuera seguro, ya que estábamos en Japón sabia que las personas eran más respetuosas en ese sentido, sin embargo siempre había excepciones. Aunque había insistido en que no era necesario Minako en realidad me había comprado algo para comer como "compensación" me pareció realmente tierno de su parte y comenzaba a tomarle más aprecio, disfrutaba de las bromas y le encantaban los chismes, pero era una buena chica.

Regresamos al aula de clases mientras nos reíamos con algunas historias del pasado, Minako al mismo tiempo estaba fascinada con las cosas que le contaba acerca de mi país natal, no lograba entender porque ya que para mi Japón era el lugar más perfecto del mundo, sin embargo ella parecía disfrutarlo.

Nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares esperando a que las demás personas llegaran, Minako saco sus libros mostrándome que como ella había indicado todo estaría en su lugar, me disponía a sacar mis cosas pero un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda al darme cuenta que todo estaba en su lugar menos el libro que específicamente no podía perder, ¿¡podía ser más tonta! Me levante de golpe de mi asiento buscando alrededor de mi escritorio pero sin éxito.

- oh no… ¿Qué te falta? – pregunto Minako preocupada. No respondí nada a causa del nerviosismo, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba saber si tal vez lo había llevado conmigo y lo abría dejado en algún lado, di un pequeño brinco al sentir mi teléfono vibrar anunciando un mensaje, lo tome rápidamente pensando que podría ser Emilie y lo leí de inmediato, pero no era de ella, estuve confundida por un momento analizando lo que decía, verifique la identificación del remitente y mi confusión creció, mire a mi alrededor intentando encontrar algo que le diera sentido a lo que decía el mensaje "_pareces preocupada ¿perdiste algo nuevamente?"_¿Cómo era posible que Aoi supiera lo que pasaba? Y si era eso posible de alguna forma ¿debía responderle? Odiaba tener que caer bajo su juego pero ¿tendría opción? Rápidamente comencé a escribir una respuesta.

- ¿Qué… es… lo… que… sabes? – dije en voz alta mientras escribía, Minako me miro confundida pero no dijo nada, note que se levantaba y comenzaba a buscar alrededor del aula lo que había perdido, me pareció un gesto muy tierno considerando que ni siquiera le había dicho que era lo que me faltaba. En mi mano mi teléfono dio la señal de otro mensaje, lo tome y leí la respuestas de el misterioso guitarrista "¡_por fin respondiste a uno de mis mensajes Alice-chan! perdona por tener que llegar a esto pero así se han puesto las cosas, supongo que será divertido ¿estás lista?"_estaba comenzando a enojarme, no comprendía a lo que se refería, ¿lista para qué? Respondí a su mensaje. Observe nuevamente a Minako que seguía buscando sin éxito alguno –Minako, está bien no te preocupes, ya lo arreglare – dije sonriéndole con la poca calma que me quedaba, ella asintió y se sentó nuevamente en su lugar, yo di un suspiro y mire por la ventana nuevamente el jardín intentando concentrar nuevamente aquella tranquilidad que había sentido en la mañana, tranquilidad que se veía interrumpida constantemente. Mi teléfono me indico la respuesta de Aoi volviendo a separarme de aquel intento por tranquilizarme _"para recuperar tu libro ¿no es eso lo que quieres? Así que prepárate para hacer lo que te digo Alice-chan, estaré esperando."_¿! Que! No podía creer esto ¡él en realidad lo tenía! ¿Cómo había sido posible? ¿Cómo sabia donde estaba?

-Alice-chan ¿estás bien? – pregunto Minako con preocupación.

- Minako-chan, perdona pero creo que debo irme, necesito encontrar mi libro – ella pareció entender la gravedad del asunto y el porqué de mi preocupación.

- suerte entonces y no te preocupes por las clases que faltan, yo te informare lo que necesites -.

- muchas gracias Minako-chan – dije sonriendo agradecida mientras salía a toda prisa del aula sin saber a donde debería ir. Justo en ese momento recibí otro de sus mensajes _"¿Cuál es la prisa? ¿Tanto quieres encontrarme?"_ nuevamente mire a mi alrededor confundida ¿Cómo sabia todo eso? Sabiendo que no tendría caso enojarme intente calmarme con la idea de desquitar toda mi furia cuando lo encontrara, por ahora tendría que seguir su juego "¿Qué quieres que haga?" respondí sin moverme de mi lugar esperando que me diera la primera indicación que no tardo en llegar "_estoy en un lugar que parece bastante relajante, no dejabas de mirarlo hace un rato ¿recuerdas? Sin embargo comienzo a aburrirme ¿debería irme?"_oh, no, no, no, no lo haría, no le permitiría hacerlo, rápidamente guarde mi teléfono y corrí en busca de el jardín, era el único lugar que podía imaginar considerando lo poco que conocía de este lugar, sin embargo no sabía cómo llegar ahí, Emilie no me había enseñado el camino pero algo era seguro, debía estar en el primer piso en el lado derecho del edificio, baje las escaleras dando algunos saltos de vez en cuando provocando que perdiera el equilibrio más de una vez, seguía corriendo por los largos pasillos buscando alguna entrada hacia el jardín, comenzaba a desesperarme pero logre dar con una puerta de vidrio que claramente mostraba el jardín que observaba desde el aula, sin perder tiempo entre en aquel lugar, el sol comenzaba a ponerse tiñendo de rojo y naranja las hojas de los árboles y dando una sensación de calma, las personas se recostaban de bajo de estos para relajarse y leer, en todo el lugar habían varios asientos para que los alumnos pudieran disfrutar de este espacio en forma cómoda, tal y como me había parecido aquel jardín resultaba sumamente agradable, sin embargo me encontraba desconcertada al notar que el molesto guitarrista no se encontraba en ese lugar, como si leyera mi mente un nuevo mensaje anuncio una respuesta "_tardaste mucho así que decidí buscar otro lugar, cerca de tu universidad saliendo a la derecha encontraras un pequeño parque rodeado por cerezos y una fuente en el centro… ven a mi Alice-chan"_ solté un grito de frustración, se notaba que estaba disfrutando de esto, sinceramente comenzaba a perder el respeto que tenia por él.

Sin perder más tiempo hice lo que me había indicado, estaba molesta, quería encontrarlo y golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas, estaba comenzando a decepcionarme del tipo de persona que estaba mostrando ser, si era realmente Aoi quien estaba haciendo esto entonces mi opinión sobre el estuvo equivocada por muchos años y era algo que dolía en cierta forma, recordaba que durante esa época de oscuridad en mi pasado Gazette fue una forma de mantenerme firme, fue la caja que logro encerrar mi corazón haciéndome "olvidar" momentáneamente aquellos sentimientos, me divertía cuando veía las escenas del backstage, Aoi siempre había logrado sacarme una sonrisa, todos ellos habían logrado hacerme reír con sus entrevistas y programas de radio, no quería que ese precioso recuerdo comenzara a ser borrado por el juego de Aoi, cuando lo encontrara tendría que escucharme. Justo como había dicho en el mensaje aquel parque no estaba lejos de mi universidad, lentamente camine a través de aquel lugar buscándolo cuidadosamente, el parque estaba totalmente solo, no había nadie ahí ¿lo haría nuevamente? Esto comenzaba a frustrarme, si el planeaba seguir así me daría por vencida, después de todo ya había oscurecido. Seguí caminando y observe en frente de mi la fuente que había mencionado Aoi, era realmente grande y hermosa, tenía un diseño al estilo griego y era iluminada por luces artificiales de colores que le daba un toque mágico al parque mezclándose con el movimiento del agua, no había notado lo hermoso que era aquel lugar, pero principalmente no había notado que me encontraba viendo las flores de cerezo por primera vez a la luz de la luna, sonreí mientras me acercaba mas a aquella fuente dejándome empapar por las pequeñas gotas de agua que caían y se mezclaban con el viento.

- es un lindo lugar ¿no crees? – dijo una voz conocida detrás de mí, me gire para encontrarme con el rostro sonriente de Aoi, se acerco mas hasta estar totalmente en frente de mi – que bueno verte Alice-chan – sabía que había dicho que lo golpearía fuertemente cuando lo encontrara, sin embargo toda esa furia había desaparecido y el simple hecho de volverlo a ver, de tener a el guitarrista de the Gazette enfrente de mi me congelaba.

- no era una sueño, eras tú enserio – dije en un susurro para que no pudiera oírme, aunque a juzgar por su sonrisa parecía que lo había hecho. Sacudí mi cabeza intentando concentrarme nuevamente en la razón por lo que todo esto había comenzado –dámelo – dije intentando sonar severa. Aoi se rio, su sonrisa era como la de un niño triunfante que deja su juego después de saber que ha ganado.

- aquí esta – dijo mientras extendía su brazo con el libro para entregármelo, lo tome y verifique que todo estuviera en su lugar – realmente lo siento… pero de otra forma no me habrías escuchado – su sonrisa desapareció y se transformo en un gesto de inconformidad.

No tenía idea de que debía hacer o decir, quería irme de ahí y olvidar que esto estaba pasando y seguir viendo a esta persona a través de una pantalla o a lo lejos en las gradas, pero al mismo tiempo quería quedarme y averiguar el porqué de todo esto y como sabia todo lo que pasaba, como me había encontrado y como había tomado mi libro.

- debo irme – dije inclinando mi cabeza para evitar mirar sus ojos oscuros y suplicantes. Estaba dispuesta a irme, comencé a alejarme de aquel lugar pero no logre alejarme mucho ya que Aoi sostenía mi mano evitando que diera otro paso, lo mire confundida.

- no te vayas por favor…- su cabello negro caía suavemente sobre su rostro cubriendo levemente sus ojos que reflejaban algo misterioso para mi, algo que quería descifrar – quédate conmigo -.

- Aoi-san yo… - mi mirada se torno seria - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Por favor deja este juego, ya fue suficiente – intente soltarme pero fue inútil, lo mire nuevamente suplicante para que me dejara ir pero su rostro ahora reflejaba dolor y seriedad.

- quédate y te diré que es lo que quiero – su rostro se acerco mas al mío – por favor… quédate – Aoi siguió acercando su rostro y yo me congele ante su mirada, estaba cerca, tanto que podía sentir su tibia respiración sobre mi rostro – quédate a mi lado…-.


	5. La invitación

La invitacion

Sentí como algo cálido se deslizaba lentamente por mi mejilla, mi mano temblaba violentamente por culpa del impacto, Aoi estaba congelado aun con su rostro mirando hacia la derecha, su cabello se había desordenado un poco, me aleje un paso de él, no sabía qué hacer, había golpeado Aoi como un instinto de defenderme y había utilizado toda mi fuerza, las lagrimas comenzaron a caer con más rapidez, no podía creer que después de todo continuara siendo una persona débil, estaba tan decepcionada de mi misma. Aoi volvió a mirarme, esta vez con más seriedad, parecía estar enojado, se acerco a mí y yo comencé a temblar, estaba congelada, lentamente levanto su mano y lo acerco a mi rostro, cerré mis ojos con fuerza imaginando que querría vengarse por el golpe, pero al contrario sentí una caricia.

- Lo siento – dijo suavemente, abrí mis ojos y lo mire confundida – lo siento, no quise asustarte – Aoi tomo mi barbilla con su mano para observarme mejor y con su otra mano comenzó a secar las lagrimas que caían. Aoi se alejo dos pasos de mí y llevo sus manos a los bolsillos sin apartar su mirada de la mía. Nos quedamos en silencio por un largo rato, supongo que estaba esperando a que me calmara un poco y era algo que agradecía, no quería admitirlo pero él era un hombre atractivo y alguien a quien yo admiraba bastante y el hecho de que estuviera tan cerca de mi había hecho que aquellas sensaciones que me esforzaba por mantener encerradas reaccionaran, tenía que detener eso.

- solo… - dije rompiendo aquel silencio – deja este juego por favor – aparte mi mirada de él.

- Alice-chan ¿podrías escucharme? – lo mire sorprendida ¿podía ser tan egoísta? ¿Por qué insistía en seguir con esto? – Ven conmigo, necesito compensarte por haberte… asustado – Aoi aparto la mirada, pero me pareció haber notado que sonreía.

- oye… si voy contigo ¿dejaras esto? – volvió a mirarme, esta vez sonriendo triunfante lo que hizo que me enojara un poco, Aoi asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia el lado derecho del parque.

-sígueme entonces, iremos por algo de comer – hice lo que me dijo y corrí detrás de el hasta alcanzarlo, caminaba demasiado rápido así que me costaba seguirle un poco el paso, pareció notarlo porque comenzó a disminuir su velocidad. Durante el camino no dijo ni una sola palabra y si lo hubiera hecho no habría escuchado igualmente, me encontraba realmente maravillada con las flores de cerezo, el viento aunque suave y refrescante hacia que bailaran en el aire y cayeran lentamente en el suelo, era como estar entrando en una dimensión totalmente diferente, caminábamos en silencio pero no me sentía incomoda, suponía que el ambiente se había calmado un poco entre él y yo y podía deberse a el espacio tan relajante y hermoso en el que estábamos. Después de unos minutos llegamos a una carretera y a juzgar por la sensación de apuro y movimiento del lugar diría que estábamos en el centro de la ciudad, sin embargo era bastante elegante, Aoi me miro sonriendo, tomo mi mano entre la suya y comenzó a caminar, iba a soltarme hasta que entendí por que lo había hecho, había demasiada gente en las calles y al parecer me sería fácil perderme considerando que no era muy alta, pasamos al otro extremo de la calle junto con la multitud, yo podía jurar que ver este lugar desde arriba seria como observar miles de hormigas moviéndose coordinadamente aunque en diferentes direcciones, seguimos caminando por unos minutos más hasta que la cantidad de personas alrededor disminuyo, me solté rápidamente de la mano de Aoi y continué caminando a su lado.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunte ansiosa.

- no te preocupes ya estamos cerca – Aoi sonrió nuevamente, sabía que estaba disfrutando cómo se estaban dando las cosas, a decir verdad yo no podía hacer mucho contra él en esta situación, Aoi abrió la puerta de una pequeña pero elegante pastelería – adelante Alice-chan – sostenía la puerta para mí con una enorme sonrisa, no pude evitar avergonzarme cuando entre a el lugar y note como algunas personas nos observaban ¿Qué haría si habían fans de the Gazette en ese lugar? No quería comenzar ningún rumor y causarle problemas a la banda.

Observe una mesa bastante alejada de las demás personas que se encontraban en el lugar y me dirigí hacia ella, Aoi me siguió y se adelanto moviendo la silla como todo un caballero para que pudiera sentarme, recordando que hace poco lo había golpeado y que aun así intentaba portarse bien le sonreí agradecida sin decir nada y tome asiento, el parecía estar más feliz – este es un buen lugar – dijo mientras se sentaba en frente de mi.

Estaba a punto de hablar cuando una camarera se acerco a nosotros entregándonos el menú, lo tome agradeciéndole y Aoi hizo lo mismo, aunque estaba cansada de esta situación tenía hambre y aunque los precios me sorprendieron un poco pensaba que valía la pena probar aquellos postres.

- Un cheesecake de fresas y agua por favor – mire a la camarera que no dejaba de observar a Aoi como si intentara reconocerlo, de alguna forma eso me dio algo de gracia.

- para mí también si es posible – respondió mirándome con una enorme sonrisa – quiero saber qué cosas le gustan a Alice-chan – incline mi cabeza hacia un lado ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? La camarera asintió y se alejo de nosotros, suspire algo aliviada ya que estaba ansiosa por acabar con todo esto pronto.

- ahora… ¿me dirás que es lo que quieres? ¿Qué debo hacer para que dejes este juego? – la sonrisa de Aoi desapareció y su mirada se volvió seria.

- ¿Por qué dices que es un juego? – pregunto fríamente.

-¿Por qué? Aoi-san… - lo mire como si fuera un bicho raro ¿no era obvio? – Dime ¿a qué viene todo este interés por mi? si es que puedo llamarlo así – su mirada seguía siendo seria.

- eres interesante, solamente eso – respondió.

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? – era ilógico, el y yo apenas y habíamos cruzado palabra.

- Alice-chan yo solo…- Aoi se quedo callado por un momento – solo lo sé…- suspiro. Deje de hablarle ya que la camarera había regresado con nuestro pedido, aunque estaba algo irritada le sonreí agradeciéndole. Tome la cuchara y tomando un pequeño pedazo de mi cheesecake lo lleve a mi boca, estaba hambrienta y sabia que eso podría llevarme a enojarme más con Aoi.

- tú eres uno de los mejores guitarristas del mundo – dije dando una pequeña pausa, la sonrisa de Aoi había vuelto llena de orgullo – y yo soy una simple estudiante que apenas está en camino de cumplir sus sueños – aparte mi vista de Aoi y mire mi postre mientras jugaba con una de las fresas – Aoi-san ¿Cómo quieres que no crea que esto es un juego de tu parte? – Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y suspire – no es bueno jugar con los sentimientos de los demás-.

- entonces ¿ese es el problema? – pregunto calmadamente, como si no tuviera importancia.

- respóndeme entonces ¿por qué otro motivo te parecería alguien interesante? -.

- ¿Por qué no confías en los demás? – pregunto repentinamente, parpadee un par de veces algo confundida.

-¿disculpa? – dije mirándolo extrañada.

- ¿Por qué llorabas de esa forma? ¿Qué te lastimo tanto para que doliera así? – su expresión era seria.

- lo lamento pero no estoy entendiendo – ¿en qué momento esta conversación había cambiado?

- Nakigahara… ¿recuerdas? – abrí mis ojos de golpe recordando que durante su concierto me había parecido que Aoi me observaba, sin embargo había concluido que estaba imaginándolo nada mas, pero al parecer no había sido así, el lo sabía.

- no entiendo por qué debería decirte eso, y no veo razón para seguir hablando contigo si continuaras evitando mis preguntas – nuevamente estaba molesta, odiaba que lograran ver a través de mí, me hacía sentir débil y tonta.

- perdona, por favor continua con tus preguntas – dijo suavemente mientras daba el primer bocado a su cheesecake.

- para comenzar entonces quiero saber cómo me encontraste – Aoi giro su cabeza a un lado y comenzó a reír, después de haber reído lo suficiente volvió a mirarme con una sonrisa divertida.

- como no contestaste a ninguno de mis mensajes decidí llamarte – me quede mirándolo sorprendida – sin embargo alguien más respondió, una amiga tuya… ¿Minako-chan creo? – suspire con algo de furia por eso, ahora todo tenía sentido, debía haber sido cuando Emilie me había llamado para entregarme el libro y esa sería la razón por la que ella se encontraba tan sonriente – le dije que era tu novio y que habíamos tenido una pelea – Aoi volvió a reír y yo lo mire como si estuviera a punto de asesinarlo – me dijo en dónde estabas y le pedí el favor de que no dijera nada ya que iba a sorprenderte con un regalo de reconciliación – la sonrisa de Aoi era como la de un niño pequeño travieso.

- ¿y tu forma de "reconciliarte" fue tomando mi libro de notas? – su sonrisa no desapareció y yo comencé a irritarme más.

- sabia que debía llamar tu atención de alguna otra forma, si solamente aparecía probablemente me habrías ignorado – tenía razón, probablemente lo habría hecho.

- y después… ¿desde qué lugar me observabas? – Aoi pareció no entender ya que me miro algo confundido – es decir, sabias que hacía o no en cada momento– su mirada se volvió seria nuevamente, agacho su cabeza como pensando bien las cosas y suspiro.

- digamos que soy alguien especial – sonrió nuevamente pero no tan alegremente como hace un rato, no comprendí muy bien lo que había dicho pero creía que por ser uno de los guitarristas más famosos de Japón tendría ciertos privilegios, estaba a punto de preguntarle algo mas pero me corto de repente – Alice-chan yo… - se mordió el labio inferior como si estuviera a punto de decir algo importante… pero como si no supiera cómo ¿con que otra tontería podría salir este chico? – es que yo…-

- creo que has dicho suficiente Aoi-kun – dijo una voz de repente, me gire para saber de quién se trataba y quede en shock al encontrarme con un chico rubio de ojos oscuros con una banda cubriendo su nariz.

- Re…Re… Reita-san – dije tontamente, Reita siempre había sido uno de mis miembros favoritos y quien había inspirado mi amor por el bajo, sus ojos estaban fijos en Aoi el cual lo miraba horrorizado.

- Rei-chan ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto con la misma confusión que yo.

- ¿No es obvio idiota? – por alguna razón parecía estar bastante enojado, Aoi seguía mirándolo confundido y la situación comenzaba a ponerse incomoda, Reita me miro con sus ojos oscuros y me congele, me hacía sentir bastante nerviosa con su mirada, Aoi se levanto de su asiento y tomo el brazo de Reita.

- basta, es suficiente… entiendo a que viniste – dijo mirándolo desafiante. La atmosfera era pesada, no me sentía bien estando con ellos dos de esa manera y continuaba siendo un shock para mi estar en frente de dos personas que admiraba.

- disculpen, será mejor que me vaya para que puedan charlar tranquilamente – dije levantándome de mi asiento, los dos continuaban mirándose de la misma manera, hice una pequeña reverencia y me dirigí hacia la cajera para pagar por lo que había comido sin embargo alguien me tomo por el brazo deteniéndome, Aoi me sonrió levemente y se adelanto pagando por las dos cosas, así que decidí darle mi parte a él.

- No lo hagas – dijo mientras negaba con su cabeza – no aceptare, recuerda que estoy compensándote por lo de antes – Odiaba que pagaran mis cosas y más si lo hacía alguien desconocido para mí y por el momento molesto, sin embargo considerando lo terco que me había parecido sabía que no tendría caso discutir con él, le agradecí y le dé una débil sonrisa y me gire hacia la puerta para irme finalmente de aquel lugar y tener algo de paz pero me detuve al ver que Reita bloqueaba el camino parándose frente a mí.

- te acompañaremos a casa – dijo con el mismo tono frio.

- No es necesario Reita-san, creo que está claro que tienen asuntos más importantes que tratar – respondí sin mirarlo a los ojos, ese chico me ponía nerviosa, siempre me había costado trabajo hablar con personas que parecían estar enojadas o eran demasiado serias. Siempre me había parecido que Reita era un chico divertido, pero ahora me daba una impresión equivocada… y que a decir verdad asustaba.

- no es ningún problema Alice-chan, te llevaremos– dijo Aoi mientras se situaba a mi lado - Rei-chan ¿trajiste el auto cierto? – el rubio asintió levemente sin dejar de mirarme con sus ojos oscuros y penetrantes, podía jurar que tenia deseos de asesinarme.

- vamos – dijo casi como una orden, Aoi tomo nuevamente mi mano yendo en la misma dirección que Reita, me solté bruscamente y me detuve ¿Cuándo había dicho que aceptaría ir con ellos? ¿Podía confiar en los dos? Ciertamente los admiraba, sin embargo por todo lo que había pasado comenzaba a tener ciertas dudas, los dos se giraron para observarme, estaba a punto de rechazar su oferta nuevamente pero recordé que no tendría idea de cómo regresar nuevamente a los dormitorios, aun desconocía la zona.

- solamente aceptare ya que no tengo idea de cómo regresar – dije mordiéndome el labio inferior, me costaba mucho decir eso. Aoi sonrió mientras que Reita retomo el camino a la salida, me cruce de brazos y me acerque a Aoi manteniendo mi distancia, caminamos en silencio siendo guiados por Reita, siempre pensé que si llegaba a conocerlos no habría parado de hablar o de agradecer por todo lo que su música había hecho por mí, pero las cosas se habían dado de una manera tan… poco común, tenía tantas dudas en mi mente y de cierta manera tampoco podía creer estar junto con dos de mis artistas favoritos, seguía siendo irreal.

Reita se acerco a un auto realmente lujoso de color azul oscuro y entro en el asiento del conductor, nuevamente Aoi saco a relucir su faceta de caballero abriendo la puerta trasera para mi, incline mi cabeza agradeciéndole pero no sonreí, no podía fingir que disfrutara de todo esto, quería estar los más pronto posible en los dormitorios junto con Emilie, le había prometido que la esperaría en la habitación y que iríamos por algo delicioso para cenar, me preguntaba si ya habría llegado. Aoi le indico a Reita que camino debía tomar para llegar, al parecer había investigado bastante bien donde estudiaba y vivía por el momento, el guitarrista encendió la radio introduciendo uno de los CDs de Reita, la música de the Gazette comenzó a sonar provocando esa sensación de paz y de tranquilidad que siempre me daba, suspire como si lograra liberarme de todo aquello que me atormentaba y sonreía mientras escuchaba "The Invisible Wall" Aoi había colocado el álbum de DIM, era uno de mis favoritos, pero también tenía una canción que me hacia vulnerable y Aoi lo sabía. El auto avanzaba lentamente a través de la ciudad, sonreía mientras observaba por la ventana el país que tanto amaba y a las personas que caminaban tan tranquilamente por las calles, alcancé a ver también algunos chicos de mi edad riendo junto con sus amigos… y parejas. Me parecía extraño que Aoi y Reita estuvieran tan callados, el guitarrista me había parecido siempre un chico hablador y siempre pensé que el bajista seria un chico que disfrutaba de las bromas, pero el ambiente en el auto resultaba sencillamente incomodo, podía sentir la tensión entre ambos. Por un momento intente ver a Aoi por el espejo retrovisor para saber si estaba enojado o algo, pude notar que movía sus labios como si estuviera hablando sin embargo no salía sonido alguno de su boca, o almeno yo no lo escuchaba, podía deberse también a la música pero a decir verdad parecía muy extraño. Aoi dejo de mover sus labios y yo mire con curiosidad, note que se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro y me confundió un poco, aparte mi atención de sus labios y me sorprendí al notar que el también me observaba, gire mi rostro rápidamente intentando ocultar mi vergüenza, en primer lugar ¿Por qué me había quedado viéndolo por tanto tiempo? Sentía como la sangre me subía a las mejillas, por más dura que intentara parecer era una chica muy tímida y no podía negar el encanto de Aoi por más que intentara ser indiferente a ello, suspire intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos recordando todo lo que me ayudara a formar esa barrera, mi temor por el dolor, la decepción y el enorme vacío en mi pecho, aquella imagen… aquella persona… su recuerdo, era lo único que lograba mantener aquel escudo, mordí mi labio tratando de mantenerme tranquila. Seguí mirando hacia la ventana y comencé a identificar más el lugar, estábamos cerca de los dormitorios, suspire aliviada de saber que pronto todo esto acabaría, Reita aumento la velocidad, algo me decía que al igual que yo quería estar fuera de esta situación, sonreí al divisar a lo lejos la entrada del dormitorio, Reita estaciono muy amablemente en frente de esta.

- Esto… Muchas gracias por traerme – dije tímidamente.

- No fue nada, por favor disculpa todas las molestias que este chico pudo haberte ocasionado – respondió Reita sin mirarme.

- Oye… no es como si estuviera acosándola – se quejo Aoi, Reita rio levemente y yo no pude evitar sonreír… era obvio que él y yo sabíamos que era exactamente lo que Aoi estaba haciendo.

- con su permiso, me retiro… y perdón por las molestias Reita-san – sabía que no respondería así que me baje del auto haciendo una pequeña reverencia, pero no pude evitar hacer una mueca al ver que Aoi también salía del auto.

- Alice-chan… ¿me permites un momento? – pregunto.

- … claro, adelante – a decir verdad quería irme lo más pronto posible, sin embargo Aoi a pesar de haber sido algo molesto también había sido muy amable, camine un poco más cerca de la entrada y él me siguió, me detuve para mirarlo de frente, su cabello caía sobre sus rostro y sus ojos negros eran iluminados por la luz de la luna, su mirada era seria pero tranquila.

- escucha… enserio lamento la forma en la que actué… pero por favor no quiero que creas que esto… es un juego – sus ojos reflejaron la tristeza al mencionar aquella palabra, me hizo sentir un poco mal por ello, pero no sabía si debía confiar en él.

- está bien Aoi-san, ya no tiene importancia – respondí cortante.

- quiero que sepas… que no quiero que sea esta la última vez que te vea – dijo con algo más de timidez, abrí mis ojos con sorpresa – toma esto por favor- de su bolsillo saco un sobre y me lo entrego, lo mire extrañada y lo acepte, con curiosidad abrí el sobre y me encontré con un pase VIP para un próximo evento de la PS company.

- pero… ¿Por qué? – fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

- espero verte ahí… no quiero forzarte a ello… pero por favor, quisiera verte ahí – Aoi sonrió tiernamente, suspire sin saber qué hacer.

- lo pensare – le devolví la sonrisa y note un pequeño brillo en sus ojos, Aoi hizo una reverencia y yo lo imite.

- adiós Alice-chan – le sonreí y sin decir nada mas corrí hacia los dormitorios, las luces estaban encendidas, aunque estaba oscuro aun era temprano así que no habría problema y aun tendría tiempo de ir a comer algo con Emilie, escuche como el auto de Reita se alejaba del lugar y sentía como si me liberara en enorme peso. Entre en los dormitorios y note que el lugar estaba más animado de lo normal, me sentía extraña y fuera de lugar, mire alrededor intentando saber que sucedía, las chicas corrían a través de los corredores riendo y jugando, otras iban y venían con paquetes de dulces, sonreía para mí misma apreciando como aquel lugar podía convertirse en el hogar de muchas personas y esperaba que pronto fuera así conmigo. Una chica rubia y de hermosos ojos azules se acerco a mí, Mary-san me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y me sonrió amablemente.

- es día de películas y juegos – al parecer había notado mi curiosidad por lo que sucedía en el momento.

-¿¡películas!- pregunte emocionada, era una fanática del cine.

-sí, así es. Esta noche son películas de miedo, se están proyectando en la sala de estudios – Mary-san me señalo el lugar y yo le agradecí, corrí emocionada para encontrarme en una habitación oscura con varias chicas abrazadas observando con intriga y suspenso la proyección, amaba las películas de miedo nada podía hacerme emocionar tanto como los asunto paranormales, sonreí al ver la escena de la película "the grudge: the old lady in White" había pasado mucho desde la última vez que había visto aquella película que era de mis favoritas, las chicas que estaban mirando con emoción gritaban al ver el fantasma de la anciana que aparecía de repente en los baños de mujeres, yo como siempre no pude evitar reírme, podía ser cruel pero disfrutaba ver que las personas se asustaban tan sencillamente con esas cosas. Me senté en uno de los extremos del lugar y observe con la misma atención que todas las demás, pude notar que también habían varios chicos los cuales eran abrazados fuertemente por sus parejas, una sonrisa llena de nostalgia se formo en mi rostro recordando cómo una vez fingí tener miedo para abrazar a el chico que en ese tiempo me gustaba… y que cambio mi vida y forma de ver el mundo por completo. Decidí dejar aquellos pensamientos atrás y me concentre nuevamente en lo que sucedía en la película, al igual que la música de the Gazette las películas me ayudaban a liberarme de todos aquellos pensamientos que me atormentaban, me olvidaba de mí, me olvidaba de quien era, solo era la historia que se mostraba ante mis ojos y la expectativa que surgía en cada escena, en cada secuencia. Mi teléfono me devolvió a la realidad anunciando un nuevo mensaje, lo tome algo molesta imaginando que nuevamente Aoi comenzaría a insistir con sus mensajes, pero me tranquilice al ver que era Emilie quien escribía, lo leí y deje escapar un suspiro, estaba cancelando nuestro plan de ir a cenar, comenzaba a hacerse tarde y ella aun debía terminar algunos trabajos, según tenía entendido pronto habría algún desfile de moda en la universidad, sabía que tendría una valoración especial sin embargo no era un concurso, pero ella se esforzaba al máximo con todo lo que amaba y este era su sueño. Aunque me alegraba por Emilie también me sentía un poco sola en aquel lugar, no conocía a nadie y me resultaba complicado encajar, podría salir yo sola y buscar algo de comer sin embargo mi conocimiento de Kanjis era aun muy bajo y me resultaría fácil perderme si no sabía leer las direcciones. Me levante y salí con algo de tristeza de la sala de estudios, pase a través de los pasillos encontrando a las chicas y algunos otros chicos riendo mientras juagaban juegos de mesa, incluso Mary-san se había unido a la diversión, tímidamente seguí caminando llamando la atención de algunas personas, las cuales susurraban o reían… me ponían nerviosa, tal vez no hablaran de mi pero solía sentir que lo hacían y me sentía torpe caminado así. Subí las escaleras rápidamente y me dirigí a mi habitación, cocinaría algo sencillo para mí y luego iría a dormir, mi vida comenzaba a ser nuevamente común y corriente, lo que era gracioso considerando lo que había sucedido durante la tarde. Entré en la habitación y me quede congelada en la entrada… ¿Por qué sentía repentinamente ese vacío? De la nada la tristeza comenzó a apoderarse de mí, la soledad… atravesaba mi pecho cortantemente ¿Por qué? Estaba en el lugar que siempre había soñado, había estado junto con dos de mis artistas favoritos y aun así… ¿Qué demonios pasaba? Una lagrima se deslizo por mi mejilla ¿Qué era lo que quería en realidad? Porque seguía sintiéndome así. Sin hacer nada más me dirigí hacia mi cama, me acosté en ella intentando relajarme un poco, intentando recordar las cosas que me animaban de vez en cuando… cerré mis ojos y me abrace a mi misma como si pudiera formar una barrera protectora, los acontecimientos del día pasaron nuevamente por mi cabeza, mi encuentro con Aoi y Reita ahora parecía ser como la primera vez que vi Aoi… un sueño… todo era tan irreal, que todo esto estuviera pasando no podría ser normal, no podría ser tan sencillo, sin embargo en mi memoria estaba claramente la imagen de el guitarrista de cabello negro, su sonrisa, su voz y sus ojos. Lentamente en el silencio de la habitación, en la soledad y la tranquilidad fui quedándome profundamente dormida.

/

Al levantarme no encontré a Emilie en la habitación pero si una nota sobre su cama, me había pedido que me encontrara con ella en la hora de almuerzo, sonreí alegre de que ella estuviera tan pendiente de mi, había pasado mucho tiempo y todavía había mucho que contar, aunque nuestra relación era buena muchas veces sentía que yo no era tan importante para ella, así que me alegraba que intentara sacar algo de su tiempo para estar conmigo. Me organice para ir directamente a la universidad, quería llegar temprano para buscar el aula de clase y no tener ningún problema como perderme o algo por el estilo. Salí de los dormitorios un poco molesta ya que era un día muy cálido, odiaba el calor, odiaba el sol, así que me ponía de mal humor cuando hacia este tipo de clima, era sencillamente estresante y considerando que la mayoría de mi ropa era negra el calor que sentía era aun peor. Camine lentamente mientras escuchaba música desde mi teléfono, había decidido variar de artistas ya que quería evitar pensar por el momento en los chicos de the Gazette, habían muchos otros artistas que admiraba como eran los clásicos grupos X Japan y Luna Sea, o el que recordaba había sido mi primer concierto de jrock Versailles. Sonreía para mí misma como una tonta de vez en cuando mientras avanzaba por las calles de Japón, me sentía como el personaje de un anime, todo era exactamente como lo veía en ellos y en algunos doramas. El viaje desde los dormitorios a la universidad era algo largo, debía tomar un tren hasta la estación de shinjuku y caminar un poco para llegar, sin embargo era un viaje que disfrutaba. Muchos estudiantes ingresaba por la puerta giratoria de forma ordenada, yo tímidamente apenas y lograba escoger el momento preciso para entrar sin molestar a nadie y me impresionaba al ver algunos estudiantes que eran obviamente diseñadores como Emilie ya que su vestimenta los delataba fácilmente, también habían chicas muy altas y hermosas que de vez en cuando salían a los corredores con trajes aun más llamativos, según Emilie me había contado la universidad llamaba algunas modelos profesionales para lucir los trajes de sus estudiantes, después de todo la universidad estaba enfocada principalmente para los estudiantes de diseño de moda. Entre en el edificio observando en mi libro de notas el horario que había escrito en la primera pagina identificando el aula donde sería mi próxima clase, piso numero tres decía, me detuve un momento analizando hacia donde debía ir y encontré en la esquina del pasillo unas escaleras, subí hasta llegar a el tercer nivel del edifico y continué caminando hasta que llegue a lo que parecía ser mi aula de clase, vi que dentro de esta habían algunas chicas que había identificado en la clase del día anterior, me sorprendí de que no fuera la primera persona en llegar puesto que aun faltaba media hora para comenzar la clase, entré en el aula tomando un lugar cerca de la ventana, cerré mis ojos intentando relajarme mientras la clase comenzaba, a decir verdad estaba demasiado nerviosa, siempre lo estaba en los lugares desconocidos y donde además no tenía a nadie de confianza junto a mí.

- Alice-chan – escuche la conocida voz de una chica desde la puerta, me gire y encontré a Minako sonriendo y saludándome con su mano, le devolví la sonrisa sin muchas ganas y continué observando hacia la ventana – oye ¿estás bien? ¿Lograste encontrar el libro? – pregunto con impaciencia. La mire algo incomoda, me había molestado el que por su causa Aoi tomara mi libro para llamar mi atención.

- lo encontré – dije cortante.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa actitud? – el tono de voz de Minako perdió su tinte de alegría. La mire intrigada, sus ojos reflejaban preocupación, algo que me hizo sentir un poco mal considerando que ella también se había portado bien conmigo, claro… era una chica extraña y algo entrometida, pero también había sido muy considerada conmigo, de igual forma ella no sabía nada de lo que pasaba, nada de mí, no tenía derecho de enojarme por algo que para empezar había comenzado por Aoi.

-lo lamento… eso solo que…- suspire con algo de amargura – han pasado muchas cosas – Minako abrió los ojos como pidiendo más detalles de la situación, no pude evitar reírme de su expresión, se veía tierna – ¿recuerdas que ayer contestaste una llamada sin permiso? – dije con un tono de voz fuerte para hacer notar que me había molestado a lo que ella sonrió con algo de timidez.

- ¿arreglaste tu problema… con tu novio? – pregunto sin dejar su sonrisa.

- no tengo novio Minako-san – respondí con una sonrisa amarga, Minako me miro sorprendida.

-pero ¿el chico de ayer? – dijo confundida.

- no era nadie… o bueno… es alguien, pero no tiene nada que ver conmigo – sabía que Minako necesitaba saber todo lo que pasaba, y la verdad me vendría bien decirle a alguien más lo que estaba sucediendo, tal vez Minako podría aconsejarme… o tal vez no, pero sencillamente necesitaba sacarlo y era algo que sabia no debería mencionar a Emilie, me prepare para contarle desde el principio como todo este asunto había empezado , después de todo teníamos media hora antes de comenzar la clase. Comencé por decirle que era fan de una banda Visual Kei llamada the Gazette, le conté lo mucho que amaba su música y estilo, ella parecía no entender porque hablada de ello, sin embargo al contarle del concierto, el teléfono, los mensajes, el encuentro en el parque y la entrega del pase VIP la noche anterior, sus ojos se volvieron grandes por la sorpresa y una enorme sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

- ¡tienes que ir! – Minako grito con emoción, muchos de los compañeros que ya estaban en el lugar la miraron asustados.

- ¡¿estás loca? – pregunte controlando mas mi tono de voz.

- oye oye, no todos los días conoces a un músico famoso ¿Por qué no aprovechas esa oportunidad? Además, se nota que el chico está interesado en ti y tu deberías estarlo también… ¡es uno de tus ídolos! – Minako no podía entender el porqué no podía aceptar todo aquello.

-Minako-san, escúchame… - dije seriamente - el interés no nace de un momento a otro y si lo hace nada bueno puede salir de ello – su sonrisa fue desapareciendo – él es uno de mis ídolos pero eso es todo, solo alguien a quien admiro y nada más – la mire con algo de tristeza – y yo no puedo permitirme sentir algo así por el o alguien más – la mirada de Minako se lleno de confusión, sabía que querría preguntar a que me refería con ello sin embargo la clase estaba a punto de comenzar y ella tuvo que reservar sus preguntas para después, aunque yo no estaría dispuesta a hablar de ello, la única persona que conocía de esa promesa conmigo misma era Emilie, quien no lo aprobaba, sin embargo se había cansado de insistir tanto en ello y nunca más volvió a decirme nada del tema.

La clase había comenzado, nuestro maestro era joven y al parecer apuesto ya que muchas chicas lo miraban atrevidamente, para mí no era nadie especial, solo un maestro, su cabello era negro pero tenía algunas iluminaciones plateadas que le daban un estilo bastante genial si se me permitía decirlo, Minako y yo parecíamos ser las únicas dos chicas que no le prestábamos atención, después de todo esta universidad solo admitía mujeres así que a la primera señal de un hombre atractivo se volvían como locas. El maestro comenzó a hablar sobre lo que se realizaría durante el semestre, las reglas generales de la clase y lo más importante, nos indico que trabajaríamos en pareja y que se nos asignaría una diseñadora de un nivel más avanzado con quien deberíamos trabajar tomando fotografías y haciendo su publicidad, inmediatamente pensé en Emilie, no sabía si ella estaría disponible y como seria el proceso de selección ¿podía ser yo quien eligiera o debía ser ella quien nos seleccionara?, todas mis compañeras parecían tener la misma duda que yo y el maestro pareció notarlo así que continuo explicando.

- junto con su pareja deberán de elaborar una composición fotográfica, deberán mostrar que tan hábiles son sus habilidades con la fotografía y que tipo de mirada tienen – todas comenzamos a mirarnos un poco preocupadas – la mirada es importante en el momento de tomar una fotografía, no es solo una imagen, son emociones, momentos, recuerdos y expresiones de su ser, por eso hagan lo mejor por expresar todo lo que quieran en esa imagen con la cual de acuerdo a su trabajo las estudiantes de diseño de moda las elijaran como sus compañeras – sonreí pensando que sería una actividad realmente interesante – si varias alumnas de diseño elijen a la misma pareja para trabajar la decisión final recae en ustedes así que por favor pongan mucho esfuerzo en ello para evitar ese tipo de situaciones – el maestro comenzó a caminar por el aula – el día de hoy dedíquense a conocer mejor a sus compañeras de clase para decidir con quién trabajaran a partir de ahora, la convivencia es importante en el momento de trabajar en equipo así que tomen esa decisión con precaución – el maestro se acerco a la puerta de salida – pueden abandonar el aula de clase para relacionarse en un ambiente mas ameno, así que disfruten de este día y espero todos encuentren una buena pareja, pueden retirarse y les deseo mucha suerte – concluyo deslizando la puerta señalando que podríamos irnos ya.

Minako y yo salimos sin ninguna prisa del aula, tanto ella como yo sabíamos que terminaríamos trabajando juntas, así que nos saltamos ese pasó y nos dirigimos hacia el jardín de la universidad. Quería encontrar un lugar en el que pudiera relajarme y de alguna forma encontrar inspiración para el trabajo que debíamos realizar, quería ponerme a trabajar en ello lo más pronto posible y esa actitud me sorprendía ya que siendo sincera era un chica demasiado perezosa.

Al igual que yo Minako también estaba emocionada por el trabajo y quería concentrarse en una buena idea, así que estuvo de acuerdo en recostarse debajo de los arboles conmigo mientras cada una reproducía su música favorita, me sorprendía que Minako fuera una chica tan comprometida, a decir verdad no daba la impresión de serlo pero me alegraba mucho que lo fuera, eso me motivaría mas a trabajar. Las horas fueron pasando poco a poco y yo aun no lograba concentrarme en lo que debía hacer, por mas inevitable que fuera mis pensamientos volvían hacia lo que había sucedido el día anterior y las miles de preguntas que aun tenia, algo no andaba bien y yo moría de ganas por saber que era lo que pasaba.

Después de que el pasáramos la mayor parte de la mañana en el jardín Minako y yo nos separamos, yo iba a encontrarme con Emilie en los comedores de la universidad y Minako quería conversar con el maestro sobre algunas dudas que tenia y algunas ideas que afortunadamente habían surgido en ella durante este tiempo, habíamos quedado de vernos después ya que ella deseaba mostrarme un centro comercial donde habían cosas que decía podían interesarme, estaba decidida a ser mi guía turística, me despedí de ella y continué con mi camino hacia el lugar donde debía encontrarme con Emilie.

Llegue al comedor que se encontraba totalmente lleno, era un lugar bastante grande, me puse nerviosa con el simple hecho de cruzar la puerta, avance torpemente buscando señales de Emilie pero resultaba bastante complicado considerando la cantidad de personas que habían, sin embargo después de observar un poco mas logre verla sentada sola en una de las mesas más alejadas del lugar, sonreí aliviada de haberla encontrado y me apresure a sentarme con ella, pero estaba demasiado concentrada diseñando un nuevo vestido.

- ¡Nee-chan! – dije alegremente llamando su atención, Emilie me miro y sonrió.

- Hola Alice ¿Qué tal te ha ido? – pregunto casi sin emoción, me decepciono un poco que estuviera tan seria, pensaba que estaría tan emocionada de hablar conmigo así como yo lo estaba.

- por ahora bien, sin ningún problema, disfrutando de mi nueva vida – Emilie asintió con la misma expresión.

- oh, perdona...- dijo de repente sacando de su bolso una pequeña caja colocándola en la mesa – anoche había quedado de comer algo delicioso contigo pero no pude hacerlo por motivos de tiempo – levante mis hombros y sonreí intentándole decir que no importaba mucho – como sea, para compensarte por ello te compre un bento – Emilie sonrió y yo abrí mis ojos emocionada, siempre había querido comer bento. Recibí la caja emocionada y sin dudarlo ni un segundo la abri, mis ojos brillaron de la emoción al encontrar onigiri, salchichas en forma de pulpo, porciones de manzana como si fueran orejas de conejo, camarones, pequeños tomates y algas.

- ¡muchas gracias Emilie! – dije emocionada.

- no es nada – respondió ella retomando su diseño, me quede callada para que pudiera concentrarse mientras yo probaba por primera vez aquella deliciosa comida.

- por cierto – dijo de repente - ¿a qué hora terminas hoy?-.

- la verdad ya termine, hoy tenia la clase de fotografía todo el día, sin embargo hoy terminamos temprano – Emilie me miro extrañada, como si fuera algo poco común – el resto de la clase se basaba en interactuar con las compañeras de clase para escoger nuestras parejas para los futuros proyectos – dije llevando uno de los tomates a mi boca.

- Oh… ya veo, es decir que comerás esto y te irás – me parecía extraña la actitud de Emilie.

- ¿quieres que te espere? – pregunte pensando que ella tal vez deseaba que regresáramos juntas.

- no, no es eso, solo curiosidad – me decepcione un poco con su respuesta, la verdad esperaba un poco mas ella.

Después de eso Emilie había dejado de hablar, podía notar lo estresada que se encontraba con solo mirarla así que sencillamente me levante de la mesa después de haber terminado la comida despidiéndome y agradeciéndole por su gentil regalo, ella necesitaba espacio, necesitaba estar sola y comenzaba a sentir que le estorbaba. Con una sonrisa algo nostálgica camine hacia la salida del comedor. Baje las escaleras hasta la entrada principal de la universidad donde habría de encontrarme con Minako, para mi sorpresa ella ya estaba ahí sentada en uno de los muebles de la recepción leyendo un libro, me acerque a ella lentamente y sin decir nada ella noto mi presencia sonriendo dulcemente, era extraño pero de alguna forma su sonrisa logro animarme.

-¿vamos? – dijo suavemente levantándose del mueble. Yo solamente asentí mientras la seguía en silencio, Minako era una chica que realmente resaltaba, no solo por su altura si no porque tenía un encanto extraño, podía pasar fácilmente por una modelo. No tuve que caminar mucho para darme cuenta que mas adelante había alguien que me resultaba sumamente conocido, me detuve para observarlo mejor y asegurarme de que fuera la persona correcta, no quería equivocarme. El chico que se encontraba parado mirando hacia las hojas de los arboles que caían elegantemente en el suelo y yo me acerque junto con Minako confirmando que era la persona que pensaba.

- Elliot – dije llamando la atención del chico de cabello castaño que giro su cabeza para observarme - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Buscas a Emilie? – pregunte curiosa.

- Alice-chan… - sonrió negando con un movimiento de cabeza – hoy vine aquí por ti.

-¿eh? – dije mirándolo extrañada, también mire a Minako que se encontraba totalmente congelada ¿Qué le pasaba? Ella solía ser más animada. Elliot también la observo y la saludo amablemente, ella lenta y pausadamente le devolvió el gesto a lo que Elliot la miro con extrañeza.

- perdona si te molesto pero quería darte algo – Elliot llevo su mano a su bolsillo y saco un tiquete color verde muy familiar – el fin de semana habrá un evento de la PS company así que…me preguntaba si… ¿te gustaría ir conmigo? – abrí mis ojos sorprendida ¿Por qué todo lo relacionado con Aoi parecía perseguirme? aun no había decidido si quería ir o no y la idea no me atraía mucho, así que no me quedaba más que negarme.

- a decir verdad… -

- ¡qué curioso! Yo también iré a ese evento – me interrumpió Minako quien repentinamente se agarro de mi brazo.

- oye ¿Qué demon…?- dije con sorpresa y siendo interrumpida nuevamente.

- ¿Qué les parece si vamos todos juntos entonces? – Minako me miro intentando decirme algo con su mirada pero realmente no lograba entender que quería. Los ojos de Elliot reflejaron algo de decepción.

-oh… ya veo, supongo que no hay problema… ¿Alice-chan? – dijo este mirándome con sus ojos verdes. Nuevamente Minako apretó mi brazo con fuerza y entonces comencé a captar lo que quería.

- ¡oh! Sí, claro, será divertido – me esforcé por fingir una sonrisa con todas mis fuerzas ¡maldita sea! Estaba aceptando asistir a ese evento en donde Aoi podría verme.

- está bien entonces… pasare por ti a las cuatro a los dormitorios ¿te parece bien? – dijo Elliot terminando de entregarme la entrada del evento, yo solamente asentí mientras mantenía aquella sonrisa. Elliot se despidió de nosotras de la típica forma como se hacía en occidente, con un pequeño beso en la mejilla, note como las mejillas de Minako ardían e intente aguantar mi risa hasta que Elliot estuvo lo suficientemente lejos. Minako estallo en gritos y su boca formo una enorme sonrisa.

- ¡ese chico es muy guapo! – Grito emocionada – por favor tienes que darme esa entrada Alice-chan, después de todo tu ya tienes la que el chico molesto te dio – me reí de cómo Minako había llamado a Aoi, no podía evitarlo pero estaba feliz por ella, sonriéndole tome su mano y le entregue la entrada, Minako me abrazo con fuerza agradeciéndome - ¡muchas gracias! Esto será genial y tú me ayudaras ¿cierto? También vendrás con nosotros – no tenia mas opción, ya había aceptado así que no había nada más que hacer, suspire asintiendo con resignación.

Minako y yo continuamos con nuestro camino, sin embargo ella parecía estar en su mundo de fantasía, caminaba en silencio a su lado preguntándome si aun notaria mi presencia. En mi bolsillo sentí el teléfono vibrar, nuevo mensaje pensé, saque el celular observando el nombre del remitente, me detuve abruptamente y suspire con amargura, Aoi comenzaba nuevamente a enviar mensajes. Con poco interés decidí descubrir que quería ahora.

"_tengo el presentimiento de que este será un fin de semana interesante, te veré después Alice-chan"_

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida ¿Qué demonios? Aoi estaba contando con su suerte o sabia que acaba de aceptar ir, mire alrededor intento buscar señales de el por algún lugar ¿podría estar observando nuevamente? No había nadie cerca solo Minako que había continuado su camino sin mí, estaba frustrada por no entender que era lo que sucedía… ¿podía ser una coincidencia?... o ¿había algo más? Definitivamente quería saber que era lo que pasaba, esta vez estaba decidida a asistir al evento de la PS company y hacerle unas cuantas preguntas a Aoi.


	6. El festival

Minako me había llevado a un centro comercial cercano a la universidad, había aceptado con la condición de llevarme de nuevo a los dormitorios ya que me sería muy sencillo perderme en aquel lugar, aunque sabía que eso al mismo tiempo era algo malo para mi, a juzgar por lo que veía era una chica algo vanidosa por lo que sabía que tardaría en volver a mi nuevo "hogar" este día y después de su encuentro con Elliot quien ahora era para ella su hombre ideal y soñado quería buscar el mejor atuendo para llamar su atención el día del evento, habíamos pasado por varias tiendas buscando algo apropiado para ello, sin embargo nuestras opiniones con respecto al vestuario eran muy diferentes, la chica prefería los atuendos atrevidos y yo prefería algo más sencillo o discreto, nuestras opiniones chocaban ya ella quería mi opinión pues creía que era cercana a Elliot y suponía que yo sabía que tipo de chicas le gustaban, después de varias pruebas termino comprando una falda negra junto con una camisa color purpura que dejaba definir bien su figura, le hacía ver tierna y atrevida al mismo tiempo.

- Alice-chan ¿tú que usaras ese día? – pregunto mientras recibía las bolsas con una sonrisa.

- no lo sé… cualquier cosa estará bien – Minako me miro como si hubiera dicho la palabra más terrible del mundo.

- ¡¿estás loca? ¡¿Te encontraras con un guitarrista famoso y estas tan tranquila en cuanto a ello? – grito agarrándome del hombro.

- ¿Qué pasa? No es como si quisiera llamar su atención – Minako frunció el ceño pero su mirada se relajo y me sonrió con picardía.

- es verdad… no creo que puedas gustarle más de lo que ya le gustas – abrí mis ojos sorprendida

- ¿perdona? – dije sin dejar mi expresión.

- teniendo en cuenta todo lo que me has contado – su sonrisa creció – a ese chico debes de gustarle mucho – Minako comenzó a reír y yo la golpee en el brazo con el codo, ella siguió riendo divertida y yo suspire sabiendo que no tendría caso discutir con ella.

- piensa lo que quieras pero… solo quiero pedir una cosa – Minako dejo de reír y me miro con curiosidad – no le digas nada de esto a nadie, por favor no menciones ni siquiera el más mínimo detalle – la mire con seriedad para que comprendiera lo importante que era el no decir nada acerca de la extraña situación en la que me encontraba, Minako me miro por unos segundo extrañada, sin embargo sonrió tiernamente y asintió.

- te lo prometo Alice-chan – le devolví la sonrisa aliviada de que comprendiera lo importante que era para mí – solo con la condición de que me dejes elegir algo que puedas usar ese día – una sonrisa triunfante se formo en su rostro y yo no pude evitar reírme, Minako era una chica tan diferente de mi pero aun así lograba sentirme cómoda con ella.

De la misma manera en que tuvimos problemas y diferencias para encontrarle algo apropiado a ella también paso lo mismo conmigo, Minako insistía en que un cambio de estilo me vendría bien, que me gustara o no tenia que encantar a Aoi usando las legendarias "técnicas femeninas" me hacía reír su forma de pensar sin embargo no cedía en mi posición. Ella alegaba que mi estilo era el de una chica fuerte, un estilo muy rudo lo que me hacia estallar de risa, considerando que no era para nada así, en realidad era muy débil; para mí lo más importante era estar cómoda… un estilo común, Minako me recordaba un poco a mi madre cuando me pedía que usara algo diferente algo femenino y delicado, que debía dejar de lado los colores oscuros para agregarle más vida a mi estilo. Al final terminamos escogiendo un vestido blanco y sencillo para verme mas "delicada" pero planeaba combinarlo con mi chaqueta de cuero negra para no abandonar el toque que me hacia ser…yo. Minako y yo caminamos por varios minutos mientras me enseñaba el centro comercial llevándome a los lugares que sabia visitaría muy seguido, como la tienda de música y las salas de cine, muy amablemente Minako me invito a un helado, sin duda era una buena chica y por eso deseaba que todo saliera bien en el evento que se llevaría a cabo el fin de semana… aun que yo tuviera que enfrentarme a Aoi para resolver todo lo que estaba pasando, todas las cosas extrañas que sucedían, algo me decía que no sería nada agradable lo que pasaría sin embargo todo parecía ser mejor a no saber nada en absoluto, y el que Minako fuera al evento me daría una oportunidad de escabullirme para que Elliot no sospechase nada al respecto, el podría contarle algo a Emilie y eso no podía permitirlo.

Después de pasar toda la tarde hablando y riendo con Minako llegue a los dormitorios, aunque no disfrutaba realmente de las compras y me aburría yendo de tienda en tienda logre distraerme y pasar un rato agradable con mi nueva amiga de Japón, había conseguido olvidarme de todos mis asuntos por un momento y gracias a ello logre relajarme y ahora estaba de buen humor, el ambiente era agradable y el suave viento de la noche me envolvía en el, de alguna forma recordar que por fin después de tanto esfuerzo, de tanto querer escapar, de tanto anhelar estar en este lugar me llenaba de emoción y dejaba mis preocupaciones atrás, sonreía para mí misma alegremente mientras entraba por la puerta principal, Mary-san estaba sentada en la recepción leyendo algunas revistas me sonrió dándome la bienvenida y yo le devolví la sonrisa, ella continuo su actividad y yo subí las escaleras hacia mi dormitorio donde sabia que Emilie ya debería de estar, como siempre los pasillos eran tranquilos pero acogedores, me encontré con algunas chicas que murmuraban en voz baja y reían en frente de las habitaciones, no repararon mucho en mi así que camine sin ofrecer algún saludo para no molestarlas. Entre en la habitación que estaba ambientada con la música de Luna sea, grite un "tadaima" anunciando a Emilie que había llegado, ella salió de la cocina saludándome mientras observaba la bolsa que sostenía, me sonrió con picardía y se acerco a mi tomando la bolsa de mi mano y observando su contenido.

- qué bonito – dijo dirigiendo su atención a mí nuevamente y aun con esa sonrisa que comenzaba a molestarme - ¿para qué lo has comprado?- algo me decía que ella imaginaba que Elliot era la razón.

- una amiga me obligo a comprarlo… saldré el fin de semana con Elliot y ella – la sonrisa de Emilie desapareció y ahora era yo quien sonreía.

-espera ¿Qué? ¿No eran solo Elliot y tú?- pregunto confundida.

- no, seremos Minako-chan, Elliot y yo – sonreí fingiendo inocencia.

- ¿Por qué? – Emilie se cruzo de brazos – Elliot quería salir contigo-.

- yo solo quiero ir a ver a the Gazette – y a resolver algo con un guitarrista muy molesto, pensé.

- ¡Nee estas dejando la oportunidad de tener una cita! – mi mirada se torno algo seria al escucharla decir eso…

- no quiero una cita con nadie, tu mejor que nadie debería saberlo- respondí sin mirarla a los ojos.

- ¡Alice! ¡Han pasado 5 años ya, olvida eso y sigue adelante! – ignore a Emilie y camine hacia mi cama y me tire sobre ella en una actitud infantil, sentí como algo chocaba contra mi cabeza, no lo suficientemente duro para dolerme pero si para molestarme, observe a mi lado la bolsa con el nuevo vestido que Emilie había lanzado a mi cabeza - ¡¿Cuánto tiempo más seguirás huyendo?- discutir con Emilie era algo que detestaba, porque sabía que tenía razón en cierta forma, pero esto era algo que se salía de mis manos, no quería volver a sentir esa vacio, no quería tener ningún tipo de recuerdo desagradable en el país que tanto quería.

-tengo sueño – dije en un susurro pero Emilie logro escucharme.

- Está bien… duerme, sigue huyendo, ahógate en tus penas y continua viviendo miserablemente con ese dolor – enterré mi cabeza en mi almohada con fuerza y escuche como Emilie entraba nuevamente en la cocina, estaba molesta por todo lo que había dicho, porque una parte de mi sabía que tenía razón y también deseaba acabar con todo esto ya, pero más que nada porque sospechaba que me encontraba en una situación muy similar a una vivida hacía mucho tiempo ya. Hace 4 años atrás había conocido a los amigos de la universidad de Emilie y me había llevado muy bien con todos, los días con ellos fueron divertidos y disfrutaba los días en que iban a visitarme en algunas de las clases especiales que recibía allá, había ocasiones en que salía de estudiar temprano de mi universidad y me dirigía a la suya para pasar un momento con ellos y alegrar el día, pero una situación surgió inesperadamente, uno de los chicos con los que hablaba mas y con el cual solía tener muchas cosas en común parecía sentir algo por mí, Emilie me lo decía e intento hacer de Cupido entre nosotros dos para que estuviéramos juntos, pero yo me negué rotundamente a eso y aquel chico dejo de insistir también, tiempo después había decidido hacer una visita sorpresa, y encontré a Emilie y a él hablando seriamente en un asiento cerca de las canchas deportivas, me acerque lentamente para sorprenderlos pero al escuchar mi nombre me detuve y escuche su conversación… aquel chico le confesaba a Emilie sus sentimientos y le decía que solamente se había acercado a mi ya que ella en esa época tenía novio y que conmigo podría olvidarse de ella, yo podía llegar a ser su reemplazo perfecto ya que ella y yo teníamos ciertas cosas similares, Emilie confeso que también comenzaba a tener sentimientos por el pero que aun así no iba a abandonar su relación por él, por alguna razón después de escucharlos hablar decidí irme, me dolía un poco… porque a pesar de que yo no quería tener nada con nadie dolía el ser vista nada mas como el reemplazo de alguien, la segunda opción de alguien, nuevamente comparada con la perfección y la belleza de Emilie… eran cosas que desde entonces me sacaban de quicio, desde ese día deje de confiar en las parejas que Emilie intentaba formar conmigo y por alguna u otra razón de la vida terminaba siempre dándome cuenta que los casos siempre eran los mismo, siempre igual. Suspire mientras acariciaba mi cabeza donde la bolsa me había golpeado, Emilie estaba sentada en el escritorio comiendo ramen instantáneo, seguí ignorándola sabiendo que seguiría enojada aunque yo también lo estaba, no podía evitarlo, odiaba que siempre fuera comparada con ella, odiaba que mi familia siempre destacara mas sobre ella, odiaba la sombra en la que me había convertido… siempre detrás de ella… dependiendo de ella, me preguntaba si Aoi llegara a conocerla también centraría su atención en ella, me golpee la cabeza con fuerza provocando que Emilie me mirara con rareza, ¡pero en qué demonios estaba pensando! Porque habría de importarme eso, sin decir nada mas Emilie continuo su trabajo en el escritorio y yo intente despejar mi mente de el pensamiento que penosamente acaba de pasar por mi cabeza, debía pensar en algo mas, debía concentrarme en algo mas, no podía dejar que las cerraduras de mi corazón se abrieran, no podía dejar aparecer sentimientos por Aoi, después de todo… el no podía ir enserio conmigo… ¿o sí?

La semana siguió de la misma forma, Emilie y yo apenas e intercambiamos palabras, muchas veces me quedaba hasta tarde con Minako conociendo la ciudad o Emilie se quedaba en la universidad y así no teníamos que estar incomodas en el dormitorio, aunque ciertamente odiaba esa situación, el actuar como si nada, como si no estuviéramos presentes, todo ello comenzaba a resultarme molesto y sabia que tarde o temprano debía de ser yo quien rompiera con todo, sin embargo quería esperar a que pasara el día de hoy, terminar con una de mis preocupaciones para luego arreglar otra, así es, hoy era el día del festival, hoy sería el día en que no dejaría que Aoi se escapara, necesitaba que todas las respuestas se aclararan hoy. Me había levantado hace diez minutos y no había encontrado señal de Emilie en la habitación tampoco me había dejado alguna nota, sin embargo no le di importancia, sabía que debía estar evitándome así que no me preocupe por eso. Tome un largo baño y después de eso prepare la ropa que usaría, el vestido blanco que había comprado con Minako me quedaba bastante bien, me hacía ver delicada sin embargo como había dicho la chaqueta de cuero me daba el toque que me identificaba, también use unos leguis negros y tome prestado de Emilie sus botas de cuero negro, sabía que no lo notaria y si lo hacía estaba dispuesta a enfrentar ese infierno, después de eso utilice mi típico maquillaje, una línea negra debajo del ojo y un poco de polvo negro en el parpado, era algo sencillo pero se veía bien. Sin nada más que hacer decidí mandar algunos mensajes a Minako preguntando a qué hora llegaría, sin embargo tardaba mucho en responder por lo que me aburrí y deje mi celular a un lado, me gustaba mucho recibir mensajes y enviarlos así que me frustraba si nadie me respondía, sabía que era una actitud estúpida e infantil pero no podía evitarlo, se me había vuelto costumbre, después de todo así había sido como mi primera relación había comenzado, aunque era un recuerdo de aquella persona era algo que no me traía dolor ya que al final la costumbre de mandar mensajes la había retomado con una persona que se había convertido en una parte muy importante en mi vida, di un pequeño brinco y corrí hacia el computador que se encontraba en el escritorio reproduciendo música, eso me había hecho recordar que no le había escrito nada a él desde que llegue ¿Cómo podía ser tan horrible? El era una persona tan preciada y a causa de todos lo que sucedía me había olvidado de él, sabía que no podría encontrarlo conectado en este momento en internet ya que en mi país natal era tarde y seria hora de dormir, aunque él no solía dormir mucho, sin embargo como lo había imaginado no se encontraba en línea, suspire algo deprimida y comencé a escribir un mensaje para él.

_Querido Deck:_

_¿Cómo esta mi querido amigo licántropo? Espero no estés enojado conmigo por no haberme contactado en estos días… lo siento, muchas cosas han pasado, pero por favor no debes preocuparte, estoy bien. Si supieras todo lo que ha sucedido… no creo que seas capaz de creerme, aunque me gustaría contártelo todo… no es el momento, sin embargo si las cosas comienzan a ir por mal camino como siempre he de recurrir a ti… espero no te moleste. Estoy feliz, no lo dudes, sabes cuánto quería venir a este lugar, aunque te extraño y extrañaré nuestras largas conversaciones hasta el amanecer y el reír contigo… perdona enserio por dejarte pero seguiré informándote de todo, solo espera ¿está bien? Te quiero Deck. _

Envié el pequeño mensaje a Deck esperando que no estuviera molesto, pero estaba feliz de escribirle, el estaba lleno de recuerdos agradables, solía molestarlo diciendo que era un licántropo ya que si se enojaba podía ser la persona más peligrosa del mundo pero en su estado normal era la persona más agradable, tierna y especial que jamás había conocido, aunque nunca llegue a tener un sentimiento romántico por él lo quería tanto, le quería como a nadie más en el mundo, su amistad me había salvado tantas veces, siempre que estaba mal Deck aparecía para hacerme reír, siempre que me sentía tonta e inútil Deck aparecía para demostrarme lo especial e importante que era… Deck jamás miro a Emilie, tal vez esa era una de las razones por las que él era tan especial para mí, él me enseño muchas cosas, él logro darme más confianza… él era la razón por la que estaba aquí ahora. Deje el computador a un lado y me senté en mi cama tomando mi teléfono, Minako por fin había respondido diciendo que estaría en camino, observe la lista de mensajes que tenia, era una costumbre releer mis mensajes pero hice una mueca el ver nuevamente los mensajes de "Yuu-kun" no había borrado ninguno por qué no era una costumbre mía hacerlo, estaba algo aliviada de que durante el resto de la semana no enviara otro mensaje, sabía que si lo hubiera hecho estaría de mal humor con él y desesperada por saber de que trataba todo. Leí detenidamente cada uno de sus mensajes y mis respuestas recordando y analizando en qué momento los había recibido buscando una supuesta explicación lógica del tema pero no lograba descubrir nada, todo seguía siendo un misterio para mí. Fui interrumpida inmediatamente por un nuevo mensaje de Minako, había llegado a los dormitorios y me pedía que fuera por ella a la recepción, sonreí emocionada de ver a mi nueva amiga ya que sabía que estaría nerviosa por ver a Elliot hoy y eso me parecía divertido, tome mi celular, mi billetera y el sobre con el pase VIP que Aoi me había dado, Minako se había quedado con el que Elliot había traído para mi, puse todo en el espacioso bolsillo de mi chaqueta y salí para encontrarme con mi amiga que tal y como había previsto se encontraba nerviosa pero alegre, Minako se veía realmente linda, su maquillaje era leve y delicado, su largo cabello estaba rizado y había sacado algo de capul… se veía adorable, le sonreí mientras bajaba las escaleras y me acerque a ella que me miro devolviéndome la sonrisa.

- No se nota mucho el cambio de estilo pero estas linda – se levanto del asiento y me miro de pies a cabeza – ese guitarrista quedara como un idiota cuando te vea – me reí de su comentario y la abrace.

- el que quedara como un idiota será Elliot, solo espera a que te vea – Minako sonrió de oreja a oreja, podía notar lo emocionada que estaba con todo esto y me hacia feliz verla así.

-¿enserio lo crees? – sus ojos reflejaban lo emocionada que estaba, asentí en respuesta a su pregunta y ella dio algunos brincos de emoción aplaudiendo suavemente. Aun teníamos tiempo antes de que Elliot llegara así que me dedique a mostrarle el lugar a Minako aunque no había mucho que mostrar y pensé que el recorrido se le haría aburrido pero Minako no paro de hablar y de hacer bromas sobre la mas mínima cosa que veía, era como una niña pequeña que se emocionaba con cualquier tipo de cosa. Caminábamos tranquilamente mientras reíamos cerca de la entrada de los dormitorios, el ambiente era relajante y el día aunque soleado era fresco por lo que no sentía calor y eso era una buena señal de lo contrario estaría de mal humor y podría desquitarme con la primera persona que se me cruzara en frente. El sonido de un automóvil acercando alejo aquella calma que sentía, Minako miro hacia la entrada y sus ojos buscaron insistentemente el rostro de Elliot en el asiento del conductor, era tierno, logre sonreír un poco al verla así pero me encontraba muy nerviosa pensando que pronto volvería a ver a mi banda favorita… y hablaría personalmente con el molesto guitarrista. Elliot se bajo de su auto color blanco y nos dirigió un saludo moviendo su brazo, Minako tomo mi brazo y me sonrió emocionada, yo le devolví la sonrisa y le di un empujón indicando que debíamos ir hacia donde su supuesto chico ideal estaba, no soltó mi brazo y aplicaba mas fuerza conforme nos acercábamos ¿era posible que le gustara tanto? Solo lo había visto una vez, ni si quiera habían tenido una conversación, solamente un breve intercambio de palabras pero nada que pudiera justificar la emoción y el nerviosismo que esta chica sentía.

- Hola chicas ¿listas para este día especial? – Elliot sonrió provocando que Minako casi me arrancara el brazo.

- Yo siempre estoy lista si se trata de ver a the GazettE – respondí alegremente, Elliot miro a Minako y se acerco a ella ofreciéndole su mano.

- Por cierto no nos hemos presentado, soy Elliot vengo de Australia y soy un fanático de el Jrock – Minako se soltó de mi brazo y adoptó su posición de chica provocativa, delicadamente le dio su mano a Elliot y le sonrió.

- Mucho gusto, Yo soy Fukushima Minako, espero podamos llevarnos bien a partir de ahora – Minako le guiñó un ojo y Elliot dejo escapar una risa nerviosa, no pude evitar reírme un poco de ello, Minako no era una chica normal… es decir, esa no es la forma en la que una japonesa suele presentarse, ella parecía ser mas americana en ese sentido.

- aunque aún es temprano – dijo Elliot alejándose un poco de Minako – creo que será mejor si llegamos antes o ¿quieren pasar a comer algo primero? – Minako me miro con ojos de cachorro en un inútil intento de convencerme para aceptar la invitación de Elliot, sin embargo no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de estar en el festival antes de que the GazettE tocara y así poder hablar con Aoi.

- no, andando, entre más pronto lleguemos mejor – respondí firmemente notando un toque de decepción en los ojos de ambos. Como quería llegar lo más pronto posible tome el brazo de Minako y la hice sentarse en el asiento del pasajero, me alego con la mirada pero le susurre que primero se dedicara a observarlo y así descubrir sus gustos y esas cosas para poder conquistarlo, eso pareció convencerla pues se sentó obedientemente. Yo me situé en el asiento del copiloto sintiéndome un poco extraña ya que estaba en el lado izquierdo del auto y no estaba acostumbrada a eso, Elliot lo noto por mi expresión y se rio mientras encendía la radio, una canción que no conocía comenzó a sonar, logre identificar que era de Alice Nine.

- Te acostumbraras pronto – me dijo mientras encendía el auto, el sonido de el motor me provoco un escalofrío, estaba nerviosa ya que no sabía cómo debía enfrentar a Aoi, miles de situaciones imaginativas pasaban por mi cabeza dándome las posibilidades de respuestas que podía darme y las posibles preguntas con las que podría acorralarlo, sabía que no tenía sentido estar haciendo eso ya que las cosas nunca salen como se planean o imaginan… o al menos conmigo nunca ha funcionado. Como la primera vez que iba al concierto de the GazettE el viaje se me hacia largo y esta vez era incomodo, Elliot parecía querer establecer una conversación pero nada salía de su boca y Minako no dejaba de mirarlo poniéndolo más nervioso, esa chica necesitaba controlarse un poco ya que si continuaba así se me haría difícil escaparme estando en el evento. Deje de darle importancia y como de costumbre observaba por la ventana con curiosidad los lugares por los que pasábamos, algunos llamaron mi atención como el parque de diversiones o un lugar que imagine Emilie debía visitar mucho pues logre notar que muchas de las personas que se encontraban en ese lugar usaban atuendos extravagantes e interesantes, sentí un poco de tristeza sabiendo que ella y yo no estábamos en las mejores situaciones pero estaba decidida a cambiar eso pronto, pero una cosa a la vez y este asunto tenía algo de prioridad, si no lo resolvía pronto podría terminar volviéndome loca y peor aun… podría comenzar a odiar la banda que mas amaba en el mundo por culpa de el misterioso, molesto e insistente guitarrista. Cerré mis ojos y apoye mi cabeza para relajarme un poco, comencé a respirar profundamente como si cada vez que tomara aire obtuviera un poco mas de valor, no es que estuviera asustada pero era una chica torpe y no quería empeorar más las cosas, estaba preocupada de no lograr lo que me proponía. Sentí como el auto se detenía lentamente y mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, abrí mis ojos con curiosidad y me encontré en un enorme estacionamiento lleno de fanáticas del Jrock ¿en qué momento habíamos llegado? Elliot se bajo del auto y yo lo seguí, Minako se quedo adentro un poco más de tiempo… ¿esperaba que Elliot le abriera? Si era eso entonces las cosas no habían ido como ella quería, no pude evitar reírme un poco de ello. Mire a mi alrededor, el ambiente era agradable, se podía sentir la emoción en el aire, chicos y chicas reunidos para observar a sus bandas favoritas y pasar un buen momento cantando y gritando con euforia. Di unos pasos hacia donde la multitud se dirigía y sentí como Minako se agarraba a mi brazo nuevamente.

- ¿en qué momento me dejaras sola con él? – susurro en mi oído.

- no te preocupes, en cuanto lleguemos te dejare a solas con Elliot – respondí acelerando el paso, nadie podía entender las ganas que tenia de salir de esto, me mataba la curiosidad, me frustraba el no saber ni entender nada. Elliot se situó a nuestro lado y continuamos caminando entre la multitud, la cual avanzaba lentamente y comenzaba a molestarme ya que el espacio se iba reduciendo provocando que las personas comenzaran a empujar en busca de un lugar y algunas eran un poco agresivas ¿Quién había dicho que las fans de Japón eran calmadas? Habíamos caminado por varios corredores del estadio en el que se llevaría a cabo la presentación, la organización era bastante eficiente por lo que para mi suerte avanzábamos rápidamente. Observe que faltaba poco para llegar a la entrada en la que recibirían los boletos, y por lo que alcanzaba a notar estaban separando a los VIP de los normales, si debía separarme de ellos este era el momento. -¡Elliot! – grite agarrándolo del brazo, pude notar que Minako dio un pequeño brinco y mordí mi labio para contener una risita, Elliot se volteo y me miro confundido – perdona, deje mi entrada en el auto no puedo encontrarla – dije intentando sonar preocupada, Elliot abrió sus enormes ojos verdes y tomo mi mano.

- iré por el no te preocupes – apreciaba el intento de caballerosidad de Elliot ante mi pequeña mentira pero no era lo que quería.

- no por favor, no te preocupes – sonreí – yo iré, por ahora entren, yo los veré después, apártenme un lugar – dije alejándome con dificultad entre la multitud para situarme detrás de dos chicas que eran bastante altas, así Elliot no podría verme, ser bajita tenía sus ventajas, según sabia Ruki y yo teníamos la misma altura, sonreí un poco al pensar en eso y comencé a observar disimuladamente las figuras de Elliot y Minako alejándose por la puerta principal. En cuanto estuve fuera de la vista de mi amiga y su nuevo príncipe azul me acerque nuevamente junto con el resto de las fans a la entrada, no tarde mucho ya que no me había alejado demasiado pero por alguna razón se había vuelto más estrecho el lugar. Con la misma dificultad seguí caminando junto con una chica de cabello rosa y varias perforaciones en su rostro, su maquillaje era pesado y llevaba lentes de contacto azules, me parecía bastante impresionante la forma en la que se vestían y maquillaban las fans del Visual Kei, envidiaba que en ellas quedara tan bien porque sabía que nada de eso luciría en mi. Llegue a la entrada y un enorme chico que no parecía ser japonés extendió su mano ante mi pidiendo el boleto, tontamente la saque de mi bolsillo y se la entregue, con una mirada extraña volvió a observarme de pies a cabeza y examino con atención el pase VIP, tomo un collar de una de las cajas que tenía a su lado y me lo entrego devolviéndome mi pase que ahora estaba rasgado por la mitad, lo mire agradeciéndole y él con la misma expresión de seriedad me hizo un gesto indicándome por donde debía seguir caminando, ingrese en el lugar siguiendo la dirección que me había señalado, el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío, algunos miembros del staff corrían de un lado a otro con botellas de agua, café, cajas, cables e instrumentos, muchos de ellos me observaban por un momento y yo solo les respondía con una inclinación de cabeza y ellos me imitaban y continuaban con su camino, pero no lograba ver a alguna fan por ningún lado y el camino comenzaba a alargarse mucho ¿me habría perdido? me detuve un momento mirando hacia tras asegurándome de no haber ignorado algún cartel o algo por el estilo que indicara el camino hacia la arena o hacia el lugar donde la gente VIP debe ir, pero no note nada por el estilo, y si estaba lo más probables es que estuviera escrito en kanjis y eso significaba que de igual forma no sabría a donde ir. Suspire y di la vuelta decidida a volver a la entrada principal y pedir indicaciones, pero por alguna razón mis piernas comenzaron a temblar haciéndome perder el equilibrio y provocando que cayera golpeándome en la frente contra el suelo.

- ¡Ah! – grite al sentir el impacto, levante mi cabeza poniéndome de rodillas y acariciando el lugar donde me había golpeado, suspire con rabia por haberme golpeado de una forma tan estúpida, iba a levantarme, pero parece que alguien mas había decidido ayudarme con eso pues sentí como me tomaban del brazo y me ponían de pie, parpadee un par de veces en esos segundos y gire mi cabeza para ver a la persona que me había levantado tan amable y sorpresivamente, pero me congele al ver de quien se trataba.

- ¿estás bien? – dijo el chico de cabello rubio largo, asentí torpemente mirando sus ojos de oscuro color café.

- lo…lo estoy…gracias, Uruha-san – el guitarrista me miro por unos segundos con asombro y luego sonrió.

- eres una fan ¿no? – Sonreí tímidamente – no pareces miembros del staff de alguna de las bandas que están acá –

- Soy una fan – respondí ampliando mi sonrisa – en especial de the GazettE Uruha-san – hizo una pequeña reverencia en lo que pensé que era una forma de agradecer, estaba realmente nerviosa, ahora estaba en frente de otro de los miembros de mi banda favorita y para terminar de empeorar las cosas Uruha-san era realmente apuesto, me ponía nerviosa... nada nuevo teniendo en cuenta que es miembro de la banda que amo – perdona las molestias – dije agachando la mirada, sabía que comenzaba a ponerme roja.

- No es molestia, me alegra que estés bien – soltó una pequeña risita – eres tierna ¿sabes? – lo mire abriendo mis ojos y con mi cara roja como un tomate.

-no… no lo soy – respondí tapando mi rostro… me había tomado por sorpresa, Uruha rio nuevamente con mas animo

-¿lo ves? Reacción tierna – sonrió amablemente, apreté mis puños a causa del nerviosismo y lo mire con timidez Uruha se cruzo de brazos y me observo con curiosidad - ¿estás perdida? ¿Necesitas ayuda en algo? No eres de Japón ¿cierto? – pregunto.

- oh… no, no soy japonesa como puedes notar, y si… creo que estoy perdida – me reí con nerviosismo, sabía que parecía una tonta diciendo todo esto – Por cierto… Soy Alice, Uruha-san- hice una reverencia – es un placer conocerte – Uruha abrió un poco más los ojos y se acerco mas a mí para observarme mejor.

- ¿Alice-san? – pregunto llevando un dedo a su boca, como analizando algo, asentí – entonces… ¿podría ser que… estés buscando a Aoi-kun? – me quede callada por unos segundos analizando lo que Uruha acababa de preguntarme.

- ¿Cómo es que…? –

- ¿Qué lo sé? – Uruha rio – digamos que te ha estado esperando, no ha dejado de mirar al público desde que llego – abrí mis ojos nuevamente, estaba sorprendida y me costaba mucho procesar lo que me estaba diciendo, esto era muy extraño, es decir ¿Por qué abría de hablarles de mi? y aun peor… ¿de buscarme entre el público?

- eh… pues… yo… si – me costó mucho decirlo – estoy buscándolo – hice un puchero al pronunciar esas palabras, no quería dar una impresión equivocada, Uruha aparto la mirada de mi y comenzó a reír con fuerza, lo que me hizo sentir aun más tonta y algo humillada, todo por culpa de Aoi.

- ven conmigo entonces – volvió a mirarme sonriendo con amabilidad, me parecía que Uruha era una persona realmente amable – Y por cierto, el placer es todo mío – sonreí agradecida y emocionada, a diferencia de Reita el parecía ser alguien fácil de tratar, alguien con quien seria cómodo estar. Asentí y comencé a seguir a Uruha a través de los pasillos que aun eran solitarios, miraba a mi alrededor con curiosidad esperando recordar el camino de salida ya que estábamos tomando varias desviaciones, Uruha silbaba algunas de sus canciones y yo sonreía cuando lograba reconocerlas y comenzaba a cantarlas en mi mente aunque también las susurraba inconscientemente en algunos momentos. Uruha se detuvo en frente de una puerta y yo observe el letrero escrito en romaji que decía "the GazettE", no pude evitar sonreír, cuando veía los backstage de sus conciertos imaginaba a menudo lo que sería estar con ellos mientras se preparaban o practicaban así que verlo era algo que me hacia realmente feliz. Uruha abrió la puerta y entro dándome una señal para seguirlo también, tímidamente di unos cuantos pasos hasta estar en la enorme habitación, habían enormes espejos y una mesa llena de dulces y bebidas, varios sillones que lucían bastante cómodas, pero quien realmente llamaba mi atención era la persona que se encontraba sentado en estos – Kai-san, tenemos una invitada – dijo el rubio al baterista que leía cuidadosamente unos papeles, giro su cabeza hacia donde estábamos y dio un pequeño brinco al observarme, no pude evitarlo pero me pareció adorable, se levanto dejando los papeles a un lado con cuidado y me saludo con una típica reverencia la cual imite con timidez y torpeza, Uruha rio y acaricio mi cabello juguetonamente a lo que lo mire con sorpresa abriendo mis ojos – Nee Kai-san ¿no es tierna? – volvió a reír separándose de mí y tirándose sobre el sofá.

- Lo lamento, Uruha-kun es algo impulsivo cuando algo o alguien le agrada – se disculpo Kai dirigiéndose a mí, la sangre me subió a las mejillas y las manos comenzaron a sudar – y perdóname de nuevo pero ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto dando primero una mirada reprobatoria a Uruha y luego una leve sonrisa para mí.

- Perdona Kai-san, etto… yo soy fan de the GazettE – Kai asintió, iba a continuar presentándome pero Uruha me interrumpió.

-Kai-san, no es solo una fan, ella es Alice-san – Uruha levanto su cabeza dirigiendo su mirada hacia nosotros y sonriendo, la sonrisa de Kai creció mostrando sus característicos hoyuelos que lo hacían tan tierno y atractivo.

- ¿ah sí? ¿Eres la chica que Aoi-kun está esperando impacientemente? – pregunto cruzándose de brazos sonriendo aun. No sabía que debía responder a eso, todo parecía estar tomando una dirección diferente a lo que realmente me proponía hacer en aquel lugar.

-Yo… creo que si… jeje – Kai y Uruha rieron.

-¿Qué se supone que es ese "creo"? - dijo Kai aun riendo – tienes razón Uruha-kun, ella es tierna – ¿Cuántas veces podría ponerme roja en un solo día? Dos halagos de parte de dos de mis ídolos, este día era definitivamente raro y para empeorar las cosas sabía que esto no acabaría aquí.

-¡Viniste! – Grito alguien a mis espaldas, me gire para encontrarme con los ojos oscuros de Aoi brillando de emoción y su enorme sonrisa - ¡Alice-chan, bienvenida! – Aoi entro en la habitación colocándose a mi lado, yo aun continuaba en shock por el comentario de Kai y Uruha y me costaba procesar lo que estaba pasando.

- oye Aoi-san no la asustes – dijo Uruha levantándose del sofá para colocarse en frente de mi en una especie de intento por defenderme – ya entiendo porque la pobre estaba tan nerviosa mientras te buscaba, pareces un acosador – Kai rio y asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿¡me estabas buscando! – grito Aoi empujando a Uruha a un lado.

- ¿eh? Yo… pues veras – las palabras salían torpemente de mi boca.

- Perdonen chicos, será mejor dejarlos solos – interrumpió Kai aun con su divertida sonrisa – Uruha-kun salgamos, estos chicos deben hablar – el guitarrista y el baterista se miraron sonriendo tontamente mientras asentían.

- mas te vale no espantar más a Alice-san – finalizo Uruha mientras salía de la habitación junto con el líder. En cierta forma estaba aterrada, había llegado el momento de hablar y sabía que esto no sería fácil, pero también estaba muy contenta de haber intercambiado palabras con el baterista y el otro guitarrista de mi banda favorita y eso hizo que comenzara a olvidar lo que había practicado antes de llegar para acorralar con preguntas a Aoi, mi cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos y había una mezcla de emociones y sensaciones en mi. Observe a Aoi que me miraba en silencio con una sonrisa, aparte mi mirada rápidamente pues sabía que esa apariencia de inocencia ablandaría mi determinación por sacarle toda la verdad, si quería que este chico hablara debía de sacar mi lado fuerte, debía buscar una forma de transformarme en una persona más decidida con respecto a esto.

- ¿quieres sentarte? – pregunto Aoi cortando el silencio que había entre los dos y sin decir nada más se dirigió hacia el sofá en el cual Uruha se había derrumbado hace unos minutos y me hizo señales con su mano para que tomara asiento en frente de él – si viniste hoy se que debe ser porque tienes algo que decir – sonrió amablemente – te escucho – la actitud de Aoi era sin duda diferente a lo que solía ser, sin embargo era más agradable de este modo, como me había dicho me senté en el sofá frente a él y lo mire con seriedad, el conservaba su sonrisa y su expresión de calma, entre cruce mis dedos y tome aire con fuerza.

- como has dicho, he venido a hablar contigo – no sabía por dónde debía comenzar o como debía de llegar al punto – veras… estos días han sido extraños, desde que te conocí no he podido descansar en paz porque…-

- ¡ah! Alice-chan ¿podría ser porque te gusto? – pregunto de repente, abrí mis ojos y nuevamente la sangre me subió a las mejillas.

- ¡no es eso lo que quiero decir! – Corregí inmediatamente – permíteme terminar de hablar por favor…- Aoi rio

-lo lamente… continua por favor, no lo hare de nuevo – incline mi cabeza hacia un lado mientras intentaba calmarme, su interrupción me había molestado.

- No he podido descansar porque siempre pareciera ser que sabes que hago y en qué momento lo hago – dije con voz molesta – me asusta el repentino interés que has tomado en mi desde la primera vez que nos vimos, no quiero ofenderte pero no hay forma de que deje de creer que esto es un juego y si esto es así entonces me veré muy decepcionada de ti… y de la banda que amo y no quiero que eso pase – apreté con fuerza mis puños – quiero saber qué es lo que quieres, quiero saber que pretendes y que debo hacer – lo mire con algo de nostalgia – para que detengas esto – guarde silencio por un momento para que Aoi comprendiera que era su turno de hablar, su sonrisa ya no estaba y su expresión había cambiado a una que reflejaba reflexión, podía notar que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, que intentaba buscar una respuesta a mis peticiones y a mis preguntas, después de un rato su sonrisa volvió.

- Estaba algo inquieto pensando que tal vez no vendrías – dijo por fin – así que decidí ir a verte para intentar convencerte de venir hoy y entonces cuando estaba en el camino te escuche a ti y a tu amiga hablando sobre el evento, sobre que vendrías… - soltó una pequeña risita – logre esconderme bien para que no lograras verme… así que solo ha sido coincidencia Alice-chan – la mirada de Aoi no me daba señales para pensar que podía estar mintiendo así que decidí creer en él en ese aspecto – y lo lamento… mi actitud ha sido algo molesta, lo sé, pero como había dicho antes esto no es un juego, si lo fuera ya me habría rendido hace mucho – Aoi agacho la mirada – este interés tan repentino me sorprende a mi también… y no puedo hacer nada contra ello, créeme que lo he intentado – Aoi comenzaba a bajar la voz por lo que inconscientemente me acerque más para escuchar con atención – así que por favor no pienses mal de mí o de la banda Alice-chan, sin embargo – sus ojos oscuros se encontraron con los míos, me congele ante su mirada penetrante y seria - ¿Qué pasa si no quiero parar? ¿Qué pasa si quiero algo de ti? – Se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a acercarse a mi – si supieras que es lo que quiero ¿me lo darías? – Retrocedí con un leve brinco quedando acorralada entre el espaldar del sofá y el rostro de Aoi que ahora estaba frente a mí – ¿me darás lo que necesito? – su mirada era intensa, tanto que hacía que mi corazón latiera con fuerza, Aoi llevo su mano derecha a mi cuello y lo acaricio suavemente provocándome un escalofrió.

- ¿Qué… que estas…? –las manos comenzaban a temblarme, estaba paralizada.

- Alice-chan…- inclino su rostro hacia mi – hazme ese pequeño favor – susurro contra mi cuello, su aliento tibio provoco que mi cuerpo se arqueara. Aun temblando coloque mis manos sobre sus hombros en un intento por alejarlo de mi, estaba asustada, esta situación comenzaba a ponerse incomoda y me hace sentir vulnerable, nuevamente Aoi había tomado el control de la situación.

- detente… - dije con un tono de voz bajo apretando mis parpados e intentando llevar toda mi fuerza a mis manos para apartarlo de mi - ¡detente! – repetí esta vez con mayor fuerza y logrando separarme más de Aoi cuyo cuerpo parecía ser más pesado de lo que pensaba, estaba segura que si el continuaba comenzaría a llorar y a gritar, tenía mucho miedo.

-¡Aoi-kun! – Aoi se separo rápidamente de mí en un salto al escuchar la voz de Reita desde la puerta, me gire para ver al chico rubio entrando en la habitación con rapidez y tomando al guitarrista del brazo - ¡es hora comenzar, así que deja de perder el tiempo! – el rostro de Aoi estaba pálido.

- Rei… Reita-kun es que… - dijo con dificultad.

- lamento haber interrumpido, pero es hora de irnos – dijo con un tono de voz más calmado mirándome, yo solamente asentí, estaba temblando y las palabras no lograban salir de mi boca, Reita arrastro a Aoi fuera de la habitación sin dificultad alguna y yo me quede ahí sentada procesando lo que había pasado hace un momento. Aunque parecía ser que no le agradaba a Reita estaba realmente aliviada de que apareciera en ese instante, el Aoi que estaba conmigo hoy parecía diferente, como si estuviese enojado, cansado o impaciente por algo ¿Qué era lo que quería de mi? ¿Por qué siempre terminaba con más dudas después de verlo? Un camino llevaba a otro y una nueva duda nacía. Las manos continuaban temblándome y el aire comenzó a faltarme, sentía que necesitaba salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, me levante con dificultad y me dirigí hacia la puerta que había quedado abierta, lentamente camine apoyándome en la pared sin siquiera mirar a donde me dirigía, mi corazón continuaba latiendo con fuerza y sin darme cuenta mi visión se torno borrosa, las cálidas lagrimas comenzaron a derramarse acariciando mis mejillas y las rodillas me fallaron haciéndome derrumbar en mitad del pasillo junto a la pared, me abrazaba a mi misma mientras sollozaba, no entendía por qué me había afectado tanto esto, él me hacía sentir vulnerable, me había asustado mucho esa faceta que había descubierto de él…

-¿eh?- dijo una voz en frente de mí – oye, oye ¿Qué pasa? – No quise levantar mi mirada y no era como si pudiera ver mucho, no paraba de llorar - ¿Estás bien?... no, perdona, fue una pregunta tonta – levante mi cabeza intentando ver de quien se trataba, me encontré con una figura borrosa frente a mi rostro - ¿Qué debería hacer? – Dijo el chico con tono de voz preocupado – cálmate ¿sí? Todo tiene una solución en esta vida, así que cálmate – comencé a recuperar mi visión y me encontré con un chico de cabello castaño con lentes de contacto azules y con dos perforaciones en sus labios, sabía que lo había visto antes en algún lugar, y que era miembro de una de las bandas de la PScompany, pero no lograba recordar quién era, el pareció leer mi expresión de confusión – perdona ¿te asuste? – negué con mi cabeza limpiando las lagrimas con mi mano temblorosa.

- estoy bien – dije con mi voz entre cortada, el chico tomo mi mano.

- por favor ¿Quién te va a creer? – rio tiernamente – mira ¡estas temblando y llorando! No podrías estar peor – dijo en forma burlona, me reí de eso – eso es, eso es, vuelve a sonreír, te ves más bonita así – suspire sarcásticamente, la verdad siempre que alguien me decía eso reaccionaba de esa manera, sabía que nadie lo decía enserio, pero estaba conmovida con su tierno intento de animarme, su rostro también me resultaba algo adorable, lo mire nuevamente con una débil sonrisa.

- gracias – dije en un susurro, el chico me ayudo a levantarme sosteniendo aun mi mano que inconscientemente yo apretaba con fuerza, era extraño, sentía como si él me diera la fuerza para estar bien, como si pudiera dispersar de mi memoria el momento incomodo que había vivido hace poco.

- No hice nada – respondió sonriendo alegremente y soltando mi mano para llevar las suyas a sus bolsillos – pero si tu lo dices entonces me alegra haber servido de algo – incline mi cabeza para agradecerle nuevamente de una forma más formal, el chico misterioso rio suavemente y levanto mi cabeza tomando mi mentón con su mano y sonriendo - por cierto, soy Kazuki guitarrista de Screw –.


	7. Conociendo a la banda

- Soy… Alice – mis ojos estaban hinchados por el llanto y mi voz era débil, mi corazón latía con fuerza ante la tierna pero seductora sonrisa de Kazuki – una persona común y corriente – mordí mi labio sabiendo que había dicho algo tonto pero por suerte a él pareció causarle gracia ya que comenzó a reír con fuerza apartándose de mí y desviando su mirada. No tardo mucho en calmarse y mirarme nuevamente.

- Una persona común… no estaría acá – me sonrió, por alguna razón su sonrisa me hacía sentir mejor, como si pudiera llenarme de un calor especial – este lugar es solo para los artistas, el staff y los invitados VIP – sonreí amargamente recordando el motivo por el cual había logrado entrar a tan importante lugar.

- Solo me perdí – Kazuki se cruzo de brazos sin dejar de sonreír.

- Que tierna – susurro con una voz divertida, abrí mis ojos al tiempo que sentía la sangre subir a mis mejillas ¿Cuántas veces debía escuchar eso hoy?

- ¿Perderse es tierno? – pregunte agachando mi cabeza de modo que mi cabello cubría mi rostro y lograba disimular un poco mis mejillas coloradas.

- Es tierno que pienses que creeré que solo te perdiste – lo mire sorprendida por lo que había dicho, suspire algo molesta al notar que aun seguía siendo una persona fácil de leer, tan fácil de controlar, no pude evitar más que tomar una expresión de seriedad ante ello. Kazuki se acerco nuevamente tomando mi mano – este sitio es incomodo ¿no crees? – asentí sin decir nada mas, a decir verdad no estaba pensando muy bien las cosas que estaba haciendo – ven conmigo, te hará bien hablar – sin oponer resistencia alguna me deje llevar por el guitarrista que había acabado de conocer, sinceramente las cosas que sucedían últimamente comenzaban a carecer de sentido, todo era demasiado extraño, demasiado espontaneo y poco creíble, sabía que este suceso terminaría pareciendo un sueño al final del día. Tampoco entendía por qué mi actitud con este chico era tan calmada, no me negaba a nada de lo que me pedía y tampoco me escandalizaba ante el más mínimo toque de su parte al contrario de Aoi, cuando él estaba cerca me sentía incomoda, cuando intentaba hacerme un cumplido o intentaba tomar mi mano me enojaba y terminaba gritándole, ahora que lo pensaba parecía ser que la actitud de Aoi y Kazuki era muy parecida, a pesar de lo poco que había podido conocerlos sentía que los dos actuaban de la misma manera, sin embargo mi forma de reaccionar con cada uno era diferente. Caminamos por los pasillos que para mi parecían ser los mismo, era como un laberinto, el lugar seguía estando totalmente vacío y tranquilo, era como estar en una dimensión diferente. Llegamos a una puerta la cual Kazuki abrió lentamente para después guiarme por ella aun sin soltar mi mano, para mi sorpresa yo también sostenía la suya con fuerza. Habíamos llegado a lo que parecía una terraza al aire libre, el cielo ya comenzaba a teñirse de rojo por el atardecer, hacía calor pero el viento también soplaba fuertemente acariciando mi piel y revolcando un poco mi cabello, Kazuki me guio hasta una de las sillas que estaban ubicadas cerca del borde del muro de vidrio por el cual se reflejaba la ciudad, era una vista sin duda hermosa, aunque la vista era apacible el ambiente acusa del ruido provocado por el concierto era pesado. Lograba escuchar a las fans gritando emocionadas pero lo que más lograba identificar era la voz de Ruki, el fuerte sonido de la batería de Kai junto con la armonía del bajo de Reita, y las dos guitarras de Uruha y Aoi que lograban complementarse.

-Linda – dije el nombre de la canción sonriendo inconscientemente, Kazuki me miro con un gesto de confusión y luego sonrió.

-así que viniste por ellos – su mano liberó la mía para apartar el cabello que caía por mis hombros dejando ver mi cuello el cual acaricio suavemente, no pude evitar más que apartarme de él dando un brinco, inmediatamente el recuerdo de Aoi se apodero de mi mente, la sensación que me había provocado su tibio aliento en mi cuello y el roce de sus labios me produjo un escalofrió. Kazuki se rio tímidamente – lo siento, no pensé que fueras tan sensible – lo mire confundida, me parecía extraño que Kazuki supiera llegar siempre a las respuestas, aunque no creía que él estuviera consiente de todo lo que había pasado.

- no… no hay problema – dije mientras me sentaba nuevamente a su lado pero conservando un poco más la distancia.

- entonces ¿no te molesta si sigo preguntándote más cosas? – me miro a los ojos.

-no, adelante – la respuesta salió de mis labios fugazmente, casi como si no lo hubiera pensado, y a decir verdad no lo había hecho.

- ¿conoces a los miembros? – pregunto sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, sonreí tontamente ante su pregunta.

- No, no los conozco – Kazuki frunció el seño.

- mentirosa, fue uno de ellos la razón por la que estabas en ese estado tan deprimente – aunque lo que decía era verdad no sabía porque Kazuki parecía tan molesto y tan determinado en descubrir todo lo que me sucedía y lo peor de todo es que cuando adivinaba no se equivocaba.

- No puedo decir que los conozco, pero si fui invitada aquí por uno de ellos – sonrió triunfante, se notaba que le encantaba estar en lo correcto.

- y ¿a cuál de los miembros debo golpear por hacer que esta linda fan derramara lagrimas? – acaricio mi mejilla como si estuviera apartando aquellas lagrimas invisibles de mi rostro, le sonreí agradecida por su aparente preocupación, pero al igual que Aoi su actitud comenzaba a parecerme extraña, era como si quisiera obtener algo. Comenzaba a sentirme incomoda, sin darme cuenta el rostro de Kazuki estaba bastante cerca del mío, sus ojos me miraban intensamente y su mano ahora recorría mi espalda – Alice-chan – susurro, abrí mis ojos y mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, no porque estuviera nerviosa, estaba asustada, mi cuerpo no respondía ¿¡Porque demonios no podía moverme! – ¿puedes hacerme un favor? – pregunto con una sonrisa seductora, nuestras narices se rozaron y Kazuki me rodeo con sus brazos – solamente di que si - quería apartarlo de mi, quería golpearlo, el chico que hace un momento había parecido tan comprensivo y amable había desaparecido y se había transformado en una especie de acosador, quería gritar pero sentía que mi voz no saldría por más que tratara, quería alejarlo de un empujón de mi pero mis músculos estaban dormidos. Sus ojos seguían observándome divertidamente, yo apreté los míos con fuerza e intente ordenarle a mis brazos y piernas moverse lo más rápido posible pero nada funcionaba, lo único que podía hacer era sentir cada vez más cerca el rostro de Kazuki, sus brazos rodeándome y aferrándome más a él, solo quedaba el silencio, había dejado de escuchar a mi banda favorita, probablemente ya habrían terminado de tocar, no era por nada especial pero solo podía pensar en Aoi en esos momentos.

- sería mejor si te detienes en este momento Kazuki-kun – dijo una voz que me parecía familiar, abrí mis ojos y me encontré con el rostro pálido y al mismo tiempo decepcionado de el guitarrista mirando hacia la puerta por la que me había guiado hace unos momentos. Como si despertara de un sueño mi cuerpo reacciono al instante apartándolo de mí con fuerza, aunque fui yo quien termino en el suelo pero estaba aliviada de por fin haberme liberado de esa situación, de una situación muy similar que había vivido no hace mucho. Mire hacia donde Kazuki tenía clavada la mirada y me sorprendí al encontrar a un chico de cabello castaño con unas marcas negras dibujadas en su cuello, Ruki, el vocalista de mi banda favorita estaba ahora frente de mi sosteniendo con fuerza por el brazo a Aoi quien miraba con una expresión asesina a Kazuki – será mejor que te vayas… no creo que pueda contener a Aoi por más tiempo – la voz de Ruki era calmada, a pesar de que podía notar que estaba usando toda su fuerza para sostener el guitarrista.

- ¿Por qué no solo me dejas golpearlo y ya? – dijo casi en un susurro, su voz era demasiado áspera, podía ver la rabia reflejada en sus ojos, Ruki solo sonrió y se aparto de la puerta jalando también a Aoi para que Kazuki pudiera salir sin problema. Mire a los dos guitarristas, los cuales no dejaban de observarse con rabia. Yo aun continuaba en suelo observando la situación y procesando la información de lo que estaba sucediendo. Por primera vez Kazuki aparto la mirada de Aoi y me observo sonriendo con esa expresión de inocencia que no sabía si debía creer.

- lo siento Alice-chan, te veré después - aunque fue leve alcance a escuchar un gruñido por parte de Aoi, no le respondí nada, solo observe como desaparecía por la puerta mientras que Ruki continuaba sosteniendo a Aoi. Suspire aliviada de que ya hubiera terminado, observe mis manos temblorosas y fui consciente de lo rápido que mi corazón estaba latiendo, me sentía como si hubiera estado corriendo incansablemente hasta el punto de agotar mi cuerpo totalmente. Me levante con torpeza a punto de perder el equilibrio, al igual que mis manos mis rodillas también temblaban, sentía que estaba a punto de caer pero afortunadamente Ruki se había acercado a mí para ayudarme, su expresión era seria y me observaba con curiosidad. Para mí era algo especial estar en frente de la persona que tenía una de las voces más cautivadoras del mundo, una de las personas que yo mas admiraba. Hice un gesto agradeciéndole su ayuda y me enderece segura de que lograría mantenerme en pie, lenta y cuidadosamente el vocalista me soltó al darse cuenta de que ya no sería necesaria su ayuda, le sonreí tontamente sin saber que decir, quería mencionarle lo mucho que amaba sus letras, lo mucho que me identificaba con ellas y como su voz siempre lograba tocar mi corazón, sin embargo ahora me concentraba en el chico de cabello oscuro cuya mirada estaba fija en el suelo y quien apretaba sus puños con tal fuerza que sus venas se marcaban como dibujos en su piel.

- Aoi-san – dijo Ruki acercándose a él nuevamente – cálmate, ya se fue - Aoi parecía no importarle nada en ese momento, parecía no escuchar a su amigo y eso era un problema. Siempre había sabido que Aoi era del tipo de persona que se dejaba llevar fácilmente por las emociones, cuando se enojaba era difícil mantenerlo bajo control. En muchas ocasiones se había enojado durante los conciertos, arrojando su guitarra, tocando fríamente y mostrando esa expresión dura y a mi parecer aterradora. No sabía porque pero odiaba verlo así, había conocido a mi guitarrista favorito como una persona alegre, molesta e impredecible y mirarlo ahora en ese estado… me asustaba. Comencé a dar algunos pasos con lentitud hasta donde Ruki y Aoi estaban, apretaba mis manos contra mi pecho conforme más cerca de ellos me encontraba, sentía que quería hacer algo para ayudarlo, siempre había sentido eso cuando veía a alguien importante en ese tipo de estado. Me situé al frente del chico cuyos oscuros cabellos caían sobre su rostro cubriendo la mirada que sabia debía estar llena de rabia, Ruki me observo curioso y yo le sonreí tímidamente para de nuevo concentrar mi atención en Aoi, con algo de temor y duda tome entre mis manos que aun temblaban el puño de el guitarrista, este dio un pequeño brinco aun sin levantar su mirada y Ruki estiro su mano hacia a mi pero se detuvo… como si temiera que Aoi pudiera reaccionar mal contra mí y quisiera apartarme de él, suspire y me arme de valor para ponerme más cerca del guitarrista, más de lo que yo le hubiera permitido a él acercárseme.

- A...Aoi-san – dije en un tono de voz bajo, me sentía algo tonta diciendo su nombre – por… ayudarme – tome una enorme cantidad de aire, como si eso pudiera darme más fuerza – Muchas gracias – sonreí agradecida, Aoi levanto su rostro, su expresión reflejaba asombro y confusión como si no creyera lo que acaba de decir, no pude evitarlo pero me reí de ello – Gracias – repetí con más fuerza sin dejar de sonreírle, mire a Ruki que parecía estar más calmado – Ruki-san… a ti también, Muchas gracias – formalmente el vocalista hiso una reverencia, estaba a punto de soltar la mano de Aoi pero me di cuenta que ahora era él quien sostenía la mía con fuerza, lo mire algo sorprendida.

- Alice-chan – dijo con una expresión de tristeza – lo siento – le sonreí nuevamente, era tierno que se sintiera culpable aunque yo no le echaba la culpa de nada, si eso había pasado había sido por mi torpe ingenuidad.

-Está bien, fue mi culpa – su expresión seguía siendo la misma – solamente hazme un favor Aoi-san – Aoi abrió los ojos.

- Lo que sea, dímelo – apretó con un poco mas de fuerza mis manos, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- Suéltame ¿sí? – Escuche que Ruki estuvo a punto de reírse pero se contuvo mientras cubría su boca con su brazo y daba media vuelta, ahora la mirada de Aoi era de confusión, sabía que esperaba algo mas, así que me reí de ello, con lentitud Aoi soltó mis manos y llevo las suyas a sus bolsillos. Hice una pequeña reverencia y mire a Aoi que ahora sonreía tranquilamente – lamento todos los problemas, y muchas gracias por todo, pero debo irme así que si me disculpan – Aoi hiso una mueca sabía que quería detenerme pero al parecer también le había quedado claro que quería evitarlo todo lo que más me fuera posible, estaba a punto de encaminarme hacia la puerta cuando la voz de Ruki me detuvo.

- Alice-san, disculpa – me gire para encontrarme con el vocalista acercándose a mi – lo que paso fue nuestra culpa, como invitada de the GazettE debimos de estar más pendientes de tu cuidado – no pude evitarlo pero el hecho de llamarme "invitada de the GazettE" provoco que mi corazón se acelerara de emoción – así que por favor permítenos compensarte por ello – la forma de hablar de Ruki era realmente formal, me sorprendía mucho el verlo de esa manera y recordar que en el escenario podía descontrolarse totalmente.

- No es necesario, enserio… estoy bien – respondí algo avergonzada.

- Este chico tonto también te ha causado muchos problemas, así que insisto – Ruki le sonrió a Aoi quien le hizo un puchero reprochándole el haberlo llamado chico tonto, fue algo tierno – acompáñanos esta noche, iremos por algo de comer – nuevamente mi corazón se acelero, aunque enserio estaba haciendo lo posible por evitar a Aoi el hecho de que mi vocalista favorito, la persona por la cual amaba cantar y quien tenía la mente más sensible para crear hermosas canciones y letras me estaba invitando a salir con mi banda favorita, no podía negarme, sería imposible negarse.

- Ruki-san – sonreí emocionada – si no es molestia entonces estaría feliz de acompañarlos – el vocalista me sonrió y note como los ojos del guitarrista tomaban un brillo de felicidad. No le puse mucho cuidado al guitarrista mis pensamientos solo giraban en torno a lo que me estaba pasando, si se pudiera morir de felicidad probablemente ya lo estaría. Di un pequeño brinco saliendo de mi trance al sentir mi teléfono vibrar en mi bolsillo, lo tome rápidamente y di un grito ahogado al ver la llamada entrante de Minako, me había olvidado totalmente de ellos dos, estaba segura de que Elliot comenzaría a sospechar algo – etto… discúlpenme un momento – Ruki asintió al tiempo en que se alejo hasta donde Aoi estaba para que yo pudiera responder la llamada, suspire en un intento por darle tiempo a mi cerebro para pensar en alguna excusa, y atendí.

- ¡Alice-chan! ¿¡Dime donde rayos estas! – sus voz me sobresalto, Minako estaba muy agitada.

- Mi…Minako-san – no podía decirle la verdad, aunque era mi amiga me asustaba que Elliot estuviera escuchando - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te escuchas tan mal? – evadí la pregunta.

- ¡Tu lindo amigo Elliot me dejo abandonada! – Abrí mis ojos sorprendida.

- Espera ¿Qué? – ¿era enserio capaz de hacer eso? - ¿Dónde estás? -.

- En mi casa – dijo de una forma mi mimada.

- ¿Cómo llegaste allá? – no entendía nada, si Minako se había ido entonces ¿dónde estaba Elliot?

- Elliot me trajo, estaba enojado porque no aparecías y llamo a tu prima – estaba segura de que me había puesto pálida en ese momento, si Emilie sabia seria un problema, podría enojarse más conmigo y eso significarían más problemas entre las dos – Al parecer dijo que para darte una lección debía de dejarte de buscar y que tu sola encontraras la forma de regresar – Esta bien, Emilie podía llegar a ser mala pero ahora se estaba pasando y era yo quien también comenzaba a enojarse – así que me trajo a mí y se negó a salir conmigo ¿¡puedes creerlo! – Eso era lo que menos me importaba ahora, los escándalos de Minako no tenían la mayor importancia en mi mente – ya verá, la próxima vez las cosas serán diferentes – note que su voz se quebraba, probablemente tendría ganas de llorar, podía no parecerlo pero sabía que era una chica sensible.

-Oye, no le des importancia, el chico es un tonto – claro ejemplo de ello ¿para qué demonios necesitaba llamar a Emilie? – tú eres una chica muy linda, créeme habrá alguien mejor para ti –

- tú lo dices por qué no tienes a nadie que te guste – me reí, era un poco tierno escucharla así – o eso dices, en mi opinión el guitarrista te gusta, y déjame decirte que no está mal, le pregunte a Elliot cuál de ellos era cuando salieron a tocar – me sobresalte por sus palabras y como un reflejo mire a los dos chicos que esperaban pacientemente observando la ciudad desde el borde de la terraza.

- No me gusta – dije en tono de voz seco.

- lo que digas, debes de estar con él en este momento así que dejaré de molestarte – suspire ante la terquedad de Minako – disfruta estando con el chico que amas, yo me quedare sola y deprimida en mi hogar – el dramatismo de Minako comenzaba a molestarme así no dije nada mas, después tendría tiempo de hablar con ella.

- nos vemos entonces – me despedí y colgué antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de decir más cosas, puse el teléfono en mi bolsillo y me gire para avisarle al vocalista que ya había terminado, pero no fue necesario, los dos ya estaban cerca de mí, Ruki con una expresión calmada y Aoi por alguna razón con una mirada de seriedad.

- ¿Vamos? – dijo el vocalista, asentí tímidamente y espere a que dieran los primeros pasos para guiarme a través de el lugar ya que para mí todo se veía igual. Aoi se adelanto guiándonos a Ruki y a mí, pasamos por los largos pasillos que ahora estaban llenos de personas del staff que se encargaban de recoger y llevar los equipos, el lugar ahora parecía un completo desastre, no como cuando Kazuki me guio a través de ellos, en ese momento parecía como si solo pudiese verlo a él y a nadie más. Me sentía incomoda ya que no sabía si debía iniciar una conversación con alguno de ellos, más bien con Ruki, o si debía seguirlos calladamente hasta que alguien decidiera hablar de algo. Por supuesto estaba feliz, me encontraba muy contenta sabiendo que había conocido a todos los miembros de mi banda favorita y que había podido intercambiar palabras con ellos, pero también seguía algo molesta con Emilie, ella amaba tratarme como si yo fuera una niña pequeña aun sabiendo que yo era la mayor. Emilie siempre intentaba mostrarse como una mujer fuerte, como quien tenía el control y la solución a todos los problemas, odiaba estar equivocada en algo, era una chica orgullosa y esas eran siempre las causas de nuestras peleas, todo ello le hacía querer parecer como si yo fuera su mascota, siempre haciendo lo que ella quisiera, y aunque sea triste la verdad así parecía. Yo era más calmada en todos los aspectos, era también alguien sensible y un poco más débil que Emilie, evitaba las situaciones complicadas y me costaba mucho tener confianza en mí misma, así que no me negaba a las cosas que Emilie me decía o pedía, prefería evitar un mal momento con ella y seguir adelante, pero cuando sencillamente no podía dejarle hacer lo que ella quisiera era entonces cuando chocábamos, justo como ahora, y lo peor era que comenzaba a confirmar que el motivo por el cual ella quería que yo y Elliot estuviéramos juntos solo era para quitárselo de encima.

Aoi se detuvo en frente de una de las puertas, la reconocí de inmediato nuevamente gracias al letrero con el nombre de la banda, el guitarrista entro en la habitación seguido por vocalista, con algo de nerviosismo y timidez me acerque a Ruki entrando detrás de él. Reita estaba sentado en uno de los asientos junto con Kai, mientras que Uruha estaba en una esquina de la habitación fumando, el olor me incomodo un poco pero no dije nada, Reita miro a Uruha y modulo algo con sus labios, el guitarrista asintiendo dejo el cigarrillo a un lado y abrió una de las ventanas, era la segunda vez en el día en que Reita me había ayudado en cierta forma, así que sonreí inconscientemente pensando en lo buena persona y considerado que era a pesar de que sabía que no le agradaba. Aoi fue hacia donde estaba su compañero guitarrista y comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos. Kai se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la entrada donde Ruki y yo aun continuábamos de pie.

-Alice-san ¿estás bien? – pregunto el líder de la banda con una expresión de preocupación. Sonreí y asentí respondiendo a su pregunta, note que todos los miembros ahora concentraban su atención en mí y eso me puso nerviosa.

- Kazuki la asusto – dijo Aoi en un tono seco, Kai abrió los ojos y me miro con lo que a mí me pareció horror, como si me hubiera topado con un asesino o algo así.

- Y tú la asustaste primero – respondió Reita con los brazos cruzados mirando Aoi el cual agacho la cabeza como un cachorro al que acababan de reprender, note que Uruha le daba un golpe en la cabeza lo que me pareció divertido y tierno. No quería decirlo pero así había sido, había caído en la trampa de Kazuki porque Aoi me había asustado también, pero eso no quitaba que yo había sido la tonta ingenua que se había dejado conmover por la adorable y falsa sonrisa de Kazuki.

-deberás lo siento Alice-san, has tenido momentos incómodos por nuestra culpa, por favor discúlpanos – Kai hizo una reverencia.

- No, no, por favor Kai-san, no hagas eso, ya está bien – no me sentía bien haciéndolos pasar por un momento tan incomodo – lamento que por mi culpa ustedes hayan pasado por todos esos problemas – yo no merecía el cuidado de ellos, después de todo la razón por la que había ido era para resolver mis asuntos con Aoi y si me era posible disfrutar de su música como siempre, pero a cambio había ocasionado varios inconvenientes.

-La he invitado a comer algo con nosotros – interrumpió Ruki, el cual había tomado el lugar de Kai al lado de Reita en el sofá, pude notar que en Kai se forma una sonrisa y por ende su tierno hoyuelo salía a relucir.

- será un placer si nos acompañas – dijo el baterista.

- Ya era hora de tener una nueva compañera de bebida – menciono Uruha todavía en la esquina junto Aoi el cual se vengaba por el golpe dándole un codazo y susurrándole algo en su divertido acento de kansai el cual me resultaba siempre complicado de entender. Sonreí ante aquella escena y asentí indicándole a Kai que los acompañaría esa noche. El baterista me devolvió la sonrisa.

- A diferencia de ustedes yo si vine en mi auto así que yo iré con Alice-san – dijo el líder en forma burlona - ¿Quién mas quiere venir conmigo? – sabía que Aoi se ofrecería sin dudarlo, pero por suerte Kai se lo prohibió – Todos menos Aoi-san por asustar a nuestra invitada – no lo pude evitar pero me reí al ver la expresión de asombro de Aoi.

- ¡qué demonios! Kai-san ¿Por qué me haces eso? – el guitarrista se cruzo de brazos y Uruha se burlo de él mientras se acercaba a la entrada.

- Yo tomare tu lugar Aoi, iré con Hime-chan – abrí mis ojos sorprendida.

- ¿Hi… Hime-chan? – pregunte confundida.

- Uruha-san ¿de dónde sacaste esa confianza? – pregunto Reita algo divertido.

- Es que es muy tierna, me hace querer protegerla – sabia que me había puesto roja ya que todos me observaban divertidos – ah, kawaii – dijo acariciando mi cabeza como si fuera su mascota.

- Uruha-san… te estoy viendo – Kai y Uruha soltaron una carcajada ante el comentario de Aoi, por el contrario yo pensaba que ponerme más roja sería imposible.

- Entonces iremos Alice-san, Uruha-san Y Ruki-san – no pude evitarlo pero sonreí al saber quiénes serian mis compañeros de viaje, no es que no me agradara Reita, era todo lo contrario siempre me había parecido demasiado divertido y amaba el tono de su voz, además de que había sido quien inicio mi amor por el bajo y el primer miembro que reconocía en la banda, sin embargo yo sabía que él no estaría cómodo conmigo, en cuanto a Aoi, me agradaba pero seguía siendo molesto.

- Esta bien por mí, entonces ¿el lugar de siempre? – pregunto Reita levantándose de su asiento junto con Ruki. El baterista asintió – Bien, los veremos allá, andando Aoi-kun – sin dejar su expresión de decepción Aoi comenzó a avanzar hasta estar junto a Reita para luego salir los dos.

- Oigan ¿Reita-kun y Aoi-kun se fueron con sus trajes y maquillaje? – pregunto Uruha con algo de gracia, Ruki quien todavía estaba cerca de el sofá termino nuevamente sentado en este mientras se reía con fuerza por comentario de Uruha el cual también nos había hecho reír a mí y a Kai.

- estábamos tan distraídos pensando en Alice-san que nos olvidamos de eso, también debemos cambiarnos – Kai me observo – ¿te importaría esperarnos afuera por un momento? -.

- no será problema – dije encaminándome a la puerta la cual era abierta con brusquedad por Reita.

- Olvidamos… - Ruki volvió a reír con fuerza y yo luche para no hacer lo mismo, mordí mi labio inferior para evitar hacerlo pero sabía lo evidente que era, fue leve pero note que Reita estaba algo sonrojado, por otro lado Aoi entro igual de alegre y divertido que siempre. Sin decir nada mas Salí de la habitación y los deje para que pudieran cambiarse en paz. Apoye mi espalda contra la pared y sonreí alegremente, estar con ellos era algo inesperado y sobre todas las cosas divertido, todo era como un sueño, todos eran muy amables y considerados. Suspire mientras tomaba mi celular, era una costumbre mía mirar imágenes mientras esperaba o estaba aburrida, así que comencé a ver algunas fotografías de mi familia, de mis amigos, de mi mascota, y claro algunas imágenes que tenia de varias bandas Visual Kei. Vi algunas de Versailles, luego otras de L'Arc en Ciel y después otras de X japan para luego continuar con imágenes de the GazettE, sonreía tontamente al observar aquellas imágenes mientras pensaba que aquellas personas que alguna vez estuvieron tan lejos de mi ahora eran separados por un simple muro y una puerta, y para mejorar las cosas, iba a salir con ellos esa noche, saldría con los miembros de mi banda favorita ¿podría existir algo mejor? Las imágenes fueron pasando hasta mostrar a cada uno de los miembros individualmente, Kai quien siempre posaba de una manera tan seria en las fotografías, Uruha quien siempre mostraba elegancia, Reita con su típica pose llevando su mano a su rostro, Ruki con su mirada llena de magnetismo y al mismo tiempo de nostalgia y Aoi… quien siempre posaba sabiendo lo atractivo que era y no temía demostrarlo.

- No tenía idea de lo bien que lucía en ese momento – la voz de Aoi interrumpió mis pensamientos – tienes buen gusto Alice-chan – sonrió, me aleje de un brinco de él mientras apretaba contra mi pecho el teléfono, sentía que la sangre me iba a subir a las mejillas. Reita salió después de la habitación ahora los dos con su estilo casual, Aoi se rio de mi reacción y luego siguió al rubio que ya se había adelantado – te veré en un momento – se despidió mientras corría a alcanzar a Reita.

Me sentía como una tonta al haberme dejado descubrir exactamente con la imagen de Aoi, sentía como mis mejillas ardían y mi corazón latía con fuerza ¿Por qué siempre terminaba sintiéndome así con él? El pensar que este guitarrista estuviera logrando hacerme sentir algo me asustaba, no quería caer en su juego, por ningún motivo podía creer que Aoi tuviera algún interés en mi y si existía la mas mínima posibilidad de que lo tuviera quería evitarlo, quería evitar cualquier sufrimiento seguro e innecesario, además de ello me había prometido a mi misma no volver a sentir ese tipo de cosas y no sería la primera vez suprimiendo cualquier tipo de emoción o sentimiento.

- Hime-chan ¿estás lista? – Uruha salió de la habitación al igual que los demás usando su ropa casual y unas gafas oscuras de sol, parpadee un par de veces aun sin acostumbrarme al tierno apodo que el guitarrista me había dado, asentí respondiendo a su pregunta con una enorme sonrisa. Kai salió también de la habitación junto con Ruki, quien me parecía se veía adorable con sus enormes gafas de sol y su gorrito negro, me parecía algo extraño ver a Kai con su cabello totalmente liso, pero sea como sea el también era un chico lindo.

- Andando – Kai tomo la delantera y nosotros lo seguimos, Ruki nuevamente caminaba junto a mí al igual que Uruha, sin embargo eso me hacía sentir un poco incomoda ya que no sabía de que debía hablarles o más bien no tenía idea de cómo iniciar una conversación ya que en realidad tenía un millón de preguntas, miles de temas que quería tratar con ellos y egoístamente muchas cosas que quería contarles sobre mí.

- Aoi-kun nos dijo que no puedes tardar mucho ya que cierran las puertas de los dormitorios ¿cierto? – abrí mis ojos sorprendida por la pregunta de Uruha ¿Qué más les habría contado?

- así es – respondí con una sonrisa amarga recordando que al llegar Emilie estaría esperándome con miles de preguntas y no sería algo bonito.

- ¿pasa algo? - Pregunto Ruki al notar la expresión en mi rostro.

- solo… algunos problemas con alguien importante – Kai se detuvo y me miro con curiosidad.

- ¿un novio tal vez? – pregunto repentinamente, frene en seco y abrí mis ojos.

- ¡No! – grite, por alguna razón me escandalizaba cuando se trataba el tema, era como un golpe en el corazón, Uruha volvió a reírse de mi mientras que Kai y Ruki me observaban curiosos – no… es eso – dije en un tono de voz más bajo y con un toque de nostalgia – es con mi prima – Uruha volvió a acariciar mi cabeza.

- Hime-chan, no te preocupes, estoy seguro que todo se resolverá – observe a el amable guitarrista que me sonreía tiernamente – son familia después de todo, pelear es normal pero siempre podrán reconciliarse, eso es lo más hermoso de esas relaciones – sonreí agradecida, a decir verdad tenía razón, supongo que eso era lo especial en la familia, siempre había oportunidad de perdonar.

Continuamos con nuestra marcha hasta llegar a un estacionamiento, habían enormes camiones en donde los miembros del staff llevaban y guardaban enormes equipos para el sonido, las luces y los efectos, Kai nos guio hasta donde estaba su auto el cual tenía un hermoso color rojo, muy llamativo pero con clase. Ruki se adelanto y abrió la puerta del copiloto y me hizo una seña para que entrara.

- adelante – dijo con una leve sonrisa la cual le devolví pero en mi caso con más emoción, no todos los días mi vocalista favorito me abriría la puerta de un auto tan cortésmente. Como me había indicado entre con timidez abrochando el cinturón de seguridad y entrelazando mis deseos en una señal de nerviosismo. Uruha y Ruki se sentaron atrás y comenzaron a conversar sobre el concierto que habían acabado de dar y el cual me había perdido, al parecer Ruki había olvidado hacer el típico fanservice con Uruha durante la canción "hyena". Kai se sentó en el asiento del piloto y encendió el auto.

- ¿Quieres escuchar algo en especial? – me pregunto encendiendo la radio.

- Cualquier cosa esta bien – sonreí y Kai me devolvió la sonrisa.

- Como gustes – Kai coloco una canción de rock americano, no conocía la banda pero sonaba interesante, aunque poco después deje de ponerle atención a la música, como era costumbre mía me distraje observando los lugares por donde pasábamos a través de la ventana. Intentaba memorizar todo el recorrido en mi memoria temiendo no volver a tener una oportunidad así jamás en la vida, y mi pesimismo me decía que así seria, de vez en cuando escuchaba a Ruki y a Uruha riendo en la parte de atrás del auto mientras que Kai tarareaba algunas de las canciones que sonaban, en las pocas ocasiones en que me concentraba en la música me emocionaba al identificar algunas bandas. Las calles de Japón no eran muy cogestionadas así que avanzábamos con facilidad a través de ellas. En un momento Kai bajo los vidrios de la parte trasera y Ruki comenzó a quejarse de forma divertida diciendo que el viento frio podría estropear su hermosa voz.

- ¡Oye si la banda se acaba espero que quede en tu conciencia! – alego el vocalista riendo mientras Uruha grababa la pequeña escena de Ruki en su teléfono. Me reía mucho con las cosas que decían, su forma de bromear y la manera en que se trataban, parecían hermanos.

Llegamos a un restaurante bar que no parecía estar muy poblado aunque el ambiente en el era agradable, era elegante y calmado. Los chicos se bajaron rápidamente del auto, Ruki abrió nuevamente la puerta para que saliera y esta vez Uruha me ofreció su mano para bajar mientras decía "Hime-chan" con una tierna sonrisa, aun no me acostumbraba a su apodo pero no podía negar que me gustaba, me hacía sentir especial. Kai nos esperaba en la entrada del lugar, con una sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro avanzamos por el lugar hasta que logre identificar en una enorme mesa al bajista con el molesto guitarrista.

- ¡Alice-chan! – Grito agitando las manos con emoción, Reita también levanto su brazo levemente aunque sabía que se estaba dirigiendo a los demás miembros - ¿Qué tal el viaje? ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Aoi con preocupación cuando nos acercamos a la mesa.

- oh, no tienes idea de cuánto nos divertimos – dijo Uruha con una sonrisa malévola, Aoi abrió los ojos.

- ¿Qué significa eso? – pregunto preocupado, yo no lo pude evitar pero me reí de la situación, jamás pensé que Uruha fuera capaz de jugar ese tipo de bromas. Ruki se acerco a mí y tomo mi mano.

- que pudimos conocernos mucho mejor – Reita soltó una carcajada al ver la escena mientras que Kai y Uruha susurraban entre ellos con la misma emoción que el bajista. Ruki soltó mi mano y luego se sentó – se nota que estamos emocionados esta noche – sonrió y me hizo una señal para que me sentara con ellos. Hice caso y me situé junto a él a lo que Aoi hizo un puchero.

- Alice-san, perdónalos, se emocionan cuando saben que van a beber, en especial este tipo – señalo al guitarrista rubio que ya se había adelantado a la mesera para ir a pedir sus bebidas, sonreí.

Los demás miembros terminaron de tomar asiento, aun continuaba nerviosa por la situación pero me sentía mas cómoda, había logrado hablar un poco con cada uno de ellos, incluso logre intercambiar algunas palabras con Reita el cual se estaba portándose muy bien y eso me hacia feliz, era especial verlos a todos divertirse.

- Hime-chan ¿quieres un poco de saque? No has bebido nada – pregunto Uruha quien para mi sorpresa aun seguía en sus cinco sentidos a pesar de haber tomado tanto.

- no, gracias… no bebo – siempre que decía eso me sentía como una niña pequeña así que me ruborice un poco.

- que buena decisión Hime-chan, no cambies nunca… esto es malo para ti – respondió el guitarrista haciendo una x con los brazos.

- Dices eso y eres el más alcohólico de todos- dijo Ruki. Asentí mientras me reía de ello. Había pedido solamente agua y un poco de comida italiana ya que era mi favorita y hacia mucho que no encontraba un lugar donde pudiera comerla aunque era un poco caro sin embargo el día de hoy era especial y valía la pena.

Las horas pasaban y pasaban, Uruha comenzaba a sentir el alcohol en su cuerpo y nosotros lo notábamos también, sus ánimos habían subido y no dejaba de reír como loco, Ruki y Reita hacían chistes sobre él, mientras que Kai y yo conversábamos un poco sobre lo duro que había sido para el ser el líder de la banda pero al mismo tiempo lo mucho que le había ayudado. El mas callado era Aoi quien sin disimulo alguno me observaba intensamente y sonreía de vez en cuando, al principio me sentía incomoda con el de esa forma pero logre olvidarme de eso hablando con los demás miembros.

Estaba pasando un momento muy agradable, el tiempo se había ido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y era triste saber que debía terminar, me habría gustado quedarme con todos ellos por siempre en ese lugar, sin preocupaciones ni nada por el estilo, solo un momento agradable y emocionante junto con mi banda favorita. Uruha se había quedado dormido y Ruki estaba preparándose para irse, se sentía mal ya que había dejado a su mascota Koron-chan mucho tiempo solo en casa, Reita bromeo diciendo que iría a recoger a sus aves Oscar y Keiji a la guardería de Koron-chan así que se iría también.

- Alice-chan te llevare a los dormitorio y después dejare a este chico en su casa – dijo Kai refiriéndose a Uruha. Asentí agradecida.

- Kai-kun ¿puedo ir también? – Aoi puso ojos de cachorrito. Kai suspiro.

- Solo porque no quiero arruinar mi espalda cargando el cadáver de Uruha-san – Aoi sonrió triunfante y agarro el cuerpo del guitarrista, me sorprendió la fuerza que tenia. Me levante de la mesa mientras tomaba las dos chaquetas que los guitarristas habían dejado tiradas, Kai me sonrió agradecido y yo le sonreí instintivamente al ver su tierno hoyuelo. Nos dirigimos hacia su auto y yo me adelante para abrir la puerta de la parte trasera para que Aoi pudiera dejar a su amigo cómodamente en el asiento, envolví a Uruha en su chaqueta y le susurre un pequeño gracias mientras sonreía alegre de haberme divertido tanto con él, salí del auto y me dirigí hacia donde Reita y Ruki estaban conversando, los dos me observaron formalmente y yo les sonreí con la misma alegría.

- Muchas gracias por todo hoy – hice una reverencia.

- Fue divertido, podemos repetirlo otro día – dijo el vocalista, yo asentí tontamente – dile a Aoi que te pase nuestros números, yo también le pediré el tuyo a él – el corazón me dio un salto y mi sonrisa creció.

- Lo hare – conteste llena de emoción – hasta luego entonces Ruki-san – dirigí mi mirada al bajista – Adiós… Reita-san – el rubio no dejo su expresión de seriedad.

- Cuídate – aunque fue una sola palabra me emocione, sabiendo que no le agradaba para nada era demasiado tierno y conmovedor que el dijera eso, note que en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa que no tardo en desaparecer, hice una reverencia y me dirigí al auto de Kai donde Aoi me esperaba con la puerta del copiloto abierta.

- ¿No soy todo un caballero? – pregunto con una sonrisa arrogante.

- ¡muy tarde, yo ya te gane en ese paso! – grito Ruki mientras reía. La sonrisa de Aoi desapareció y yo sonreí con algo de ternura por ello. Me di cuenta de que aun tenía su chaqueta en mis manos así que se la ofrecí para que la tomara, sin embargo este en vez de colocársela me rodeo con ella.

- Hace frio, puedes devolvérmela luego – no era necesario ya que la chaqueta que yo usaba era lo suficientemente cálida para mantenerme bien, sin embargo sabía que su orgullo estaba herido ya que Ruki se le había adelantado un paso así que la acepte agradecida. Entramos en el auto y nuevamente Aoi dio las indicaciones a Kai de los dormitorios, el baterista pareció entenderlo rápidamente y avanzo a una gran velocidad, me sorprendía que alguien como Kai pudiera andar tan rápidamente como en una película de rápido y furioso, sin embargo era divertido ya que las calles estaban vacías y el líder jugaba a las carreras haciendo sonidos de motores y llantas deslizándose, era un chico adorable. Aoi se mantuvo callado todo el viaje y Uruha hacia algunos sonidos extraños de vez en cuando, al principio me asustaron y Kai no paro de reír cuando vio la expresión de mi rostro.

Llegamos a los dormitorios en cuestión de minutos, nada sorprendente con las magnificas habilidades de Kai para conducir, y me relaje al ver que las luces aun estaban encendidas.

- Espero que hayas pasado un rato agradable – dijo el baterista, yo le sonreí intentando mostrarle lo mucho que me había divertido.

- ¡Kai-san, fue genial! Muchas gracias por todo – hice una reverencia – y perdona por todos los problemas – agache mas mi cabeza en el momento de disculparme, sentía como su mano acariciaba mi cabello.

- No tienes porque disculparte pequeña, me alegra que haya ido bien – retiro su mano y yo lo mire conmovida y emocionada.

- enserio, gracias por todo, hasta luego Kai-san – abrí la puerta y escuche como Aoi también salía de el auto.

- Nos vemos después – dijo el líder por última vez y yo sonreía ante la posibilidad de un próximo encuentro.

Me acerque a Aoi para devolverle su chaqueta pero antes de que pudiera quitármela me había tomado por los hombros deteniéndome. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida mientras miraba su rostro el cual reflejaba una emoción difícil de descifrar.

-quédatela – dijo suavemente – quiero hacer algo bueno por ti para compensarte – me soltó lentamente y yo apreté mis manos intentando saber que debía responderle. No quería ser grosera pero sabía que me causaría problemas con Emilie si me la quedaba, pero por otro lado seria un lindo recuerdo y una prueba de que lo que sucedió esta noche no había sido un sueño, además de el hecho de que me sentiría mejor si dejaba de rechazar en todo a el guitarrista y esta era una forma extraña pero amable de disculparse, mucho mejor a las veces anteriores. Asentí lenta y tímidamente. El sonrió y luego hiso una reverencia – gracias por venir hoy y lamento que todo terminara así – Aoi era después de todo alguien amable, así que no estaba enojada, las cosas malas que habían sucedido habían quedado sepultadas por el rato tan agradable que había pasado con ellos. El guitarrista se incorporo nuevamente y llevo su mano a mi mejilla, sorprendiéndome y sacándome de mis recuerdos, lo mire algo nerviosa, asustada de que las cosas volvieran a ir por mal camino… pero me había quedado totalmente perdida en su ojos negros, había algo especial en ellos, algo fuera de lo común – cuídate Alice-chan – susurro con una dulce voz, con ese acento tan especial que tanto lo identificaba. Aoi se alejo de mí lentamente y entro en el auto de Kai, el sonido del motor me despertó haciéndome caer en cuenta que debía entrar en los dormitorios, sin embargo había algo que me preocupaba, no sabía si era el cansancio, las emociones del día pero mis pensamientos no dejaban de dar vuelta en torno a ello. El auto de Kai desapareció en la esquina y yo me quede ahí plantada analizando lo que había acabado de suceder ¿era yo o los ojos de Aoi se tornaron rojos por un segundo?


	8. La cita

Me había quedado en la entrada de los dormitorios alrededor de diez minutos mientras le daba vueltas al mismo pensamiento, aquella imagen que parecía haber durado un segundo se reproducía en mi mente una y otra vez haciendo que me cuestionara con más intensidad si había sido solo mi imaginación producto de lo que había sido un largo, emocionante y sorpresivo día o en realidad había sucedido, y si era así ¿Cómo era posible? Lo más lógico habría sido atribuir aquello a mi imaginación, o a algún efecto provocado por la luz, alguna explicación que tuviera sentido.

Camine de vuelta al edificio mientras me abrazaba a mi misma sosteniendo con fuerza la chaqueta de Aoi, la brisa era suave sin embargo hacia mucho frio en las noches, mas del que podía soportar, y a pesar de llevar otra chaqueta encima mi cuerpo estaba temblando. Me detuve un segundo antes de ingresar a los dormitorios dirigiendo mi mirada a la entrada nuevamente, quería despedirme de el lugar donde había tenido mi último encuentro con las personas que más había admirado por mucho tiempo y que el destino me había dado la oportunidad de conocer. Sonreí para mí misma mientras abría la puerta, el lugar estaba calmado y algunas luces iluminaban los pasillos y la recepción, la cual estaba ocupada por Mary-san quien me dedico una sonrisa de bienvenida, fue un lindo gesto de su parte así que le devolví la sonrisa pero con más emoción, ella rio pareciendo entender que había tenido un buen día y comprendí que la felicidad que sentía en aquel momento era bien reflejada en mi rostro. Mary-san esperaba pacientemente a que el resto de las chicas que vivían en los dormitorios llegaran. Por lo que sabía, solía hacer algunas excepciones si alguien se tardaba más de lo debido para que ninguna tuviera problemas y pasara la noche afuera, Mary-san era sin duda alguien amable. Suspire aun con una sonriendo y subí por las escaleras de madera, las cuales rechinaban y crujían bajo mis pies con cada paso que daba. Como siempre el pasillo estaba tranquilo, suponía que muchas de las chicas estarían descansando o tal vez muchas aun continuaban afuera. Me detuve un momento observando la luna a través de la enorme ventana que estaba justo enfrente de las escaleras, no lo había notado pero el marco inferior de la ventana era lo suficientemente amplio como para que alguien pudiera sentarse ahí, se me ocurrió que podría leer en este tranquilamente mientras mis compañeras de dormitorio dormían, justo como ahora, el silencio era tranquilizante y por alguna razón parecía ser el escenario perfecto de una historia de fantasía, aunque podría ser culpa de la felicidad que sentía en el momento lo que me hacía ver todo de una forma más mágica. Deje de observar la luna y las estrellas y me dirigí a mi habitación, sin embargo me detuve en la puerta recordando que mi querida prima Emilie no estaría de buen humor conmigo y mucho menos yo con ella y sabia que no la encontraría dormida, Emilie solía desvelarse seguido, era algo muy propio de ella, aunque había pasado una noche maravillosa no había dejado de sentir rabia por la actitud aparentemente maternal que Emilie tenia conmigo, reprendiéndome por no haber querido salir con un chico por el cual no sentía nada, no pude evitarlo pero solté una pequeña risita pensando en aquella estupidez, si Emilie quería amargar nuestra relación solo porque yo no hacia las cosas de acuerdo a ella sería su problema, nada ni nadie podría arruinar mi estado de ánimo ahora. Abrí la puerta con la llave que Mary-san me había entregado el primer día de mi llegada ya que suponía que Emilie había puesto la cerradura en un intento por mostrarme lo molesta que estaría y para mi sorpresa había acertado, la puerta crujió en el momento en que la llave abrió el cerrojo y después dio un chillido que se hiso molesto en el silencio del pasillo mientras deslizaba lentamente la puerta de madera. Me encontré con Emilie frente al ordenador con los audífonos puesto mientras veía algunos videos de desfiles de moda y tomaba nota en su cuadernillo. Entre en la habitación con una sonrisa y me tumbe con fuerza sobre mi cama, la chaqueta de Aoi cayó a un lado y yo la tome entre mis brazos abrazándome a ella, tenía un olor dulce y amargo al mismo tiempo, era un olor agradable.

- ¿de quién es? – pregunto Emilie desde el ordenador fulminándome con la mirada.

- De alguien – respondí decidida a no decirle a quien pertenecía, sabía que si le contaba todo ella intentaría reconciliarse conmigo hipócritamente con el motivo de conocer a Ruki, ella lo amaba.

- ¡Alice! – Gritó parándose bruscamente y dirigiéndose a mí, me asuste por un momento - ¡¿con quién demonios estabas? – Emilie intento tomar la chaqueta de mis manos pero ni si quiera deje que la tocara, en otro intento por tomarla se abalanzo sobre mí y yo di un ágil brinco hacia el suelo cayendo de rodillas.

- ¿Por qué habría de importarte? Después de todo le dijiste a Elliot que me dejara a mi suerte en una ciudad desconocida – los ojos de Emilie estaban llenos de furia al igual que los míos.

- Tu comenzaste con todo esto – dijo con voz amarga - ¿¡rechazas a Elliot dejándolo con una molestas chica desconocida para seducir a quien sabe que hombres a cambio de que te traigan a los dormitorios! – no pude evitarlo pero me reí de su tonto argumento, su preocupación maternal ahora la llevaba al punto de imaginar historias descabelladas.

- para empezar – respondí aun entre risas – tú fuiste quien comenzó arreglando todo para que yo saliera con un chico desconocido – Emilie se cruzo de brazos – y ¿cuándo aprendí a seducir hombres? Sabes que nunca he tenido éxito con los chicos y si no mal recuerdo eres tu quien siempre usa sus encantos para conseguir lo que quiere – Emilie abrió los ojos, si las miradas pudieran herir estaba segura de que podría tener más de mil puñaladas en el cuerpo – ¿no eres tú la maestra de la manipulación? ¿No eres tú de quien todos los hombres están detrás? – Me paré para encararla - ¿no eres tu quien le gusta a Elliot? – Emilie se había quedado boquiabierta, pocas veces terminábamos en estas situaciones y se sorprendía cuando se quedaba sin argumentos, sabía que tenía razón – Ahora quítate de mi cama, quiero descansar – aun con su rostro lleno de rabia y los brazos cruzados Emilie se movió y se sentó en el ordenador nuevamente, di una sonrisa triunfante y volví a tumbarme sobre mi cama quedando encima de la chaqueta de Aoi.

- solo espero que no estés tomando una mala decisión… - mire a Emilie que estaba anotando cosas en su cuaderno, no entendía a que se refería – Elliot no es un mal chico, se que puede hacerte feliz… puede ayudarte a olvidar – se me revolvió el estomago y un dolor fuerte me oprimió el pecho.

-No es eso Emilie, solo es un… amigo – la palabra salió de mi boca amargamente, no sabía si podía llamar a Aoi de esa manera – ya te he dicho mil veces que hice una promesa que pienso cumplir hasta el final – sentencie.

- Alice… tarde o temprano alguien te hará ceder, sea Elliot – gruñí apretando mi cabeza contra la almohada – o tú nuevo amigo misterioso – sonreí incrédula, Aoi solo hacía que me molestara con él, no había provocado ningún tipo de sentimiento en mi… o eso pensaba. No dije nada mas, Emilie también había callado y yo me metí en las cobijas después de haberme cambiado de ropa, me había acostado aun con la chaqueta de Aoi solamente para evitar que Emilie no la tomara y comenzara investigar, aunque no es como si pudiera adivinar de quien era, sencillamente era algo prevenida. Mientras escuchaba como los dedos de Emilie tecleaban rápidamente fui quedándome dormida apretando contra mi pecho la chaqueta del molesto guitarrista y envolviéndome en su aroma.

Los rayos de luz eran tenues pero lo suficientemente molestos como para molestarme haciendo que despertara de mi sueño, me senté encontrando a Emilie profundamente dormida en su cama. Me estire y revolví mi cabello mientras bostezaba aun un poco cansada. Me levante dirigiéndome a la cocina para prepararme un café, Emilie tenía el sueño pesado así que sabía que no se despertaría tan fácilmente. Me senté nuevamente en mi cama mirando la chaqueta mientras sonreía amargamente, no había caído en cuenta que el tenerla significaba que debería ver a Aoi nuevamente para devolvérsela. Mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar haciéndome saltar, lo tome esperando que fuera el guitarrista en cuestión o Minako tal vez, incluso llegue a pensar en Elliot, sin embargo era un número desconocido. Abrí el nuevo mensaje y comencé a leer.

"_Alice-san ¿estás libre para almorzar? Me gustaría discutir contigo algunas cosas si es posible, hoy tengo el día libre así que espero tengas algo de tiempo para mi, respóndeme cuando puedas. Ruki" _

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida mientras releía el mensaje para asegurarme de no estar equivocada y al parecer no lo estaba, era real. A decir verdad no pensaba que enserio pediría mi numero a Aoi y que solo lo decía para ser formal y gracias a Dios me equivocaba y tenía la oportunidad de volver a verlo. Sonreí emocionada y agarre la almohada apretándola contra mi rostro para soltar un grito de felicidad, Emilie se movió y yo la observe asegurándome no haberla despertado y para mi suerte parecía tener un sueño muy profundo. Con las manos temblorosas comencé a escribir una respuesta al vocalista, afirmando que me encantaría reunirme con él y que me indicara donde debía encontrarlo. Envié el mensaje y me levante de un brinco de mi cama dirigiéndome a mi armario, si iba a ver a Ruki nuevamente debía verme relativamente bien. Ruki se distinguía por ser realmente exigente con los atuendos, la limpieza y la presentación personal, sabía que Ruki tenía un estilo muy encantador para vestir y se veía muy atractivo con su look casual. Se me hizo difícil buscar algo que usar teniendo en cuenta que había traído muy poca ropa ya que quería viajar ligeramente y ya tendría tiempo de ir de compras en mi nuevo hogar. Tome una camisa ancha a rayas horizontales negra y gris y una falda que daba la apariencia de estar rasgada en los bordes, ya que tampoco tenía muchos zapatos que usar escogí otras de las botas negras de Emilie que tenían varias correas en sus extremos. Sonreí cuando escuche mi teléfono vibrar sobre mi cama, corrí de puntitas para no despertar a mi prima y tome mi teléfono emocionada por leer la respuesta del vocalista.

"_Es una cita entonces, no te preocupes por el lugar, tengo entendido que aun no conoces muy bien Japón así que iré por ti a los dormitorios a las once en punto, hasta entonces. Ruki"_

Mis ojos se abrieron hasta más no poder ¿una cita? ¿Había dicho que era una cita? Mi corazón latió con fuerza emocionada y al mismo tiempo con algo de dolor, me derrumbe de rodillas en el suelo y apoye mi cabeza al borde de mi cama cerrando mis ojos aun con el teléfono en mis manos, suspire algo confundida por lo que estaba sucediendo. Sabía que Ruki no tendría ninguna intención romántica conmigo y agradecía eso, solo no quería pensar que estaba realizando el mismo juego que Aoi, y sencillamente la palabra cita era algo extraña para mi, a pesar de haber tenido una relación en el pasado nunca había tenido una cita de verdad y recordaba cuanto soñaba con haber tenido una antes de decidir encerrar todo ese tipo de sentimientos. Como sea el saber que vería a Ruki me hacia feliz y llamarlo "cita" me traía algo de nostalgia también, sin embargo se me ocurrió que de ahora en adelante asociaría aquella palabra como un encuentro amistoso entre dos personas. Me levante lentamente y me dirigí a darme un baño tomando mi teléfono y la ropa que había elegido usar. Me tarde un poco ya que solía relajarme mucho cuando de tomar un baño se trataba, me daba tiempo de pensar y de recordar cosas agradables para así estar de buen humor durante el día. Escuche que Emilie se levantaba y caminaba por la habitación, salí de la ducha y me vestí, después de eso intente arreglar un poco mi cabello, había amanecido un poco mas desordenado de lo habitual así que lo agarre en una media cola de caballo. Me apresure a salir para encontrar a Emilie organizando su cama sin dirigirme una mirada, estaba por hacer lo mismo que ella pero me detuve al ver que la chaqueta de Aoi ya no estaba en donde la había dejado. Nerviosa observe por toda la habitación y la encontré sobre el comedor, di un suspiro de alivio y luego mire a la única posible culpable de aquel crimen, quien esta vez se había dignado a observarme levantando una ceja.

- Es una buena marca – dijo llevando sus manos a su cintura – muy cara además – deje de mirarla y tome la chaqueta entre mis brazos y la deje sobre el pequeño escritorio que dividía la cama de Emilie y mía, podía sentir los ojos de Emilie fijos en mi espalda - ¿y bien? – la mire algo molesta.

- ¿Qué? –respondí dándole nuevamente la espalda para seguir con la labor de organizar mi cama.

- ¿Quién es el chico con el que estas saliendo? – volví a mirarla esta vez enojada.

- Emilie, por favor, para con esto – me cruce de brazos - ¿Por qué tienes que saber todo lo que hago? – note que Emilie apretaba sus puños y podía notar como sus ojos verdes volvían a llenarse de rabia – Por favor, solo detente hasta que sea el momento indicado para contarte todo – Emilie guardo silencio, apretó sus ojos con fuerza y tomo una gran cantidad de aire, estaba intentando calmarse.

- No prometo nada – dijo al fin dirigiéndose al baño. Yo respire sabiendo que al menos por el momento Emilie estaría calmada, sin embargo sabía que no duraría mucho pero me daba consuelo que justo hoy se detendría con todo ello.

Me había levantado algo tarde así que decidí no desayunar ya que Ruki no tardaría en llegar, me emocione involuntariamente imaginando al vocalista llegando por mí. Sonreía mientras verificaba que mi cabello siguiera en orden, tome mi teléfono y lo metí en uno de los bolsillos de la falda al igual que mi billetera, y salí de la habitación lentamente. No quería estar para cuando Emilie saliera ya que sabría que no resistiría en preguntarme a donde iría. Las chicas paseaban algunas aun en pijama y otras ya organizadas por los pasillos, muchas reían contando los sucesos y las emociones que habían vivido la noche anterior, de cierta forma habría deseado poder compartir lo que había vivido con alguien más, sin embargo no conocía a alguien con mis mismos gustos y tampoco quería exponer a la banda con alguien a quien no le tuviera la suficiente confianza. Baje las escaleras tranquilamente sonriendo, todavía tenían treinta minutos antes de que Ruki llegara así que no me apresure en mi recorrido. Se me ocurrió que podría darle un pequeño detalle al vocalista por su amable invitación, sin embargo no tenía idea de que podría darle. Antes de salir me dirigí rápidamente a la pequeña biblioteca de los dormitorios, pedí prestada una pluma y una hoja a la mujer encargada de prestar los libros, era una japonesa no tan joven como Mary-san sin embargo tenía un porte de elegancia muy parecido al de ella, llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta la cual caía por su hombro derecho, tenía unas gafas delgadas y usaba un chaleco rojo intenso al igual que el color de sus labios, la mujer me dedico una sonrisa vacía y yo le agradecí con una inclinación de cabeza, después de eso me senté en una de las mesas que estaban totalmente solas a excepción de una que estaba ocupada por una chica de aspecto tierno, llevaba el cabello corto y recto hasta la altura de los labios y tenía los ojos verdes, daba la impresión de ser amarillos a causa del sol, tenia puesto un buso color verde y ancho que le daba un aspecto infantil, la chica estaba concentrada en la lectura de un enorme libro con cubierta negra, tenía interés por saber que leía sin embargo no pude saberlo. Me senté llevando la pluma a mi boca mientras pensaba en que debía dibujar, se me ocurrió que podía hacer un dibujo de Ruki versión chibi ya que no tendría tiempo de hacer algo más detallado, comencé a trazar con cuidado las líneas que poco a poco comenzaban a tomar forma. Me había gustado dibujar toda mi vida y había logrado mejorar a través del tiempo, y si tenía la posibilidad de hacer un detalle a alguien usando mi habilidad la aprovechaba aunque no fuera la gran cosa lo hacía de todo corazón. Había dibujado al vocalista con el estilo que tenía en el PV de "Suicide Circus", sonreí ante el resultado, había quedado bastante bien considerando que no había usado un boceto previo o líneas guías para no cometer ningún error. Tome el pequeño pedazo de papel y devolví la pluma a la mujer cuyo apellido era "Tanaka-san", o eso decía la placa dorada en su pecho. Salí de los dormitorios y me encontré nuevamente con Mary-san regando las plantas de la entrada, llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco hasta los tobillos y unas sandalias negras, estaba algo concentrada en su tarea así que continúe mi camino para no molestarla. Me pare en la entrada a los dormitorios, justo en el lugar en que Kai me había dejado anoche. Me pregunte si Ruki sabría llegar fácilmente por su cuenta o si probablemente vendría con algún otro miembro que pudiera guiarlo hasta el lugar, si era así pedía que fuera cualquiera menos Aoi. Me recosté sobre los muros que rodeaban los dormitorios y cruce mis brazos mientras observaba el cielo, el sol comenzaba a sentirse molesto y habían pocos árboles que pudieran cubrirme de sus rayos, pero al parecer el viento también comenzaba a soplar dándome alivio de vez en cuando dejándome descansar del sofocante calor. Observe por un minuto los dormitorios y logre ver a lo lejos que Mary-san continuaba con su labor dedicada a regar todo el jardín que se encontraba en el extremo derecho del edificio, también observe las ventanas asegurándome de que Emilie no estuviera espiándome por ningún motivo desde la sala común o la biblioteca las cuales además de algunos dormitorios tenían la vista hacia la entrada del edificio, para mi suerte y gusto personal nuestras habitaciones tenían vista hacia el pequeño bosque que había detrás del edificio, me había prometido darle un pequeño recorrido sin embargo no había tenido tiempo para ello. Muy pocos autos pasaban por este lugar, si mucho algunas personas en bicicleta o a pie por lo que el sonido de los autos se hacía sentir con más fuerza, desde lo lejos observe un auto de color blanco, se detuvo en frente de la entrada de los dormitorios y me incorpore creyendo que se trataba de Ruki ya que no podía ver nada a través de los vidrios polarizados y espere a que la persona que conducía bajara. La puerta se abrió y el vocalista me dirigió una sonrisa la cual devolví con la mayor alegría del mundo, llevaba como siempre sus características y enormes gafas de sol color azul oscuro, tenía el cabello liso pero desordenado, y llevaba una camisa blanca la cual reconocí era de sus propios diseños, la había visto antes en tiendas online, tenía un jean oscuro del cual colgaban varias cadenas y unos tenis enormes blancos que le daban un toque tierno considerando que Ruki era bajito, bueno teníamos las misma estatura.

-Perdona si te hice esperar Alice-san – dijo inclinando su cabeza a modo de saludo o tal vez de disculpa – pude haberte llamado en cuanto llegara para que no tuvieras que esperar – le sonreí agradecida por su amabilidad.

-Está bien Ruki-san, no ha sido ningún problema para mí – Ruki sonrió también y se dirigió a la puerta del copiloto la cual abrió indicándome con un gesto que entrara tal como la noche anterior, no pude evitar reírme tiernamente de él – Muchas gracias – dije con algo de timidez.

-Es un placer – respondió cerrando la puerta, Ruki entro en el auto poniéndose el cinturón para luego encenderlo, recordé el tonto y pequeño detalle que tenia para él y los nervios me invadieron por completo, del bolsillo de mi falda saque la pequeña hoja de papel y la apreté contra mi pecho, Ruki no había reparado en mi así que en un tono de voz bajo intente llamar su atención.

-Ruki-san… esto – comencé a notar como la sangre me subía a las mejillas en cuanto el vocalista poso sus ojos sobre mí. Extendí la hoja tímidamente hacia el – Gracias por… invitarme a salir hoy, estoy muy feliz por ello… es una tontería pero por favor acepta este insignificante regalo – Ruki tomo la hoja y sonrió al ver su contenido.

-¿Dibujas? – pregunto observándome aun con una sonrisa, yo asentí y el volvió su mirada a la hoja – Me gusta, eres buena – si antes me había comenzado a sonrojar ahora estaba segura de estar totalmente roja – Muchas gracias Alice-san, lo aprecio mucho - Ruki soltó una risita – ahora tengo algo con que molestar a Aoi también – incline mi cabeza a un lado imaginándome a Ruki presumiendo un dibujo a el guitarrista y ciertamente me pareció una escena graciosa así que sonreí, Ruki guardo la pequeña hoja en su billetera negra y dorada y puso en marcha el auto. Ignoraba por completo hacia donde nos dirigíamos y no era como si pudiera adivinarlo, no conocía mucho de Japón y apenas y distinguía algunas calles, siempre intentaba estar atenta a los recorridos que realizábamos para así poder guiarme más fácil en caso de no estar con Emilie y así dejar de depender tanto de ella, sin embargo no era fácil, Japón tenía muchos caminos diferentes pero también las calles parecían ser las mismas y me confundía por ello. Ruki coloco un CD de L'arc en Ciel y me emocione al escuchar "Wind of Gold" una de las canciones que mas me gustaba de la banda, considerando el clima caluroso la canción iba perfectamente con el ambiente, siempre me parecía que la canción era perfecta para este tipo de días soleados en los que el viento refrescaba y traía esa sensación de calma. Ruki cantaba en un susurro la canción y yo me acerque un poco más a él intentando escuchar su voz, el vocalista pareció notarlo y aumento el volumen de su voz permitiéndome escuchar el "dúo" de dos cantantes que respetaba y amaba, cuando me di cuenta yo también estaba cantando en voz baja junto a él. No sabía de qué debía hablar con Ruki así que me tranquilizaba el hecho de escucharlo cantar nada mas, no quería que se detuviera pero tristemente la canción llego a su fin aunque la voz de Ruki seguía haciendo eco en mi cabeza.

Llegamos a lo que era un enorme edificio el cual en su mayoría tenia muros de vidrio blindado y el cual estaba bastante iluminado aun para ser de día, me pregunte si no estarían gastando luz innecesariamente e hice una mueca pensando en ello, Ruki ingreso en los oscuros pero amplios estacionamientos de lo que pensé era un centro comercial, logramos encontrar un lugar fácilmente y yo me asombre con las habilidades del vocalista para manejar en reversa, para mí siempre había sido duro. Nos bajamos del auto, esta vez no espere a que Ruki se aproximara a la puerta para abrirla, sentía que estaba abusando de su amabilidad. El vocalista comenzó a caminar y yo lo seguí conservando un poco la distancia, no porque estuviera nerviosa, aunque si lo estaba, sino que quería analizar el lugar por si alguna vez venia con Emilie o Minako y así recordarlo para no ser una molestia para ellas. Entramos en un ascensor el cual estaba vacío y Ruki marco el piso número cuatro, ese pequeño viaje en el elevador se me hizo más largo que el del auto, siempre me habían parecido incómodos los silencios en lugares tan pequeños como lo eran los ascensores así que me mis nervios volvieron a aumentar considerablemente, me pregunte si algún día lograría estar con alguno de ellos sin sentirme así de tonta e insignificante, si es que las oportunidades como estas se seguían dando claro. El lugar estaba algo lleno, pensaba que se debía a la hora ya que familias y parejas aprovecharían para almorzar juntos. Habían muchas tiendas que llamaban mi atención como por ejemplo una de ellas que parecía estar dedicada a la venta de objetos y herramientas para dibujar manga, pensaba que me sería útil en un futuro, vi otro tienda de música, si no mal recordaba era el mismo local al que Minako me había llevado pero este parecía ser más amplio, también vi algunas tiendas de ropa estilo Visual Kei y otras Lolita, y otras sobre anime y figuras de acción, todo me parecía muy emocionante ya que desde pequeña imaginaba tener la posibilidad de encontrar tiendas de este tipo sin embargo de donde venia no había nada que se le acercara. Note que Ruki me observaba divertido por mi reacción la cual parecía de niña pequeña en un parque de diversiones y volví a ruborizarme un poco. El vocalista continúo guiándome sin decir una palabra mientras que yo inevitablemente continuaba distrayéndome con las maravillas que mi nuevo hogar me ofrecía. Subimos por las escaleras eléctricas hasta llegar a un restaurante que daba la impresión de ser bastante elegante, había una placa de metal sobre la pared con el nombre de este escrito en romaji, "Le gris" susurre mientras observaba a Ruki acercándose a quien pensaba era una especia de recepcionista y comenzaba a hablar con él, Ruki se giro para buscarme con la mirada y luego me hizo señas para que me acercara, con un poco de timidez camine hasta situarme a su lado y luego él tomándome de la mano me guio hasta dentro del restaurante, mi corazón latía con fuerza ya que mi vocalista favorito sostenía mi mano y sabía que estaba sonriendo como tonta, suspire en un intento por convencerme de dejar de actuar como una fanática alocada e intente actuar normalmente. Llegamos a una mesa con un mantel rojo y con sillas que tenían un estilo victoriano, la madera color dorado tenia dibujos y figuras bien detalladas y los cojines igualmente rojos parecían ser bastante cómodos, la mesa era la más alejada del lugar pero contaba con una vista estupenda, lograba ver un camino abundante de arboles de cerezo y algunas casas y edificios de color blanco, también logre ver el enorme edificio que era mi universidad a lo lejos. Ruki se sentó y yo hice lo mismo que el.

- Pude notar anoche que disfrutas de la comida italiana, así que pensé en traerte al que creo es el mejor lugar – sonrió mientras se quitaba las enormes gafas, Ruki tenía unos hermosos ojos oscuros.

-Muchas gracias Ruki-san por tomarte todas estas molestias – le agradecí inclinando mi cabeza. El camarero trajo el menú y el vocalista y yo lo recibimos agradecidos, lo abrí tímidamente pero di un brinco y al tiempo en que abría mis ojos, los precios eran demasiado caros, me resultaría imposible pagar todo eso. Escuche como Ruki se reía en voz baja y lo mire para encontrarme con sus ojos observándome divertidos.

- No te preocupes por el precio, yo te estoy invitando ¿recuerdas? – hice una mueca, no quería que Ruki pagara por todo eso solo por mí.

- ¿Puedo pagarte de alguna otra forma? – pregunte con vergüenza.

- Ya lo has hecho – lo mire confundida – Tu dibujo fue un lindo detalle, gracias Alice-san – sonreí alegre al saber que le había gustado – supongo que además de nuestra estatura, talento artístico y bonita voz también tenemos los mismos gustos en comida – abrí los ojos analizando cada una de las características que había dicho intentando asimilarlas. Era cierto que Ruki también dibujaba muy bien y por eso era quien diseñaba la mercancía durante los tours, también era cierto que teníamos la misma estatura y sabia que disfrutaba igualmente de la comida italiana pero ¿y la bonita voz?, Ruki rio leyendo la confusión en mi rostro – Te escuche cantar hace un momento cuando estábamos en el auto – La sangre me subió a las mejillas – Soy músico, se supone que debo tener buen oído – dijo en una carcajada yo agarre el menú y lo coloque en frente de mi rostro evitando que el vocalista pudiera verme, me moría de vergüenza. Había tomado clases de técnica vocal en el pasado pero se me dificultaba cantar frente a las demás personas, era demasiado tímida en ese aspecto. Mi vergüenza crecía conforme pasaba el tiempo, tuve que pedir la ayuda de Ruki para entender algunos de los platos que se mostraban en el menú el cual estaba escrito en Kanjis en su gran mayoría.

- Perdona, enserio te has tomado muchas molestias por mi culpa – agache mi cabeza a modo de disculpa, Ruki sonrió pero no dijo nada mas sus ojos estaban fijos en la ventana observando el exterior. El mesero había llegado con nuestras bebidas, Ruki había pedido un jugo de naranja, recordé que el vocalista solía enfermarse más fácilmente que los demás miembros así que necesitaba de muchas vitaminas para estar saludable, yo por otro lado como era costumbre mía solo había pedido agua.

Miraba a Ruki atentamente al tiempo en que buscaba desesperadamente un tema de conversación y a decir verdad tenía mucho que contarle, sin embargo no quería parecer una acosadora y terminar manchando la imagen que tenía de las fans del exterior a las cuales solían considerar como salvajes. Sonreí ante aquellos recuerdos y ante la persona que ahora estaba en frente de mí, aquel chico que por muchos años había estado tan lejos de mi alcance, a quien solo podía ver a través de una pantalla y a quien solo podía escuchar a través de videos y grabaciones nada más era real. Ruki clavo sus ojos en mí y yo me enderece nerviosa esperando no haberlo incomodado de alguna forma, su expresión era seria pero también reflejaba curiosidad.

- ¿te molesta que te haga ciertas preguntas? – pregunto con un tono de voz amargo. Asentí levemente intrigada por saber qué tipo de interés podría tener Ruki en mí – Primero, gracias por aceptar venir conmigo hoy. – negué con la cabeza.

- Gracias por invitarme – Ruki sonrió y yo guarde silencio para que el pudiera continuar.

- Lamento si ha sido repentino sin embargo… - el vocalista se aclaro la garganta – Hay algo que tengo que averiguar, así que espero que puedas ser sincera conmigo sin importar que – nuevamente asentí mientras entrelazaba los dedos de mis manos nerviosa, sentía que Ruki estaba a punto de decirme algo malo – No creo que ignores el interés que Aoi parece tener en ti en este momento, se que debes estar muy consciente de ello y sé que crees que es molesto, sin embargo puedo asegurarte que es un buen chico, solo que puede dejarse llevar muy fácilmente por sus emociones o necesidades – miraba atentamente al vocalista mientras intentaba descubrir a donde quería llegar – Alice-san anoche paso algo que me llamo un poco la atención y espero que mi pregunta no te parezca inapropiada aunque sé que Kai-kun fue más directo con ello anoche, así que perdona si parezco rudo al preguntártelo-.

-Adelante Ruki-san, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras – respondí aun sin tener idea a que se refería.

- Alice-san, anoche pude notar que reaccionabas de una manera interesante cuando Kai-kun preguntó si tenias problemas con tu novio – Me mordí el labio inferior al escuchar aquella palabra, ya sabía que exageraba mis reacciones ante ello pero era algo que no podía evitar, esa sencilla palabra desencadenaba miles de recuerdos y emociones, Ruki levanto una ceja y me miro con curiosidad - ¿Qué pasa con esa reacción otra vez? Perdona si soy grosero Alice-san pero dime… ¿tienes problemas con tu pareja? – el mesero había llegado con nuestros platos, a los cuales no les puse mayor atención, apretaba mis puños y encogía mis hombros ante la situación en la que me encontraba ¿Por qué él tenía que preguntarme sobre ello? Ruki se había quedando mirándome, sabía que esperaba una respuesta de mi parte sin embargo se había formado un nudo en mi garganta y comenzaba a sentir como mi visión se tornaba borrosa. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza intentando contener las lágrimas, no me podía permitir mostrarme así en frente de Ruki por nada del mundo, comencé a tomar aire lentamente hasta que sentí que podía hablar con normalidad.

- Ruki-san yo… - sonreí con nostalgia – A decir verdad, la ultima relación que tuve fue hace 5 años ya – me reí al notar lo tonto que eso sonaba – y desde eso no he tenido nada parecido hasta hoy en día – Ruki me observaba con los ojos abiertos y una mirada llena de sorpresa.

- ¿Por qué reaccionas así entonces? – volví a reírme esta vez con algo más de tristeza.

- Digamos que… hay heridas tan profundas, tan dolorosas e infectadas – baje mi mirada – que tardan mucho en sanar – suspire – o más bien debería decir que no he permitido que sanen totalmente porque…-.

- Por que el recuerdo y la herida son tan dolorosos que temes volver a pasar por lo mismo – susurro, mire al vocalista un poco impresionada, era exactamente lo que iba a decir. Ruki tenía la mirada perdida y casi había parecido haberlo dicho como para sí mismo. El vocalista se quedo pensativo por un minuto y después de eso me observo nuevamente indicándome que podía seguir hablando, tome una gran cantidad de aire y seguí.

- tuve una relación hace mucho, fue la primera y la ultima – sonreí recordando aquellos días en los que mi corazón latía con fuerza por aquellas sensaciones – siempre idealice el amor como algo mágico y hermoso, sin embargo la realidad me golpeo mostrándome lo doloroso que podía llegar ser, aun así siempre habían momentos felices. Siempre trate de dar todo de mi por su bien, siempre intentaba hacer lo posible por verlo con una sonrisa, siempre hacia lo posible por ser un apoyo y su compañía… sin embargo – sin darme cuenta una lagrima se deslizo por mi rostro – fui reemplazada por alguien más… - sonreí con nostalgia – intente seguir adelante, intente superarlo y dejar todo atrás pero no fue sencillo Ruki-san, como ves no lo logré, su fantasma me perseguía y su recuerdo me atormentaba, incluso llegue a olvidar la mayor parte de mis días junto a él, me cuesta trabajo recordar aquellos dos años a su lado a causa del dolor. Con el paso del tiempo nada cambio y decidí no seguir con eso, decidí no volver a abrir mi corazón a nadie más ya que siempre sentía miedo e inseguridad – Ruki me observaba atentamente y yo no dejaba de derramar lagrimas – algunas personas dicen "es mejor haber amado y perdido a no haber amado nunca" pero sencillamente algunas personas deberían dejar de hablar – me reí amargamente – sé que esto es tonto, y pensaras que es inmadura esta decisión que he tomado, incluso al hablarte de ello no puedo creer lo patética que soy… así que perdóname por mostrarte este lado tan lamentable – mire a Ruki quien ahora extendía un pañuelo para que pudiera secar mis lagrimas, le sonreí agradecida por su amabilidad.

- Alice-san ¿sabes algo? – Mire a Ruki quien sonreía con ternura - me dejo inspirar por las pequeñas cosas que pasan en la vida. No me importa si aquellas cosas pequeñas no parecen importarles a los otros. Escribo acerca de lo que pienso de ello y eso no tiene que ser necesariamente de el interés de todo el mundo – me sorprendí y me alegre al mismo tiempo por sus palabras, era la primera vez que no era juzgada por mi torpe situación y me reconfortaba saber que mi actitud no había hecho que Ruki se decepcionara de mi – se que debiste sufrir mucho para llegar a algo así… y te entiendo – hubiera querido abalanzarme sobre el vocalista y abrazarme a él, era la primera vez que alguien me comprendía de esa forma y aun mejor, era alguien a quien yo admiraba y respetaba de todo corazón, mis ojos se humedecieron nuevamente pero esta vez a causa de la alegría que sentía.

- Gracias – dije sonriendo desde el fondo de mi corazón – si no te molesta entonces quisiera pedirte que guardes esta confesión como un secreto – Ruki sonrió y asintió con su cabeza – sin embargo ahora es mi turno de preguntarte algo… ¿Por qué quieres saber esto? – dije tomando por fin el primer bocado de mi plato el cual estaba delicioso.

- Por Aoi-kun – lo mire extrañada pero no dije nada mas, tenía mucha hambre y no dejaba de saborear la pasta a la carbonara – como te dije antes se que no ignoras su interés en ti, y estaba preocupado de que quisieras utilizarlo nada mas – no pude evitar reírme.

- ¿Por qué habría de utilizarlo si solo procuro huir de él? – Ruki también rio – además es él quien tiene una actitud extraña, no ignoro su interés pero tampoco ignoro que quiere algo de mí y no a mi específicamente – la sonrisa de Ruki creció.

- eres lista – sonreí por su cumplido – sin embargo creo que será mejor dejar esta conversación aquí, las cosas que necesites saber las descubrirás con el paso del tiempo ahora que se que eres alguien de confianza – La verdad no quería quedarme así pero ahora que Ruki me había dicho que era alguien en quien podría confiar bastaba para tenerme satisfecha así que no opuse ninguna objeción al respecto. La comida siguió bien, el vocalista y yo conversamos de varios temas generales, al final me di cuenta que teníamos muchas cosas en común por lo que termine desenvolviéndome más fácilmente al estar con él y a decir verdad era fácil. Habíamos acabado de comer y Ruki no paraba de hablar, aunque no es como si eso me molestara. Caminamos por un momento por el centro comercial mientras el vocalista me contaba varias de sus anécdotas las cuales eran siempre divertidas e interesantes. Había podido hablar también de lo mucho que significaron sus canciones para mi durante aquel periodo de tristeza y el logro adivinar muy fácilmente que canciones específicamente fueron las que me ayudaron a pasar por todo eso, Ruki podía leerme fácilmente en ese aspecto y yo solo me preguntaba si además de las películas, los fantasmas, los animales, la música y el arte tendríamos algo más en común, aun así no quería forzarle a hablar de ello, prefería que fuera el mismo quien decidiera contarme lo que sucedió en caso de que algo hubiera ocurrido realmente.

Constantemente Ruki atendía su teléfono ya que su trabajo implicaba el tener que estar pendiente de muchas cosas, me causo gracia la llamada de Uruha el cual a pesar de los intentos de el vocalista por ocultar que estaba conmigo termino adivinándolo y quejándose con este ya que el también quería ir a comer con nosotros y según Ruki el guitarrista rubio quería verme nuevamente lo cual me hizo feliz así que el vocalista termino dándome el numero de los de mas miembros, incluso el de Reita al cual sabia jamás me llamaría y mucho menos el recibiría una llamada por parte mía. Ruki no quería decir nada a Uruha ya que el día de hoy estaría grabando en el estudio junto con Aoi y sabia que podría ganarse un problema con el molesto guitarrista si se enteraba, Aoi podía llegar a ser muy insoportable con este tipo de cosas sin embargo ya no importaba mucho ya que el trabajo siempre era lo primero para Aoi, era de los miembros más dedicados y quien procuraba llevar todo a la perfección, además de ser el productor de sonido de la banda así que sabía que el guitarrista no podría hacer nada contra Ruki hasta que se vieran nuevamente y según sabia el vocalista estaría manejando el diseño artístico de los nuevos productos que sacarían próximamente así que estaría bastante ocupado.

Habíamos llegado nuevamente al estacionamiento y pensaba que Ruki me llevaría a casa, sin embargo el amable vocalista me ofreció ir a ver una película a su apartamento ya que hoy era su día libre y no quería pasarlo solo, acepto gustosa y nos encaminamos a su hogar.

El viaje no se me hizo tan largo como en un comienzo, tal vez porque Ruki no paro de contarme como había sido uno de sus primeros conciertos, me dijo que habían decorado la sala como una casa embrujada y el estaba realmente contento con ello, también me conto que durante el MC no había parado de hablar hasta que Aoi le hizo caer en cuenta de ello y se disculpo con las fans por ser tan hablador. Me pareció tierno imaginarlo en una pequeña sala siendo tímido ante la poca cantidad de fans de aquella época, y era extraño ya que ahora lograba llenar estadios y no mostraba ninguna señal de timidez, esta era una de las razones por la cual Ruki era alguien admirable para mi, deseaba ser capaz de dejar mi timidez a un lado para así lograr desenvolverme más fácilmente en ciertos aspectos.

Llegamos a un enorme edificio de aspecto moderno y entramos en los estacionamientos, Ruki me guio a través del lugar llegando nuevamente al elevador. Así como lo demás esta vez no fue para nada incomodo estar con él ahí, le conté que tenia cierto miedo a los ascensores por algunas cosas que me habían sucedido en el pasado y el no paro de reír por los desafortunados acontecimientos. Llegamos al último piso y seguí al vocalista hasta la última puerta de color negro que estaba en el pasillo izquierdo, Ruki me tomo por la cintura antes de abrir la puerta y me acerco a él provocando que mi corazón latiera y mi cara se pusiera roja, entonces abrió la puerta y entro junto a mí a una velocidad poco humana, lo mire confundida al tiempo que escuchaba los pequeños ladridos de Koron-chan, la mascota de Ruki.

- Debo ser rápido al abrir y cerrar la puerta – aclaro Ruki al ver mi expresión – Koron-chan suele escaparse cuando ve la oportunidad – me reí mientras observaba al pequeño vocalista el cual se agachaba para acariciar al pequeño perrito que lo recibía con alegría, me agache junto a él y acaricie a su mascota, era adorable – Le agradas – dijo Ruki sonriendo.

- ¿hay alguien que no le guste? – pregunte incrédula, no creía que fuese posible que un animalito tan tierno pudiera sentir desagrado por alguien.

- Al comienzo odiaba a Aoi-kun y a Kai-kun – no pude evitar reírme.

- espera comprendo que odiara a Aoi-san – Ruki se rio – pero ¿Por qué a Kai-san? – pregunte con interés, Kai era alguien demasiado amable y transmitía una energía positiva a causa de su característica alegría.

- Aoi-kun era indiferente con el así que Koron-chan odiaba eso mientras que con Kai-kun era lo contrario – incline mi cabeza a un lado intentando comprender mientras sentía la pequeña lengua de el animal lamiendo mis dedos – Kai-kun acosaba a Koron-chan ya que le parecía tierno así que lo asustaba – me reí imaginando al baterista corriendo detrás del chihuahua.

El vocalista me dio un recorrido por su casa, pidiendo disculpas constantemente a causa del "desorden" sin embargo la casa estaba impecable, como era de esperarse de Ruki era un maniático de la limpieza. Los muros eran blancos y muchos de los muebles de color negro, había un pequeño estudio en donde me imagine Ruki creaba sus canciones y también diseñaba artículos para "Black Moral", en su habitación había un gabarit, esos maniquís que utilizan los diseñadores de modas, sabía que se llamaban así gracias a Emilie. Después de el recorrido por su hogar nos sentamos en la sala donde Koron-chan uso mi regazo como almohada y se quedo dormido, fue adorable y Ruki no resistió el querer tomar una fotografía de él. El vocalista busco entre su colección de películas mientras me preguntaba si ya había visto las que mencionaba y sorprendentemente conocía la mayoría, al final nos decidimos por una de las películas de Tim Burton, no me importaba repetir ninguna de estas ya que era fanática de este director. Habíamos elegido ver "Edward manos de tijera" y me sorprendió que el vocalista conociera la película, no sé porque, solo no se me hacía que el fuera de ese tipo de gustos. La película comenzó normalmente y yo no pude evitar perderme desde un comienzo en las imágenes que pasaban, olvidando que estaba en la misma habitación que mi vocalista favorito y era algo que no podía evitar, amaba las películas y muy pocas cosas lograban distraer mi atención aun teniendo en cuenta que conocía la película desde hace ya mucho tiempo y fue gracias a eso que me sobresalte al escuchar los fuerte golpes en la puerta aferrándome a la camisa de Ruki el cual salto de susto también ante mi reacción. El vocalista me miro extrañado y Koron-chan comenzó a ladrar por el insistente y fuerte golpe en la puerta, abrace al pequeño perrito a mí mientras Ruki se levantaba para averiguar quién era el visitante que llamaba con tal intensidad. Abrió la puerta rápidamente y en un segundo el bajista entro claramente alterado en el departamento del vocalista.

- Tenemos problemas – Dijo Reita con la respiración agitada – Perdió el control no sé donde esta – el vocalista abrió los ojos y el temor se apodero de su rostro.

- ¿Cuántos días han pasado? – preguntó, en ese momento Reita cayó en cuenta de mi presencia y me observo con sus ojos oscuros, sentí que por un momento su mirada fue de alivio pero también de rabia.

- Desde el concierto en Yoyogi – respondió el bajista sin apartar su mirada de la mía – Seis días exactamente – no comprendía lo que estaba pasando sin embargo sentía que era algo grave. Me había congelado ante la mirada de Reita y mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza a causa del nerviosismo.

- Reita es suficiente – Ruki se paro en frente de el bajista impidiendo que continuara mirándome con aquella expresión – ve a buscarlo, llevare a Alice-san a los dormitorios y me asegurare de que todo esté bien, después los ayudare, puede que aun le quede algo de sentido – el vocalista se acerco a mí y yo aparte a Koron-chan a un lado – vamos Alice-san – asentí mientras me aferraba a la camisa de Ruki, el estado de Reita me asustaba y por alguna razón sentía como si yo fuera una de las causas de su problema.

- Espero disculpes a Reita-kun – dijo el vocalista mientras bajábamos por el elevador – Es un buen chico es solo que han pasado muchas cosas últimamente – suspire mientras agachaba la cabeza, sabía que no podía agradarle a todo el mundo y eso estaba bien, sin embargo dolía ya que Reita era alguien importante en mi vida, alguien que admiraba bastante.

- ¿Hice algo malo? – pregunte con un hilo de voz, Ruki rio tiernamente.

- No has hecho nada Alice-san, solo espera un tiempo y estoy seguro de que ese tonto te apreciara al igual que yo – lo mire con los ojos abiertos mientras sentía como la sangre me subía a las mejillas, el vocalista me dedicaba una sonrisa que solo había visto en los momentos más significativos de sus Lives y era una sonrisa que amaba ver, significaba mucho para mí las palabras del vocalista así que solo pude responderle con la más sincera de mis sonrisas.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse cuando llegamos a los dormitorios, Ruki se bajo nuevamente para abrir mi puerta sin embargo había algo extraño en su actitud, parecía estar buscando algo y también me pareció notar que sus hombros estaban tensos sin embargo pensé que se debía al aparente problema que tenían así que considere prudente no hacer ninguna pregunta, no quería involucrarme en su vida. Ruki insistió en acompañarme hasta la puerta del edificio sin embargo me negué, no quería que Emilie lo viera, o que alguna otra posible fan lo reconociera y comenzara a acosarme a mí también.

-Gracias por todo hoy Ruki-san, me divertí mucho – sonreí mientras inclinaba mi cabeza para agradecerle al vocalista el cual me imito.

-No fue nada, gracias a ti por tu tiempo – sonreí antes de darme la vuelta para ir a edificio pero el vocalista me detuvo tomando mi brazo, lo mire con algo de sorpresa – Si llegas a ver a Aoi-kun… llámame por favor - no entendía porque me decía eso, pero imagine que tenía relación con el problema que tenían ¿sería Aoi la causa? No hice más que asentir, el vocalista me sonrió y me agradeció mientras volvía a su auto yo por el contrario me encamine a los dormitorios pensando en el guitarrista ¿estaría bien? ¿Se habría metido en problemas? Y si era así ¿tendría algo que ver conmigo? Tal vez por ello Reita me había mirado de ese modo, sin embargo no podría saberlo y la verdad no creía que fuera a ver al guitarrista pronto. Entre en el edificio aun con aquellos pensamientos dándole vuelta a mi cabeza, ignorando a las demás chicas que vivían ahí hasta que llegue a mi habitación, Emilie no estaba en ningún lugar así que imagine que había salido, me acerque a la pequeña mesa en donde comíamos y allí encontré una nota, había decidido dormir esta noche donde una compañera para así no entrometerse en mi vida personal, me causo algo de gracia la manera en la que se expresaba, como intentando hacerme sentir mal por ello sin embargo pensé que su decisión había sido una excelente idea ya que hoy tendría muchas cosas que pensar. Observe que la chaqueta de Aoi aun continuaba en el pequeño escritorio junto a mi cama, justo como lo había dejado, me sentí tonta por no haber aprovechado a entregársela al vocalista y así evitar el tener que devolvérsela personalmente.

Las horas pasaron mientras yo aproveche a terminar mis deberes, note que se había hecho tarde y mis ojos comenzaban a pesarme así que me cambie apague las luces y me recosté en mi cama esta vez sin abrazarme tontamente a la chaqueta del guitarrista a cual había guardado en mi armario. No tarde mucho en quedarme dormida, no era como si estuviera cansado sin embargo el sueño me domino por completo.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso hasta que escuche un sonido extraño en la habitación, me levante de golpe mirando confundida a todos los lados mientras esperaba a que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad, solté un grito de sorpresa al ver una sombra negra en una de las esquinas de la habitación, mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y sentía como mil pulso se aceleraba, la sombra se había movido y se dirigía hacia mí, retrocedí torpemente sabiendo que estaba acorralada, sentí la helada pared en mi espalda y espere a que la sombra se abalanzara con violencia sobre mí, sin embargo esta se movía lentamente. Aquella silueta estaba en frente de mi pero la luz de la luna que entraba a través de la ventana me dejo distinguir quién era, mi corazón se relajo al tiempo en que mi confusión crecía, sus ojos negros y penetrantes me observaban con intensidad mientras que su expresión seria me provocaba un escalofrió ¿Qué estaba hacendó Aoi en mi habitación?

Espero les haya gustado este cap. Comenten por favor :)


	9. El secreto

Hola! Aquí está el otro capítulo de esta historia! Ojala les guste.

OoOoOoOoO

Mi primera reacción al ver a Aoi frente a mi fue la de cubrirme con las cobijas, quería golpearlo también, sin embargo no podía negar que su expresión me asustaba y tal era mi sorpresa que no lograba pensar con claridad. El guitarrista no se había movido en un solo momento y eso comenzaba a espantarme más, era como aquella película en que la chica poseída se levantaba a mitad de la noche y observaba a su pareja dormir por largas horas sin mover un musculo. Comencé a pensar que se trataba de un sueño, mire a mi alrededor buscando señales que me indicaran que nada de esto era real, incluso tuve la tentación de pellizcarme, sin embargo moverme me era imposible con la penetrante mirada de Aoi. Esto no parecía ser un sueño y fuese lo que fuese que estaba pasando comenzaba a molestarme. Recordé que Ruki me había pedido que lo llamara en caso de ver a Aoi, sigilosamente comencé a deslizar mi mano a través de las sabanas para tomar mi teléfono el cual siempre dejaba debajo de la almohada, sin embargo me congele en cuanto Aoi levanto su brazo en mi dirección, cerré los ojos a causa del susto esperando que hiciera algo, pero solo sentí como con extrema suavidad y delicadeza tomaba mi mano. Lo mire confundida y me encontré con su rostro ahora a la altura del mío, se había arrodillado en frente de mi cama aun con su expresión de seriedad.

- Aoi ¿Qué estás… haciendo aquí? – pregunte intentando soltarme de él. El guitarrista tomo con mayor fuerza mi mano llevándola a su mejilla mientras cerraba los ojos, era extraño, su expresión se había suavizado, como si hubiera encontrado paz en ello repentinamente.

-Lo siento – dijo en un susurro, sus labios besaron mi muñeca provocándome un escalofrío, haciendo que la sangre me subiera a las mejillas – Lo siento – repitió, no entendía porque se disculpaba, su actitud resultaba más extraña de lo normal. El guitarrista suspiro con fuerza y abrió por fin los ojos, solté un grito ahogado al notar como los profundos ojos negros de Aoi ahora se habían transformado en dos rubíes brillantes, estaba paralizada, parpadee un par de veces en un intento por descubrir si lo que veía era real o nuevamente estaba imaginando cosas – Lo siento Alice-chan, pero no puedo soportarlo más – su voz era áspera y reflejaba frustración, Aoi poso sus suaves y fríos labios sobre mi mano y fue entonces cuando los vi, dos afilados colmillos sobresalían de su boca ¿era real? ¿Esto estaba pasando enserio? Su boca se abrió y sentí como mi piel era penetrada por sus filosos colmillos al tiempo en que la sangre se deslizo por un extremo de mi muñeca. Aoi cerró sus ojos y comenzó a succionar con fuerza lastimándome al hacerlo, sin embargo el dolor que sentía no era nada comparado al temor y la confusión del momento, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y sintiendo. Aoi era un vampiro, uno de verdad.

- ¡Aoi-san! – grite intentando llamar su atención, sin embargo el guitarrista me ignoro, Aoi no paraba de beber, podía notar en su expresión el placer que sentía al succionar con fuerza mi sangre, tomaba con fuerza mi brazo para evitar que pudiera escapar de él, aunque a decir verdad estaba tan sorprendida que no me atrevía a moverme. Comencé a sentirme mareada y me sobresalte al ver como empezaba a perder mi color ¿era posible perder sangre tan rápidamente? - ¡Aoi-san detente por favor! – lentamente el guitarrista abrió sus ojos rojos, su mirada estaba perdida, parecía que no funcionaria nada de lo que intentara, el vampiro clavo con mayor fuerza sus colmillos en mi carne y yo aullé de dolor. Aoi abrió sus ojos y se separo con brusquedad de mí, retrocedí un poco mientras llevaba mi mano a mi pecho, se sentía fría y aun estaba derramando algo de sangre, fue entonces cuando tome conciencia de lo fuerte que mi corazón estaba latiendo, Aoi parecía estar sorprendido, sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad y me miraba horrorizado.

- ¿A…Alice-chan? – pregunto dando un paso hacia a mí. No pasó mucho tiempo para que mi visión comenzara a nublarse y la habitación empezara a dar vueltas a mí alrededor, sentí como en un segundo había perdido todas mis fuerzas y me desmoronaba sobre la cama, después de eso escuche la voz de Aoi gritar mi nombre hasta que solo quedo el silencio.

Me dolía un poco la cabeza, sin embargo fue el terrible ardor que sentía en mi mano el que me obligo a abrir los ojos, las luz era fuerte por lo que tuve que parpadear varias veces para acostumbrarme aunque aún continuaba viendo borroso, apreté mis ojos con fuerza para poder recuperar mi visión normal y para mi suerte no tarde mucho en hacerlo. Gire mi cabeza soltando un quejido de dolor mientras observaba a un chico dándome la espalda y sosteniendo mi mano. En circunstancias normales habría saltado y tratado de escapar al encontrar a alguien a mi lado, incluso si ese alguien fuera Emilie, ya que al despertar solía olvidar las cosas que habían sucedido antes de dormir, si mi prima aparecía repentinamente a mi lado me provocaba unos sustos terribles, pero por alguna razón era capaz de recordar todo lo que había sucedido en la mitad de la noche con mucha claridad, a mi visitante inesperado, sus ojos rojos, sus colmillos y la herida en mi mano.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Kai-san? – pregunte en voz baja, era como si me costara mucho hablar. El baterista se giro y me observo con una expresión de tristeza que me rompió el corazón, no me gustaba verlo así ¡amaba sus sonrisas! Kai no podía estar triste o decepcionado.

- Alice-san – dijo el líder suspirando – espero no te moleste que haya entrado a tu habitación sin permiso – mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza ¿acaso querría lo mismo que Aoi? ¿Kai también era un vampiro?

- ¿Tu también quieres…? – no fui capaz de terminar, solo me queje por el ardor de mi mano.

- Lo siento, estoy desinfectando la herida – dijo sonriendo, sentía que yo también sonreía solamente por verlo a él hacerlo – Y no te preocupes, no vengo por eso – guarde silencio mientras mordía mi labio inferior, levante un poco mi cabeza y vi como el baterista vendaba le herida de mi mano – Lo lamento, fue bastante brusco al morderte – no sabía que responderle, lo decía como si fuese algo normal y para mi seguía siendo algo poco creíble. Kai deposito mi mano herida sobre mi pecho y se volvió para observarme, yo intente sentarme sin embargo el baterista me detuvo sosteniéndome por los hombros indicándome que permaneciera recostada. Apreciaba lo que estaba haciendo aunque la verdad no sabía cómo debía de tomar las cosas en ese momento, supongo que lo ideal habría sido estar asustada, y lo estaba, pero mi curiosidad era mayor, quería respuestas - ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? ¿Quieres descansar? – negué con mi cabeza y lo mire suplicante haciéndole entender lo que en realidad quería, Kai rio suavemente – Supongo que sobra decirte que somos ¿no? así que empezare por algo mas – el baterista tomo una gran cantidad de aire y comenzó – Primero, espero que no estés muy asustada con esto aunque entiendo que es difícil no estarlo y en nombre de la banda, especialmente en nombre de Aoi, lo siento. Ahora, supongo que el interés y la actitud que Aoi tenía hacia a ti comienza a tener sentido ¿no? – Asentí mientras conectaba en mi cabeza todas las señales – podría decirse que el instinto de Aoi te ha escogido a ti como su compañera – abrí mis ojos sorprendida ¿a qué se refería? – no es algo que pueda escoger por el mismo o que pueda controlar, es solo que tu sangre le atrae mucho, tanto que solo puede alimentarse de ti, ha sido así desde el primer día en que te vio y su cuerpo te eligió para ello – Kai hiso una pausa y lo agradecí ya que me encontraba en shock después de haber escuchado todo eso y me costaba asimilarlo.

- ¿Por qué espero tanto para hacerlo? – pregunte, mi voz comenzaba a tomar fuerza otra vez.

- No es tan fácil Alice-san, cuando nuestro instinto nos indica quien será nuestra compañera las cosas se complican para nosotros, beber su sangre sin su permiso está prohibido ya que puede generar ciertos problemas en ambos – lo mire confundida y Kai pareció notarlo – ya he te he revisado y no pareces tener nada, así que no te preocupes-.

- ¿Y Aoi? -.

- está en su departamento con un fuerte dolor de cabeza – Kai rio – esta vez tuvo suerte -.

- ¿Qué otras cosas podrían pasarle? – pregunte curiosa.

- estas tomando esto tan calmadamente, me estas asustando, supongo que no necesitaremos a Uruha-kun después de todo – el baterista se cruzo de brazos y me sonrió.

- ¿Qué pasa con Uruha-san? – la sonrisa de Kai creció, me pareció que esperaba justamente que hiciera esa pregunta.

- Tenemos habilidades especiales, en el caso de Uruha-kun, el puede borrar la memoria de las personas – me sobresalte al escucharlo y no pude evitar levantarme de golpe.

- ¡¿Me borraran la memoria? – pregunte angustiada, no quería olvidar nada de esto, y más aun si eso significaba olvidar por todo lo que había pasado estos días.

- si es necesario lo haremos, pero no parece ser lo más conveniente – Kai volvió a tomarme por los hombros y me recostó suavemente sobre mi almohada, comenzaba a sentirme incomoda con eso pero no podía ser descortés con él – íbamos a hacerlo ya que Reita-san pensaba que sería lo mejor ya que estaba seguro de que tomarías esto de mala forma-.

-¿Cómo podría él estar tan seguro de eso? – Kai rio notando la rabia en mi voz, sabía que él me odiaba pero no tenia que juzgarme tan mal.

- por lo que ha podido leer en tus pensamientos - volví a levantarme bruscamente mientras la sonrisa de Kai crecía.

-¡¿Qué? – grite aferrándome a la camisa del baterista, ¡Reita había estado leyendo mis pensamientos todo este tiempo! Me sentía tonta y avergonzada, abrí mis ojos mientras intentaba recordar el haber pensado algo que me hiciera quedar mal en frente de él y así entender el por qué no le agradaba, sin embargo de lo poco que recordaba no parecía que yo hubiera pensado algo malo sobre ellos ¿o sí? Solo recordaba lo molesto que era para mí cuando Aoi era insistente conmigo, en lo mucho que me asustaba su cercanía y probablemente era eso lo que le molestaba a Reita.

- No me dejas cuidarte bien, deja de levantarte tan bruscamente, puedes marearte – suspire.

- Lo siento Kai-san, es difícil no sorprenderse con esto, pero no te preocupes estoy mejor ahora – intente sonreír aunque no me salió muy bien – gracias por preocuparte por mi – Kai se cruzo de brazos, al parecer no se había convencido del todo acerca de mi estado.

- Esta bien, solo intenta no excederte con tus movimientos – asentí mientras lo miraba insistentemente para que siguiera – Bien, no creo que sea conveniente borrar tu memoria ya que Aoi volverá las veces que sean necesarias a ti solo por beber tu sangre, eres como su droga por así decirlo, y ahora que te ha probado su hambre aumentara también – me mordí el labio un poco preocupada por ello.

- ¿me mataría? – pregunte con algo de temor.

- Si pasa largo tiempo sin beber de tu sangre, si, podría llegar a hacerlo. Como notaste anoche el no estaba en todos sus sentidos, el hambre puede volverlo loco. Sin embargo si se alimenta de ti todos los días no requerirá de mucha de tu sangre, ya que has sido elegida como su compañera la idea no es matarte – Kai suspiro – es por eso que estoy aquí también, como líder de la banda, como amigo de Aoi, vengo a pedir tu ayuda con esto, queríamos pedírtelo antes sin embargo Reita-kun insistía en que era mala idea y que tu huirías al saberlo todo, sin embargo siento que se ha equivocado, pudimos haber evitado todo esto y pudiste haber entendido todo con mayor claridad antes sin tener que pasar por malos momentos, sinceramente lo siento Alice-san – el baterista inclino su cabeza en señal de disculpa.

- Esta bien Kai-san, aunque la verdad no entiendo bien de que se trata todo esto – no podía culparlos por pensar que reaccionaria mal, bueno, tal vez a Reita, sin embargo entendía que el bajista solo quería proteger a los miembros y que mi actitud no había sido de mucha ayuda para dar una buena impresión a este.

- Seria extraño si lo hicieras – Kai se levanto de la cama y comenzó a caminar por la habitación – Alice-san, por favor ¿podrías ayudar a Aoi-kun con esto? Te prometo que no te pasara nada malo, nosotros te cuidaremos y estaremos dispuestos a hacer lo que desees – podía notar lo angustiado que estaba por su amigo y no pude evitar sonreír, era por esto que era el líder de la banda.

- Kai-san, esto es muy extraño, algo aterrador y repentino – suspire mientras acariciaba mi mano recién vendada – Sin embargo, no tienes ni idea de cuánto me han ayudado en el pasado, su música me ayudo a seguir adelante en muchas ocasiones, así que deja que mi agradecimiento por ello sea serles útil aunque sea de esa forma, sería incapaz de decirles que no – Sonreí al ver la expresión atónita del baterista.

- ¿Así nada mas? – pregunto casi para el mismo.

- Te dije que Reita-kun se equivocaba – Mire hacia la puerta y me encontré con Ruki parado en la entrada y con un ramo de rosas con él. No pude evitarlo pero me alegre mucho al verlo – Con permiso Alice-san – el vocalista avanzo por la habitación hasta llegar junto a mí entregándome el ramo el cual recibí con una enorme sonrisa - ¿estás bien? -.

-Lo estoy Ruki-san, no te preocupes y muchas gracias por las flores -.

- Son de parte de la banda – Ruki sonrió y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Kai el cual lo observaba con una sonrisa – ¿ha reaccionado de esa forma por ella misma o has tenido algo que ver? –.

- Para mi sorpresa, no he tenido que hacer nada, igual que tu – los mire confundida, no entendía a que se referían. Kai pareció notarlo.

- ¿Recuerdas lo de las habilidades? – Asentí observándolos a los dos – Vine a hablar contigo y a contarte esto porque soy el líder y además de eso porque tengo la habilidad de manejar las situaciones a mi antojo. Si llegabas a reaccionar de una forma poco conveniente me encargaría de manejarlo -.

- Mi habilidad no es muy diferente a la del líder, puedo obligar a las personas a hacer lo que deseo, sin que ellos noten esos cambios – Ruki sonrió al ver mi expresión de asombro – y ahora que sabes todo esto supongo que sería bueno decirte que eso fue lo que sucedió con Kazuki-kun ¿recuerdas? – lleve mi mano herida a mi boca conectando los recuerdos y dándoles un nuevo sentido. Era por eso que me sentía bien en un comienzo junto a él sin saber por qué, el había manejado mi cuerpo, esa era la razón por la que me había paralizado en ese momento.

- ¡Espera! ¿Kazuki-san también es? Entonces ¿él iba a?- exclame cayendo en cuenta de ello. Kai se rio.

- Al parecer tu sangre también le atrae – contesto Ruki con una expresión de enojo – Otra de las razones por las cuales debemos tenerte cerca, esto se ha convertido en una competencia entre Aoi-kun y Kazuki-kun. Si Aoi-kun tuvo problemas para controlarse entonces será muy probable que Kazuki-kun aparezca sediento frente a ti y no te aseguro que pueda controlarse, el chico aun es un principiante su control no es bueno y la sed lo puede volver en un demonio-.

- ¿Debería darle de mi sangre a los dos entonces? ¿Qué pasa si solo Aoi-san se alimenta? – Los dos chicos suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

- Es algo que tendremos que hablar, sin embargo es más que nada un problema que deben de resolver esos dos, después de todo nadie quiere compartir a su novia – me paralice al escuchar lo que el líder había dicho.

-¿disculpa? ¿Qué dijiste?- Ruki observo a el baterista como si este hubiese hecho algo que no debía y se acerco a mí, Kai parecía confundido. El vocalista se sentó en la cama y me observo.

- Alice-san, esto es algo que no podemos controlar, sin embargo nuestro cuerpo es el único que reacciona ante ello. No es como si tuviéramos sentimientos por aquella persona, sencillamente es su sangre la que nos atrae, esto no es por siempre claro, alguno de los dos perderá el interés en ti en cualquier momento. El problema es que en la mayoría de los casos pueden crecer sentimientos en ambos – me mordí el labio inferior, las cosas comenzaban a complicarse para mi, sin embargo era algo mas lo que cruzaba por mi mente, Ruki parecía estar muy familiarizado con esto.

- ¿alguno de ustedes….ha pasado ya por esto? -.

Hubo un silencio incomodo en el ambiente. El dolor me golpeo al ver como la mirada de Ruki se transformaba en una expresión de sufrimiento y como sus ojos reflejaban la misma tristeza que los míos, comprendí entonces por qué Ruki parecía llevarse tan bien conmigo, era porque los dos estábamos en la misma situación, o eso imaginaba. Kai se acerco poniendo su mano en el hombro de Ruki sonriendo tiernamente, el vocalista se aclaro la garganta y me sonrió con tristeza, asentí comprendiendo que no era algo de lo que quisiera hablar, tome su mano instintivamente en mi mano vendada y le devolví la sonrisa y el apretó con delicadeza teniendo cuidado de no herirme.

A decir verdad tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle, quería saber que había sucedido con el vocalista y por qué le resultaba tan doloroso todo esto, sin embargo debía conformarme con esperar a que las cosas se resolvieran por si solas, era algo que no podía forzar.

- Entonces ¿Todos en la PS Company son vampiros? -.

- No exactamente, también hay humanos, licántropos y seres oscuros – contesto el baterista.

- ¿Cómo demonios? – pregunte para mí misma ¿En qué momento mi vida se transformo en un cuento de hadas? – ¿Solo los artistas son… bueno…? –

- La gente común también lo es, y no es que todos los artistas lo seamos, como dije también hay humanos en la PS Company. En nuestro caso nuestro pacto fue hecho con un vampiro de la compañía por lo que nosotros también nos transformamos en vampiros – explico Kai.

-¿Son inmortales? – pregunte.

- No exactamente, envejecemos más lentamente, pero morimos igual que los humanos, aunque somos difíciles de matar – dijo Ruki riendo.

- ¿Lo único que tienen de vampiros es la sed de sangre? – pregunte algo desilusionada.

- ¿Qué más quieres? – El baterista se sentó en la cama de Emilie y yo no pude evitar pensar en lo celosa que estaría al saber que yo estaba con Ruki – Son leyendas nada más. Y por cierto, no brillamos con el sol – solté una risita imaginando a los chicos brillando como Edward Cullen y me alegro que solo fuera ficción.

- ¿Cruces? ¿Artefactos religiosos? ¿Ajo? ¿Alguna de esas cosas son reales? – pregunte mirando a Kai.

- Pues no tenemos la necesidad de dormir, y no dormimos en ataúdes, lo del ajo ya es cuestión de gustos, y con respecto a los artefactos religiosos – Kai se aclaro la garganta – solo nos molestan en caso de tener sed, como decía Ruki-kun hace un momento, alguien como Kazuki-kun podría convertirse en un demonio y matar a su víctima sin importarle nada, solo querrá beber toda la sangre del cuerpo. Son en esos momentos en que aquellos artefactos son de utilidad para la defensa, deberías comenzar a usarlos, al menos hasta que logremos controlar a esos dos – asentí intentando recordar si había traído conmigo mi crucifijo de plata con el rubí rojo en el centro, era mi accesorio favorito así que imagine que debía haberlo empacado, aunque mi mala memoria comenzaba a hacerme dudar.

- Aun así también debes tener en cuenta que a partir de ahora estaremos cuidándote – Ruki se levanto de mi cama y llevo sus manos a sus bolsillos.

-gracias por eso, y perdonen por las molestias que he causado y que puedo causar en un futuro – incline mi cabeza a modo de disculpa - ¿Aoi-san necesita sangre en este momento? – pregunte levantando mi mano vendada.

- No, anoche bebió la necesaria – respondió Kai con algo de rabia.

- ¿Kazuki-san estará bien? – Pregunte preocupada - ¿solo puede beber de mi sangre al igual que Aoi-san? -.

- No sabemos nada sobre Kazuki-kun, está en una pequeña gira, pero no creo que tarde mucho en volver, así que estaremos vigilando. Y al parecer también está en la misma condición que Aoi-kun – Ruki se dirigió a la salida – Por ahora descansa Alice-san, tu cuerpo está débil. Yo debo ir a resolver asuntos del trabajo, pero estaré llamándote constantemente, me asusta que Kazuki-kun pueda volver repentinamente a causa de la sed – sonreí enternecida por la preocupación del vocalista – Así que te pido que estés atenta. Nos vemos después – le agradecí a Ruki por su visita y le prometí que lo informaría de cualquier cosa que pasara, el vocalista se despidió del líder el cual continuaba sentado en la cama de Emilie y desapareció dejándonos en aquella habitación.

Kai tomo su teléfono y pensé que estaría escribiendo o tal vez respondiendo un mensaje, sin darme cuenta comencé a sentir como mis ojos se cerraban y se sentían pesados ¿tenía sueño otra vez? Supongo que había sido por la pérdida de sangre. Había caído en cuenta de lo peligroso que había sido todo ello y por eso no me negaría en tener que ofrecer algo de mi sangre a un miembro de mi banda favorita. Me sentí un poco mal por Aoi sabiendo que no lo había tratado muy bien y estaba segura que había sido duro para él, debía agradecerle por haber sido tan paciente conmigo, por haber sido tan amable a pesar de todo, ahora mi concepto de él había cambiado en una forma positiva.

Sentí las manos del baterista sosteniéndome delicadamente mientras me recostaba con suavidad en mi cama y fui consciente de que comenzaba a quedarme dormida, le sonreí agradecida con debilidad a causa del sueño.

- Debo irme también, por ahora descansa – Kai tomo las flores de mi mano y las dejo sobre el escritorio al lado de mi cama – cuídate mucho Alice-san, y muchas gracias por cooperar con nosotros, en nombre de toda la banda te lo agradezco – quería responderle pero el sueño me había vencido, solo escuche como la puerta se cerraba mientras me acurrucaba en las cobijas, tal vez era el inexplicable cansancio que sentía el que me había ayudado a reaccionar tan calmadamente ante todo esto, o sencillamente todo era tan increíble que efectivamente me costaba creerlo.

Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, hasta que mis sueños me traicionaron transformándose en pesadillas. Me encontraba sentada en el asiento del pasajero en un auto familiar, estaba bastante confundida ya que todo parecía ser muy real ¿Qué esto no era el pasado? Entonces ¿Por qué podía sentir con tanta claridad el olor del cuero viejo, el sonido del motor, el chillido de la puerta y la incómoda sensación del cinturón apretando mi cuello? Esto no podía ser real. Con algo de temor observar a mi compañero de viaje y me corazón se contrajo al ver al chico que recordaba con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro mientras conducía, lleve una de mis manos a mi pecho mientras intentaba contener las lagrimas. El chico poso sus ojos de color verde sobre mí y su sonrisa se amplió mientras estiraba una de sus manos para tomar la mía entre las suya, justo como solía hacer mientras conducía. Me repetía a mi misma una y otra vez porque estaba ahí, porque tenía que estar en ese lugar. Apreté mis parpados con fuerza deseando despertar de aquella ilusión, de aquel recuerdo doloroso, pero me vi obligada a abrirlos ya que mi mano comenzaba a arderme, grite al encontrarme con la chica por la cual había sido reemplazaba y la cual clavaba sus afiladas uñas en mi mano mientras sonreía complacida por mi dolor. Con todas mis fuerzas me solté de su agarre sintiendo como las lagrimas caían por mi rostro. Su risa chillona penetraba mis oídos dándome un terrible dolor de cabeza. Caí al suelo mientras observaba como aquella chica se alejaba para arrastrarlo a él con ella, las lágrimas no paraban de caer, "Kevin" susurre mientras observaba como era dejada ahí, ignorada por aquella persona como si no valiera nada, justo como había hecho en realidad.

Abrí mis ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras respiraba con dificultad ¿Por qué tenía que volver todo eso? Me incorpore limpiando las lágrimas de mi rostro y me levante. Le di un pequeño vistazo a la habitación buscando a Emilie pero aun no estaba ahí, me preguntaba si tampoco vendría hoy y a decir verdad no quería estar sola, no después de esa pesadilla. Cada vez que esas imágenes me atacaban me debilitaba sicológicamente y me deprimía mucho. Decidí darme un baño, pero primero le envié un mensaje a Ruki informándole que por el momento todo iba bien y me encontraba mucho mejor. De alguna forma el agua caliento me ayudo con eso, salí de la ducha y me vestí con una camisa de color blanco y un jean negro, agarre mi cabello en una cola y me dispuse a arreglar un poco la habitación. La tarde comenzaba a caer y yo comencé a preocuparme mucho por Emilie, sin embargo mi ego no me permitía llamarla o mandarle un mensaje para saber dónde y cómo se encontraba.

Había decidido salir a dar un paseo por el bosque trasero de los dormitorios, por lo que había observado desde la ventana no era muy grande así que no había riesgo de perderme o algo parecido, baje las escaleras encontrándome con Mary-san la cual conversaba con unas chicas del dormitorio, me hizo una señal para que fuera hablar con ella y me acerque con timidez ante la mirada de las demás, sentía que me observaban como si fuese un bicho raro.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunto con preocupación señalando mi mano vendada.

- Oh… si, solo me corte mientras cocinaba, no es nada grave – dije sonriendo y llevando mi mano a mi espalda.

- Los dos chicos que vinieron eran muy amables – Mary-san sonrió y yo sentí como los nervios se apoderaban de mi – En especial el chico que vino con el ramo de rosas -.

-A mi me gusto mas el primero – susurro una chica de cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Las demás rieron juguetonamente. Esto era incomodo.

- Estas chicas tienen deseos de conocerlos ¿crees que puedas presentárselos si vuelven? – pregunto Mary-san apenada, sabía que solo intentaba ser amable.

- Ammm… supongo – no sabía que decir, ni si quiera sabía si iban a volver.

-¿Alguno es tu novio? - ¿es que uno no puede tener amigos? Porque todas las deducciones debían llegar al noviazgo, aunque por la mirada de la chica de cabello negro sabia que lo decía incrédulamente, no era tan linda como ella así que tal vez quería hacerme sentir mal por ello, pero no le di importancia.

-No, solo amigos – y la proveedora de sangre para Aoi, pensé sonriendo tontamente. Las chicas volvieron a reír entre ellas y me pareció molesto – Bueno si me disculpan, quiero dar un paseo – le sonreí a Mary-san y ella me devolvió la sonrisa, a las demás las ignore y salí del edificio.

Lo rodee mientras observaba las flores que Mary-san cuidaba con tanta dedicación, definitivamente había hecho un gran esfuerzo en ello ya que eran flores hermosas. Habían varias chicas recostadas debajo de los arboles cantando canciones con todas sus fuerzas y riendo. Pensé que era triste que yo aun continuara peleando con Emilie por cosas tan tontas, sin embargo no podía ser siempre yo quien tuviera que pedir perdón, estaba cansada de eso. Camine teniendo cuidado de no tropezar con ninguna de las raíces que se levantaban en el suelo y sonreía al observar lo lindo que era el paisaje. Me senté debajo de un enorme árbol protegiéndome de los débiles rayos del sol de la tarde, me abrace a mi misma mientras tarareaba algunas canciones. El lugar estaba tranquilo y estaba segura de que me había alejado lo suficiente ya que no lograba escuchar a las chicas de hace un rato, y eso que en vez de cantar parecían estar gritando. Me relaje un poco gracias a eso, quería cantar en voz alta durante un momento, eso siempre lograba relajarme y era una forma fácil de expresar lo que sentía, ya que era tímida siempre buscaba este tipo de lugares desolados para poder hacer todas esas actividades que me avergonzaría hacer en público, incluso mi mayor talento era incapaz de realizarlo si sabía que era observada. Recoste mi cabeza en el árbol y tome aire para entonar la única melodía que llegaba a mi cabeza en ese momento, "Calm Envy"

_"Parece que me hundo en el sonido de la lluvia que cae_  
><em>Esta promesa es el sueño de quien, ¿para quién es este sueño?<em>

_Quiero ver todo de ti, quiero amar todo de ti_  
><em>Por favor, hazlo por mí<em>

_Cuando nos cogemos de la mano_  
><em>Aparece ese aroma desconocido del otro<em>  
><em>Aunque puedo respirar con normalidad, parece que tarde o temprano me derrumbaré<em>

_Si pudieras amarme más profundamente que sólo esas palabras_  
><em>Simplemente podría creer que estás de pie frente a mí<em>  
><em>En el pasado que se muestra de repente, las veces que nos tocamos<em>  
><em>No podríamos llenar el frágil vacío, flotando en esas lágrimas<em>  
><em>Aunque encuentre alivio en esta paz<em>  
><em>Tú, que estás a mi lado, estás rompiendoté en mi interior<em>

_Quiero ver todo de ti, quiero amar todo de ti_  
><em>La respuesta está ahogándose en una sonrisa<em>  
><em>No amaste la sombra de cada día, cuando estaba perdida<em>  
><em>Llevaremos esos lazos que no puedo dejar desaparecer<em>

_Incluso aunque te lanzara esas palabras, si pudieras amarme_  
><em>Podría creerte sólo a ti, permaneciendo frente a mí<em>  
><em>El pasado que se muestra de repente, hiere cada vez que me tocas<em>  
><em>Quiero amarte en mi vacío interior<em>  
><em>Porque no voy a dejar que notes cómo limpio mis lágrimas<em>  
><em>No hay nada más para reírse delante de mí<em>

_No es uno de los dos, disimulando el significado de este [adiós]_  
><em>Cómo desearía que estuviéramos juntos, llorando en este [adiós]<em>  
><em>Más que recordarlo, me gustaría que lo olvidaras<em>  
><em>y me pusieras en este espacio vacío<em>  
><em>No persigas esos largos días pasados<em>

_No abandones nada más que lo que ya dejaste_  
><em>[Al menos...]<em>  
><em>Me sostengo en este adiós mientras duermo<em>  
><em>Y el débil calor desaparece como el tabaco<em>

_Los días que no volverán, la persona que amé.."_

Para mi sorpresa no había derramado ninguna lágrima al cantar aquella canción, la cual me recordaba mucho a "Kevin". Había descubierto por un amigo que el día en que me había abandonado no dejaba de escuchar esa canción y pensé por un momento que me extrañaba, sin embargo solo había sido una tonta mascara de hipocresía, quería fingir dolor cuando lo único que hacía era reírse de mí en su interior. Aun así no había dejado de ser una canción importante para mí, el cariño y amor que sentía por las canciones de the GazettE era algo que jamás podrían apartar de mí.

Me dije a mi misma que ya había sido suficiente estando en aquel lugar, así que volví caminando calmadamente al edificio y seriamente me arrepentí de hacerlo. Elliot estaba esperando en la puerta de los dormitorios. Llevaba un buso negro al igual que su pantalón, tenía el cabello desordenado y se notaba que no estaba de buen humor. Estaba apunto de darme la vuelta para volver al bosque pero ya me había visto.

-¡Alice! – grito corriendo hasta situarse a mi lado.

- Amm… Hola – dije sonriendo torpemente, no sabía si estaría enojado conmigo. Su expresión se lleno de horror al ver mi mano vendada

- Por favor dime que no te paso nada por haberte dejado volver sola – solté una risita, si supiera que ese día había vuelto con la mejor protección del mundo no estaría tan asustado como ahora.

- No te preocupes, me corte cocinando… Soy torpe – su expresión se calmo y volvió a retomar su expresión de seriedad.

- iremos a tomar un café – lo mire algo sorprendida ¿desde cuándo era tan demandante?

- Elliot, eres muy amable pero no tengo muchos ánimos de salir – No era porque Elliot me molestara, solo me asustaba mucho que pudiera pasarme algo, aun me sentía débil.

- Me lo debes Alice, me dejaste aquel día solo con esa chica molesta – no pude evitar fulminarlo con la mirada, Minako si era algo molesta y rara pero era mi amiga – Lo siento, pero fue incomodo para mi… Así que no tienes más opción que aceptar -.

- Esta bien, pero que sea rápido – suspire, supongo que era lo menos que podía hacer por haberlo desilusionado aquel día, y podía aprovechar esta oportunidad para aclarar las cosas con él.

Nos dirigimos a su auto y ambiento el lugar con música de the GazettE, no tenía idea de que hablar con él, así que solo escuchaba las canciones siendo indiferente y fingiendo que revisaba mi correo por mi celular, en ese momento mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar y yo lo conteste sin si quiera mirar el identificador, solo quería aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que me impidiera hablar con Elliot, conteste la llamada al tiempo en que le pedía a el amigo de mi prima y supuesto pretendiente que le bajara volumen a la música para poder atender correctamente.

-Alice-chan – dijo la voz de Aoi.

- Ah… Hola ¿Cómo estás? – respondí nerviosa, no podía mencionar el nombre de Aoi enfrente de Elliot, no es como si él pudiera adivinarlo, tal vez habían muchos Aoi's en Japón, pero no me sentía segura.

- Qué demonios ¿Estás bien? Te oyes nerviosa ¿Dónde estás? –Pregunto algo alarmado.

- Estoy bien… Amm estoy en… -.

- Llegamos – dijo Elliot señalándome el lugar.

- ¿Quién es? – pregunto Aoi.

- Un amigo, estoy en ¿"Deux Magots"? – Respondí rápidamente leyendo el letrero del café al cual Elliot me había traído – Estoy bien no te preo…- no pude terminar lo que iba a decir, el guitarrista ya había colgado. Suspire con algo de rabia y me baje del auto, Elliot me alcanzo y me guio a través de la puerta, una mujer elegante nos recibió con una reverencia y un típico "Irashiamase". Nos sentamos en una de las mesas que estaban al lado de los enormes ventanales, así que podíamos ver a las personas caminar por la ciudad, una linda niña japonesa que pasaba tomada de la mano de su madre me saludo con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía su muñeca, era adorable. Pedí un granizado de café y Elliot me imito mientras me sonreía y exclamaba lo mucho que amaba el café, en especial si era frio, que curioso… justo igual que yo, esto comenzaba a darme nauseas.

- ¿Quién te llamo hace un rato? – Pregunto Elliot intentando romper el silencio – parecías nerviosa, no te habrás metido con alguien extraño -.

- ¿Emilie te ha dicho algo? – no necesitaba preguntarlo sabia que lo había hecho, Elliot mordió su labio inferior y negó con la cabeza al tiempo en que miraba a un lado, parecía estar buscando a alguien, su mirada se calmo de repente y me miro con una sonrisa. Era extraño - ¿todo bien? – pregunte.

-¿No debería preguntarte yo eso? La verdad estoy me preocupado por ti Alice, no tienes por qué estar a la defensiva, Emilie me ha dicho lo sensible que eres y estoy seguro que necesitara a alguien que te ayude a superar muchas cosas – lo mire boquiabierta, Elliot miro nuevamente a un lado y me pareció que asentía, el chico estiro su mano hasta llegar a la mía entrelazando sus dedos con los míos – te juro que puedes contar conmigo en lo que sea y que si me lo permites siempre estaré para ti – y lo raro empeoraba, mire en la dirección a la que Elliot había mirado hace un segundo y mis ojos se llenaron de furia al ver a Emilie escondida detrás de uno de los muros ¡¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí? Estaba a punto de soltarme de la mano de Elliot y golpearlo con las pocas fuerzas que tenía pero me distraje al ver su mirada atónita pegada al ventanal, me gire y di un leve brinco al ver al guitarrista mirándonos fríamente, tenía su mirada fija en nuestras manos.

- ¿es…es… Aoi?- pregunto Elliot con dificultad. Aoi arqueo una ceja mientras posaba sus ojos negros sobre los míos, mi mano herida comenzó a arder y un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda. Recordé como sus ojos se tornaban rojos y el temor se apodero de mi, de alguna forma su expresión ahora me recordaba a aquella noche. Me solté bruscamente de Elliot y me levante de la mesa, estaba dispuesta a escapar, salir por alguna puerta trasera, incluso por alguna ventana, todo funcionaba para mí. Aoi desapareció de mi vista y en un segundo sentí su mano en mi brazo, mire a Emilie que había salido de su escondite y me observaba boquiabierta al igual que Elliot, Aoi fulmino con la mirada a mi acompañante y me arrastro afuera de la tienda ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Kai había dicho que había bebido la sangre necesaria así que no había razón para que se comportara así.

- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo? –.

- Nada – respondió secamente.

-¡¿nada? – con las pocas fuerzas que tenia me zafe de el - ¡¿estás loco? ¡Acabas de empeorar las cosas para mí! Mi prima te vio, su amigo te vio, ¡los dos te reconocieron! ¿Tienes idea de lo que hiciste? – me mordí el labio intentando contener mi rabia, sabía que Emilie se enojaría conmigo por ocultarle esto y peor aún me comenzaría a tratar bien hipócritamente con el único motivo de conocer a Ruki, pero la verdad estaba asustada. Ahora Emilie podía entrar en la vida de ellos también y entonces como todo en mi vida yo pasaría a estar en segundo plano nuevamente, podría decir que tenia envidia, pero vivir a la sombra de alguien es doloroso y la única cosa buena que comenzaba a pasarme, en donde yo era quien se sentía afortunada y especial me iba a ser arrebatada nuevamente. Una lagrima se deslizo por mi rostro -¿Por qué? – susurre, había dejado de ver Aoi, el cual se encontraba en silencio en frente de mi.

-¿Por qué te tomas de la mano con tus amigos? – pregunto irritado.

-¿Por qué debería importarte? – Respondí esta vez mirándolo a los ojos - ¡prometí ayudar a calmar tu sed de sangre pero no he accedido a nada mas, así que no te metas en lo que no es asunto tuyo! – mi vista se nublo y comencé a perder el equilibro al tiempo en que todo comenzó a dar vueltas. Di media vuelta y me disponía a irme pero las fuerzas se esfumaron de mi cuerpo en un segundo. Dos brazos me recibieron evitando que cayera al suelo. Con la poca fuerza que tenia levante mi cabeza y me encontré con el vocalista el cual me parecía miraba enojado a Aoi.

-¿era esto necesario? – Pregunto Ruki.

-¡Tu mejor que nadie sabe que no puedo controlar esto! – grito el guitarrista.

- Estas mal Aoi-kun, esta es la parte más fácil de controlar así que acostúmbrate porque será peor – el pequeño vocalista me levanto con facilidad, me llevo hasta un auto color negro y me deposito con suavidad en el asiento trasero, aun mareada logre distinguir a Uruha en el asiento del conductor, Ruki cerró la puerta y a continuación pude notar que le dirigía algunas palabras a Aoi.

-Hime-chan ¿estás bien? – pregunto Uruha. Asentí mientras sonreía y luego cerraba los ojos en un intento por recuperar mis energías. Escuche como el vocalista entraba y se sentaba en el asiento del pasajero.

- Uruha-kun trata de no conducir tan rápido, puede hacerle daño a Alice-san -.

- No hay problema -.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunte mientras llevaba mi mano a mi cabeza, me estaba doliendo.

- Hay un problema, los efectos secundarios de Aoi-kun por haber bebido tu sangre sin permiso se están desarrollando, fue porque bebió una gran cantidad y parece que comienza a afectarte a ti también- contesto Ruki.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Aoi-san? -.

- Este más violento de lo normal, más irritable de lo normal… en conclusión, en este momento es el mismo demonio – dijo Uruha divertido.

- el problema en si es que esa actitud lo llevara a creer que necesita sangre, y no es como si estuviera dispuesto a pedirte permiso para ello -.

- Iba a hacerlo nuevamente ¿eh? – dije mientras miraba por la ventana.

- Si, así que lo mejor por ahora será llevarte a tu hogar, nos encargaremos de vigilar que Aoi no se acerque – me queje al escucharlo.

- No quiero ir a los dormitorios… nada bueno me espera allá –.

- ¡yo ofrezco mi casa! – grito Uruha. Me reí de su entusiasmo.

- seria genial Uruha-san, me ayudarías mucho -.

- Hime-chan, no estoy bromeando… seria un placer tenerte en mi hogar -.

-¡oh! Ni loco dejare que te la lleves, te conozco lo suficiente como para no confiar en ti Takashima – me reí débilmente.

- No es como si fuera a morderla – alego el guitarrista.

- esa no es la parte que me preocupa, sé que no lo harías, tú solo beberías la sangre de una mujer que tuviera mucho alcohol en sus venas -.

-¡Oye! …. Está bien tienes razón – el vocalista rio y yo no pude evitar contagiarme de su adorable risa.

- Alice-san ¿te molestaría quedarte en mi casa entonces? – pregunto Ruki.

- Si no es molestia para ti Ruki-san, me harías un gran favor –.

- será un placer para mí – sonreí agradecida y me relaje un poco al pensar que al menos esta noche podría descansar tranquilamente, aunque el hecho de estar bajo el mismo techo que mi vocalista favorito me llenaba de nervios, sin embargo era mejor que tener que soportar otra noche junto con mi prima, necesitaba paz y de seguro no podría conseguirla en los dormitorios.

Me recosté en el asiento y cerré mis ojos, comenzaba a quedarme dormida pero di un brinco al notar que mi teléfono comenzaba a vibrar. Lo tome nerviosa pensando que sería Emilie quien estaría enviando un mensaje, pero era un número desconocido, lo abrí y comencé a leer dándome cuenta por su contenido quien podría ser la persona que me escribía, o debería decir el vampiro.

_"Tú no eres lo único que tenemos en común, los dos odiamos tener que compartir"_

Estaba segura de que era Kazuki quien enviaba el mensaje, pero ¿Cómo había conseguido mi teléfono? Y peor aun… ¿eso era algún tipo de amenaza? Sea lo que sea que él quisiera… había logrado aterrarme.

OoOoOoOoO

Bueno espero que les haya gustado Por fa dejen comentarios o sugerencias ^^


	10. La trampa

_Hola a todos! se que me demore mucho con esto, pero pasaron muchas cosas, pero bueno aquí vuelvo con el siguiente capitulo así que espero les guste ^^_

- ¿estás llorando? –.

- ¿Eh?… No, no estoy llorando –.

-¡Ruki-san, estas llorando! –.

- Ah… Supongo que no se puede evitar, pero tú también estas llorando –

- No es mi culpa – dije mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas – siempre lloro con ésta película -.

- Es realmente conmovedor, no había querido verla, a pesar de que conocía la historia – Ruki apretó a Koron-chan abrazándolo con ternura.

- Amas a los animales ¿cierto? -.

- Así es, por eso es inevitable no llorar al ver esa historia – asentí mientras acariciaba al pequeño animal que el vocalista aun sostenía en sus brazos.

Habíamos decidido ver la película de Hachiko Monogatari. Al igual que Ruki era una amante de los animales, y aquella historia era para mí de las más tiernas que había visto, el amor y la lealtad que mostraba Hachiko hacia su dueño era algo digno de admirar y demostraba lo incondicional que podía llegar a ser el cariño de una mascota, incluso llegaba a confirmar que el perro es sin duda el mejor amigo del hombre.

-Koron-chan, yo nunca te dejaré solo – susurro el vocalista sosteniendo a su mascota a la altura de sus ojos y este como si pudiera entenderle lamio su nariz en forma de agradecimiento, a lo que Ruki y yo sonreímos enternecidos.

- Ruki-san ¿no estás cansado? – Pregunte con curiosidad ¿sería posible que un vampiro se cansara?

- A decir verdad estoy algo cansado, no he tenido tiempo de beber sangre ya que he estado ocupado con el trabajo – Ruki suspiro. Estire mi mano hacia él a lo que me miro con sorpresa.

- ¿Quieres beber? – pregunte con algo de temor, odiaba sentir dolor y la mordida de un vampiro no era precisamente suave, o eso me había parecido con Aoi, aunque Kai había mencionado que él había sido bastante brusco al morderme.

- Gracias por tu oferta, pero Aoi-kun me mataría – Ruki se levanto – Además creo que tengo algo de sangre en el congelador-.

- ¿No prefieres beber sangre caliente? -.

- Siendo sincero, si, es mucho mejor, pero tenemos prohibido beber sangre de la gente, por eso la compañía nos da nuestras reservas personales -.

- Pero no es justo, ¿Por qué deberías negarte ciertos placeres de vez en cuando? No te haría daño beber un poco de sangre humana, nadie lo sabría – sabía que estaba siendo insistente pero también lo hacía para aclarar todas mis dudas con respecto a este nuevo mundo. Ruki rió.

- Aoi-kun lo sabría – respondió – Enserio es amable que te preocupes de esa forma pero si quiero sangre caliente también puedo calentarla, cuento con la tecnología para hacerlo Alice-san - Ruki desapareció en la cocina, imagine que estaría preparando su comida nocturna.

- Está bien – dije al fin – Pero ¿Por qué Aoi-san lo sabría?

- Porque ya te ha mordido, eso hace que tengas una conexión con él, tienes su marca en ti, cualquier vampiro que se te acerque sabrá que ya eres propiedad de alguien más – hice una mueca al escuchar eso, no me gustaba ser considerada como la propiedad de alguien – Lo siento, no hay una forma más apropiada de decirlo – Ruki apareció nuevamente con un termo color negro - Por eso si alguien más te muerde Aoi-kun podrá sentirlo de inmediato, y su reacción no sería precisamente pacifica.

- Entonces… ¿Por qué Kazuki-san también estaría interesado en mi sangre? – pregunte con algo de temor recordando el mensaje que había recibido.

- Kazuki-kun te conoció antes de haber sido mordida por Aoi-kun, por lo tanto tu sangre continúa resultándole irresistible, el jamás te vera como algo que le pertenece a Aoi-kun, solo te observara como algo que quiere tener para él, en sus ojos tu eres suya – Suspire angustiada.

- ¿Sabes donde esta Kazuki-san? – pregunte.

- Como te dije, está en una gira en este momento, sería ideal si vuelve antes de que su sed lo vuelva loco, Aoi-kun no soporto mucho la tentación de tu sangre, pero la causa de esto fue que el ya llevaba varios días sin ésta a causa del trabajo, el se esfuerza mucho en eso así que pensaba dejarlo para el final del live de ese día como recompensa por su buen trabajo, sin embargo te vio y en ese momento sus instintos te seleccionaron como su compañera, entonces su cuerpo se negaba a querer beber de otra sangre que no fuera la tuya, por eso le resulto más duro soportar, en total estuvo aproximadamente un mes sin beber sangre hasta que te mordió-.

- ¿es posible aguantar tanto? – pregunte sorprendida y algo aliviada esperando que Kazuki no se apareciera de repente como Aoi lo había hecho.

- Si, incluso un poco más, pero no es precisamente agradable- Ruki continuaba bebiendo del termo, podía notar que se sentía mucho mejor ya no parecía estar tan cansado – De cualquier forma, no te preocupes, por ahora todo está bien -.

- Se que lo estará… si estoy acá -.

- No mientas, puedo sentir tu miedo, estas preocupada – Ruki río con ternura, se sentó nuevamente a mi lado y me dio dos palmadas en el hombro – Sé que Aoi-kun pudo asustarte, pero no te preocupes, no se acercara -.

Sonreí agradecida con el vocalista, sin embargo la verdadera razón de mi temor había sido el mensaje de Kazuki. No había mencionado nada ya que no quería causar más problemas y preocuparlos, agradecía tanto que Reita no estuviese cerca para leer mis pensamientos y descubrir la verdadera razón de mis preocupaciones.

- Debes ir a estudiar mañana, así que ve a descansar – Ruki se levanto mientras le daba los últimos sorbos a su termo – duerme en mi cama, yo debo adelantar varios trabajos que tengo pendientes así que no te preocupes por mí, recuerda que no tengo la necesidad de dormir – sonreí mientras asentía, odiaba ser una carga para los demás pero necesitaba estar alejada aunque fuera por hoy de los problemas.

- Muchas gracias-.

-No es problema, pero Koron se queda conmigo, también necesito compañía – me reí mientras me levantaba del sofá color blanco para ir a la habitación con Ruki. El vocalista se acerco a su armario y tomo una camisa y un pantalón y me los entrego – Como tenemos la misma altura se que te quedara bien – dijo riendo, tome las prendas con timidez e hice una reverencia agradecida. Ruki salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta deseándome una feliz noche y yo me desplome en su cama. Normalmente habría dudado un poco más en aceptar la oferta de dormir en la cama de el vocalista, sin embargo estaba demasiado cansada y deseaba poder dormir tranquilamente, sin ninguna preocupación y sin ningún mal recuerdo, sabía que estando en aquel lugar nada malo podría pasarme, después de todo Ruki era una buena persona y sentía que podía confiar en él.

La alarma de mi teléfono me hizo despertarme de golpe, a pesar de estar en la casa de Ruki todavía estaba algo asustada, por alguna extraña razón tenía el presentimiento de que Kazuki no estaba tan lejos como todos pensaban, el me inspiraba algo de miedo, parecía ser más salvaje, sin embargo no quería caer en su juego, no quería darle el placer de gozar con mi temor, así que había decido que lo mejor sería buscarlo y encontrarlo antes que él a mí. Me levante de la cama del vocalista y arregle lo que pude mi cabello, después de eso organice la cama tratando de que quedara lo más perfecta posible, sabía que Ruki era un fanático del orden y la limpieza así que no quería ocasionarle ningún problema, suficiente habría tenido con dejarme pasar la noche en su casa. Salí de la habitación y me dirigí al comedor donde podía escuchar a Ruki. El vocalista se encontraba bebiendo nuevamente de su termo negro mientras tarareaba algunas canciones, no pude evitarlo pero pensé que esta era una excelente forma de comenzar el día, escuchando a mi vocalista favorito frente a frente. Sonreí para mí misma mientras me acercaba a la mesa.

-Buenos días Ruki-san ¿Cómo estas hoy? – el vocalista se levantó de su asiento y me sonrió.

- Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar – con un gesto me indico que me sentara en uno de los asientos - ¿quieres pancakes o se te ofrece algo más?

- ¡oh! No te preocupes por eso… me conformo con beber un poco de leche – Ruki asintió mientras tomaba rumbo a la cocina, sin embargo lo detuve rápidamente– Por favor… puedo hacerlo yo sola, ya te eh molestado mucho.

- ¿Qué clase de anfitrión seria si te dejara hacer eso? – pregunto divertido.

- Uno muy amable – Ruki rio y yo me adelante a la cocina, busque en los estantes cuidadosamente un vaso, tenía miedo de cometer algún error y no quería que Ruki terminara odiándome por arruinar su hermosa y ordenada casa, después de eso me serví medio vaso de leche mientras temblaba con nerviosismo, temía que si lo llenaba del todo podría derramarla, y estuve a punto de hacerlo cuando escuche la risa burlona de él vocalista a mis espaldas.

- Dormiste calmadamente toda la noche en la casa de un sanguinario vampiro ¿y estás nerviosa por derramar leche? – me encogí de hombros riendo también.

- Prefiero ser asesinada a ser odiada por mi ídolo – Ruki se acercó a mí, tomo la leche y termino de llenar mi vaso, después de eso acaricio mi cabeza y se alejó riendo nuevamente. Sonriendo tome un pequeño sorbo mientras que arreglaba un poco mi cabello.

– Te dejare algo de ropa en el baño para que te prepares, tienes clase en media hora ¿cierto? – grito Ruki desde la sala. Yo abrí mis ojos sorprendida, no recordaba haberle mencionado mi horario de clases.

- Si… ¿Cómo lo sabes Ruki-san? – termine de beber el vaso y lo lave de inmediato, después de eso lo seque para luego dejarlo organizadamente en su sitio. Salí de la cocina en busca de Ruki pero no lo encontré en la sala.

- Ya que es necesario mantenerte a salvo de Aoi-kun y Kazuki-kun nuestro adorable líder se tomó la libertad de averiguar tu horario de clases – el vocalista salió del cuarto de baño – Todo está preparado para que te des una ducha, apúrate si quieres llegar a tiempo, mi casa está lejos de tu universidad – Sonreí agradecida con él, sentía una gran felicidad a causa de los cuidados que los miembros de mi banda favorita me brindaban, jamás habría creído que me encontraría en esta situación.

-Lamento que las cosas sean tan complicadas por mi culpa, y muchas gracias Ruki-san – el vocalista sonrió amablemente y después de eso se dirigió a su cuarto. Suspire con alegría, y entré en el baño sonriendo tontamente y al mismo tiempo sintiéndome apenada por todo lo que estos chicos hacían por mi… tenía que devolverles el favor del alguna forma y solo podría hacerlo entregando mi sangre voluntariamente a Aoi.

Ruki me había dejado en la entrada de mi universidad, no había querido moverme de ahí ya que tenía un poco de miedo, o mejor dicho… no quería enfrentarme a Emilie, estaría furiosa conmigo, aunque igualmente yo no estaba precisamente feliz con ella, no me había gustado para nada la forma en que estaba manipulándome a mí y a Elliot para así quitárselo de encima. Había decidido esperar a Minako, si entraba con una amiga estaba segura de que tendría muchísimas más fuerzas para enfrentarme a ella, aunque también el hecho de haber estado junto a Ruki en la mañana había ayudado a hacer de este un gran día, sin mencionar que me había prestado ropa de su marca "Black Moral" no podía pedirle nada más a la vida y eso me daba algo de fuerza. Me había dicho que vendría a recogerme en la tarde ya que tendría una reunión con los miembros donde podría resolver todas mis preguntas e inquietudes. Estaba muy nerviosa por ello pero también me encontraba preocupada por otro asunto, había olvidado mi libro especial de la universidad así que temía que pudiera ser reprendida por algún maestro, esperaba que no tuviera la necesidad de usarlo hoy.

Los estudiantes iban llegando y saliendo, sin embargo aún no veía a Emilie o a Minako y ya comenzaba a hacerse tarde para mi siguiente clase, odiaba llegar tarde, así que no me quedó más opción que ir. A pesar de todo no tuve prisa en ir a mi siguiente clase, solo avance lentamente y con cuidado de no toparme con nadie que no fuese Minako, realmente no recordaba si ella tendría clase conmigo o por el contrario estaría totalmente sola. Me desanime pensando que eso podría pasar, realmente necesitaba de alguien en este momento, necesitaba que alguien me hablara de sus problemas y sus experiencias para así no pensar en mi situación. Por otro lado también quería algo de tiempo para pensar que debía hacer con Aoi, aún estaba algo molesta por la actitud que había tenido conmigo sin embargo también debía entender que todo eso había sido solo un efecto secundario por haber tomado mi sangre sin mi permiso, o esa era la conclusión que yo había sacado, y por otro lado también estaba el siguiente asunto, necesitaba encontrarme con Kazuki, estaba más que segura que este chico no se encontraba lejos, incluso me parecía que estaba disfrutando demasiado de esta situación.

Había llegado al aula de clase y justo como había pensado Minako no se encontraba aquí, aunque me decepcione un poco mantenía la esperanza de verla más tarde en la siguiente clase, sin embargo algo me decía que mi amiga ni si quiere se presentaría a la universidad el día de hoy. No preste atención durante la clase y afortunadamente no había necesitado usar mi libro por ahora, todo el tiempo no había dejado de pensar en una forma de encontrar fácilmente a Kazuki, sin embargo no parecía nada sencillo de hacer y la única oportunidad real de encontrarlo era llamándolo directamente. Me levante para ir a la siguiente clase sin embargo en vez de dirigirme al aula me desvié de mi camino para buscar un lugar donde pudiera tener un poco de privacidad y así llamar al guitarrista. Extrañamente la universidad no estaba tan llena como de costumbre, así que fue sencillo encontrar un lugar totalmente vacío y solo para mi cerca del edificio especializado en diseño de modas, me preocupaba que Emilie pudiese verme pero era el único lugar que tenía disponible para un momento como éste. Tome mi teléfono y busque nuevamente el mensaje que había recibido la noche anterior, sentí un leve escalofrió en mi espalda que logro estremecerme completamente, tomé aire con fuerza y comencé a llamar al guitarrista. Me recosté sobre la pared y cerré mis ojos intentando tomar valor, podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón sincronizándose con el timbre del celular, una parte de mi rogaba para que Kazuki no atendiera el teléfono, sin embargo quería terminar con todo esto pronto.

-¿Alice-chan? – Respondió el guitarrista al otro lado del teléfono, abrí mis ojos de golpe, el miedo se apodero haciendo que las palabras no salieran de mi boca – Así que eres tu… veo que no le dijiste nada a tus amigos sobre mí, bueno eso lo hace aún más divertido – la rabia se apodero de mi dejando de lado al miedo y dándome la fuerza para responderle ¿cree que esto es un juego?

- ¿Qué demonios quieres Kazuki-san?- El vampiro soltó una carcajada que me hizo enrojecer de furia.

- Tu sabes lo que quiero ¿no crees que es una pregunta obvia Alice-chan?-.

-Pero ¿es necesario jugar éste juego? ¿No crees que estas llevando las cosas demasiado lejos?-.

- ¿Puedo preguntar a qué llamaste mi pequeña Alice-chan?- pregunto con un tono de ternura que me sacó de quicio.

- Quiero verte – dije con un tono de voz severo.

- Eso es muy tierno de tu parte, me alegra saber que estás pensando en mí -.

- ¡No juegues conmigo! –.

- Solo quiero que esto sea entretenido para ambos- Se quejó como un niño pequeño.

- Escucha… sé que quieres mi sangre y estoy dispuesta a dártela voluntariamente, así que dime, donde y cuando – hubo un silencio que me pareció duró más de lo que en realidad duró.

- Te veré esta noche, si no me equivoco cerca de tu universidad hay un parque… nos veremos allí – genial, ahora el también sabia donde estudiaba, estaba segura de que también sabría donde vivía – Mas te vale ir completamente sola -.

- No te preocupes, te veré después entonces – colgué el teléfono antes de que pudiera decirme otra cosa más para provocarme, estaba demasiado enojada en el momento, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía frustrada por seguir su estúpido juego… tenía un mal presentimiento.

Me deje caer en el suelo aun recostada contra el muro y suspire, no me sentía muy bien, la herida de mi mano comenzó a arderme, era casi como si me estuviese quemando y al mismo tiempo un fuerte dolor de cabeza se apodero de mí. Como un golpe repentino el aire comenzó a escaparse de mí haciendo que fuese aún más complicado el respirar. Perdiendo todas mis fuerzas en un segundo cerré mis ojos olvidando el temor que acaba de sentir, ignorando el fuerte dolor de cabeza, solo quedó el ardor en mi mano y todo se volvió negro.

Estaba caminando en un bosque de cerezos durante la noche, estaba sola y buscaba algo, no sabía muy bien que era pero a pesar de eso no me apresuraba en ir por ello, solo caminaba con pasos inseguros admirando el paisaje, me detuve cuando escuche el crujir de unas ramas a mis espaldas, el corazón se me detuvo por un mini segundo, estaba asustada y nerviosa, me gire lentamente para buscar a la persona que estaba detrás de mí pero no encontré a nadie, mire en todas las direcciones pero nada, cuando estaba dispuesta a seguir mi camino estuve a punto de perder el equilibrio por culpa de Kazuki que se encontraba frente a mí, me paralice. El guitarrista sonrió amablemente y tomo mi mano vendada llevándola a sus labios, mi cuerpo temblaba y la sonrisa de Kazuki crecía, sus ojos se tornaron rojos, sin embargo esta vez no tenía miedo, esta vez me sentía tranquila, mis músculos se relajaron y los latidos de mi corazón volvieron a su ritmo normal, Kazuki acaricio con ternura mi cabello y después de eso me abrazo… se sentía bien, me sentía segura. El tierno abrazo no duro mucho, se transformó en un agarre brusco y posesivo, intente con todas mis fuerzas apartarme de él sin embargo cuando mire su rostro no me encontré con Kazuki sino con Aoi, quien tenía una expresión sombría en su rostro incluso mucha más aterradora que la de aquella noche, con una sonrisa macabra mostro sus afilados colmillos los cuales en un movimiento fugaz clavo con dureza en mi cuello.

Me desperté de golpe levantándome de la camilla en la que me encontraba, respiraba con dificultad y estaba sudando, instintivamente lleve mi mano hasta mi cuello, no había nada, sin embargo todo ello se había sentido tan real, como sus afilados colmillos perforaban mi piel, el dolor… todo parecía ser muy real.

-Una compañera te encontró y te trajo a la enfermería ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Emilie quien estaba sentada a mi lado, no la había notado hasta el momento en que había hablado, el corazón se me encogió.

- Si… solo… un mal sueño – respondí aun con la respiración entre cortada.

- Ya veo – respondió obviamente algo molesta - ¿y tu mano? ¿Por qué estabas inconsciente?-.

-Me corte intentando cocinar… estaba distraída -.

-Ya me hago una idea de la razón -.

- Y… - ¿Por qué exactamente había caído inconsciente? Tal vez se debía a uno de los efecto secundarios por haber sido mordida por Aoi –Solo estoy cansada -.

- ¿Qué estuviste haciendo anoche? ¿Fuiste algún tipo de fiesta con tus amigos famosos?- sabía que estaba molesta pero ¿tenía que sacar todo eso justo en este momento?

- Me quede en casa de Ruki-san… lo siento… no te había dicho nada sobre ellos – La cara de Emilie enrojeció.

-¿Lo sientes? ¿Solo eso? ¡Se supone que somos como hermanas! No tenemos ningún tipo de secreto… nos contamos todo ¿o no? ¡Si hubiese sido yo hace mucho tiempo te lo habría dicho! Sabes lo mucho que me gusta Ruki ¿no? No te creo que lo sientas -.

- ¿Acaso me diste alguna oportunidad para contarte esto apropiadamente? Si, los conocí pero no imagine que terminaría pasando tanto tiempo junto a ellos, además desde que llegue has intentado controlar mi vida a tu antojo ¿crees que eso es divertido? Deja de hacer lo que quieras conmigo, soy como tu hermana pero no soy tu mascota – estaba demasiado agotada como para seguir discutiendo con ella así que esperaba que dejara todo esto. Pude notar como apretaba sus dientes y como cerraba sus ojos con fuerza para calmarse.

-Está bien… admito que no me eh portado muy bien contigo… Solo estaba preocupada – dijo en un tono muy bajo de voz.

- Emilie, entiende que no soy tan débil como tú crees…- me pareció notar que se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro por un leve segundo, sin embargo me miro con seriedad

- Lo siento ¿sí? – sin ningún tipo de expresión especial asentí y ella me imito, dejo de mirarme y se quedó en silencio, sabía que estaba buscando una forma de preguntarme por todo lo relacionado a los chicos y la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de hablar de eso pero supongo que no tenía más opción que aceptar, sin embargo cuando Emilie abrió su boca para hablar fue interrumpida por un golpe en la puerta –Adelante – dijo con un tono de voz molesto.

La puerta se abrió y los ojos de Emilie se agrandaron al ver a la persona que entraba por la puerta, había olvidado que Ruki vendría por mí en la tarde y el tiempo se había pasado bastante rápido mientras estaba inconsciente. El vocalista observo a Emilie y le hizo una reverencia en forma de saludo, mi prima inmediatamente se levantó y lo imito sin embargo esta no perdió tiempo alguno e hizo su presentación.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Ruki-san, soy Emilie, la prima de Alice y una gran admiradora tuya – Los ojos de Emilie se iluminaron y sonrió con todas sus fuerzas para demostrar su alegría al vocalista, quien entro en la habitación y se situó a mi lado.

- Es un placer Emilie-san – respondió con una sonrisa leve – Gracias por cuidar de Alice-san este tiempo pero tengo un pequeño asunto pendiente con ella así que si no te molesta creo que debemos irnos – Emilie me fulmino con la mirada, sabía que quería que hiciera algo para que se quedara, sin embargo por más que quisiera no había nada que pudiera hacer - ¿Puedes levantarte? ¿Estás bien? – El vocalista me tomo del brazo y me ayudo a incorporarme, yo le sonreí y asentí.

- Nee-chan, lo lamento… pero debo irme, volveré más tarde ¿sí? Después de eso hablaremos – Sabia que Emilie hacia un intento muy grande por mantenerse calmada enfrente del vocalista, sin embargo también sabía que por dentro quería asesinarme.

-No te preocupes Alice… cuídate mucho – dijo en un tono amable y algo nostálgico, le sonreí con toda la sinceridad del mundo y Ruki realizo de nuevo una reverencia para despedirse, después de eso ambos salimos de la enfermería en silencio.

Caminamos lentamente por los pasillos, Ruki aún me sostenía pero esta vez de la cintura para no perder el equilibrio, mi corazón latía con fuerza ya que estaba avergonzada y para empeorar las cosas llamábamos mucho la atención de las estudiantes con las que nos topábamos en el pasillo. Sabía que Ruki solo quería ayudarme pero sinceramente comenzaba a sentirme la persona más molesta del mundo por ocasionarle tantos problemas, el debería de estar cansado de tener que cuidarme como una niña pequeña. Seguimos así hasta que llegamos a su auto donde me dejo con mucho cuidado en el asiento del copiloto. No dijimos ni una sola palabra, tal vez el enserio estaba molesto por tener que hacer todo esto, solo se limitaba a conducir, como si no notara mi presencia. El cielo ya se había teñido de un rojo claro a causa del atardecer, el clima era agradable y eso me hacía sentir bien. Sin decir nada me concentre en memorizar el camino para así volver más tarde y encontrarme con Kazuki. Lo curioso era que no me sentía asustada pensando en él después de haber tenido ese sueño, por el contrario me sentía inquieta pensando en que debía ver a Aoi. De repente caí en cuenta de algo realmente importante, había algo que necesitaba saber con urgencia.

-Ruki-san…- El vocalista me miro por un segundo indicándome que me había escuchado – Lamento ser una carga para ti, te has tomado muchas molestias, incluso has tenido que ir a la enfermería por mi… entiendo que estés molesto – No era eso lo que necesitaba saber pero debía llegar a eso de alguna forma, aunque la verdad si quería disculparme con él.

- Sinceramente… estoy molesto – el corazón me dio un brinco, ahora si me sentía culpable – pero cálmate, estoy molesto con Aoi-kun y Reita-kun, si no hubiésemos escuchado a Reita-kun no tendrías que estar pasando por esto y así Aoi-kun no habría tenido que morderte ocasionándote tantos malestares – Los ojos se me humedecieron de inmediato estaba demasiado conmovida con el vocalista, agradecía demasiado su preocupación por mí.

- Gracias – dije casi en un susurro, pero sabía que Ruki me había escuchado por la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro –Ruki-san ¿estarán todos hoy?- tenía que saber si Reita estaría ahí, sería peligroso si lograba darse cuenta de que me encontraría con Kazuki y eso tal vez podría hacer que se molestara más conmigo.

- Reita-kun y yo tenemos una sesión especial por lo que nos tardaremos un poco en llegar – me sentí aliviada pero al mismo tiempo desconcertada ya que no estaría con Ruki para sentirme segura, por ahora me llevaba mucho mejor con él – Pero no te preocupes Kai-kun está muy determinado en cuidar de ti, piensa que eres tierna – Ruki se rio y yo sonreí al verlo reír por fin – Ya tiene un apodo para ti, eres su pequeña, la hermana que siempre quiso – no pude evitarlo pero me reí de eso junto con él, Kai era demasiado adorable.

Habíamos llegado a un enorme edificio, para mi suerte había memorizado perfectamente el camino y no sería complicado para mi encontrarme después con Kazuki, el problema sería tener una excusa para escabullirme sin que ninguno se diese cuenta y también necesitaba dejar de pensar en ello o de lo contrario el bajista notaría lo que estaba pensando.

Ingresamos mientras le contaba un poco sobre mi vida y como me habían inspirado a lo largo de todo este tiempo, Ruki me escuchaba con mucha atención y de vez en cuando me preguntaba con mucho interés sobre otros asuntos, sabía que no podía disimular la emoción que sentía al estar hablando tan normalmente con él, me hacía sentir importante.

Alice-san, debo ir a encontrarme con Reita-kun en otro lugar, perdona no poder acompañarte, debes tomar el elevador hasta el piso catorce después de eso ve a la derecha, sigue hasta llegar a la quinta puerta a la izquierda ¿entendido? – Sonreí mientras asentía indicándole a Ruki que había comprendido todo – muy bien, te veo después – el vocalista siguió su camino y yo me quede ahí para despidiéndome hasta que lo perdí de vista.

Me dirigí hacia el ascensor tímidamente, todas las personas del aquel lugar vestían muy elegante o tenían un estilo genial, imaginaba que muchos de ellos serían artistas, me sentía intimidada en aquel lugar. Para mi suerte yo era la única esperando el elevador, sabía que me pondría nerviosa estando con todas estas personas importantes en un lugar tan incómodo como lo era un ascensor. En cuanto éste llego solo dos chicas de aspecto refinado y elegante salieron de el, yo entre rápidamente y presione el piso catorce justo como Ruki me había dicho que hiciera, afortunadamente nadie más ingreso así que me alivie de no tener que pasar ningún momento incomodo… podía sonar raro pero enserio me ponía nerviosa estando con gente desconocida en un espacio tan pequeño. El elevador comenzó a subir mientras sonaba una animada canción que no reconocí pero aun así sonaba muy familiar, aprovechando mi pequeño espacio de soledad me observe en el espejo y arregle algunos detalles de mi aspecto, como mi cabello y mi ropa. Cuando llegue finalmente al piso catorce camine nuevamente con inseguridad… Ruki había dicho a la derecha así que tome ese camino, avance con cuidado contando una por una las puertas que tenían una considerable distancia una de otra, supongo que para mayor privacidad. Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta para anunciar mi llegada pero me detuve al escuchar un grito histérico de Aoi.

¡Es que no la soporto! –

Aoi-kun, será mejor que te calmes la pequeña puede estar a punto de llegar- respondió el baterista con severidad.

No te atrevas a controlar mis emociones Kai-san… tengo mucho que quiero decir -.

¡Ya basta! No dejare que le digas nada malo a Hime-chan – dijo Uruha claramente enojado.

"Hime-chan" "la pequeña" – respondió Aoi en tono de burla - ¿Son idiotas o qué? ¿Desde cuándo se volvieron tan unidos? La chica es una molestia… no entiendo porque alguien como ella tuvo que ser mi elegida... –.

Detente en este momento Yuu-kun, no quiero tener que reprenderte – La voz del líder se llenó de rabia, no era normal escucharlo así.

¿Por qué les importa tanto? ¡Solo es una chiquilla que no vale la pena! -.

Mi visión se había tornado borrosa en un segundo, cuando me di cuenta las lágrimas caían con rapidez por mis mejillas, siempre había sabido que Aoi era algo temperamental pero me sentía muy lastimada en ese momento, el guitarrista era de mis miembros favoritos, lo había admirado por muchísimo tiempo en el pasado, y ahora, escuchándolo hablar de esa forma sobre mí me había herido totalmente. Tal vez Aoi no había dicho la gran cosa, sin embargo dolía tanto que tu ídolo te despreciara de esa manera, y peor aún… no lo culpaba a él de eso, me culpaba a mí misma por haber sido tan ruda e indiferente con el todo este tiempo, él estuvo pasando por un momento horrible y yo lo hice a un lado… si ahora me odiaba era solamente mi culpa.

Di un pequeño paso hacia atrás, no podía permitir que me vieran en este estado, mis rodillas comenzaron a temblar amenazando con hacerme perder el equilibrio en cualquier momento, sin embargo logre mantenerme estable gracias a que me había aferrado a la pared, camine hasta llegar al elevador que para mi suerte aún continuaba en el piso número catorce, en lo único que podía pensar era en que entre más rápido me fuese sería lo mejor.

Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer y por más que tratara no sería capaz de detenerme, aunque no me importaba mucho realmente, no me importaba si alguien entraba y me encontraba en ese estado, no me importaba si el elevador paraba en cada uno de los pisos, solo quería evitar que los miembros de mi banda favorita me vieran en este estado, sin embargo llegue sin ningún problema a la planta principal, sin perder más tiempo corrí fuera del ascensor para salir lo más pronto posible de aquel lugar, sin embargo aún no lograba ver con claridad a cause del mar de lágrimas por lo que choque contra alguien.

-Lo….lo siento…- dije sollozando y recuperando el equilibrio que había perdido, me preparaba para hacer una reverencia pero en vez de eso di un pequeño brinco hacia atrás, había chocado contra Reita.

-Pero… ¿Qué te pasó? – Su pregunta me hizo recordar lo que había acabado de suceder, la culpa que sentía y el dolor de haber sido despreciada por Aoi, rápidamente lleve mi mano a mi boca como un intento para contener el llanto – Alice…- dijo con una dulce voz que termino de romper mi corazón… había hecho que él sintiera lastima de mí, había provocado que mi bajista favorito en todo el mundo, el hombre que tanto me había hecho amar el sonido del bajo sintiera lastima por mi… Odiaba eso, odiaba ser tan sensible y débil, solo quería irme de ahí así que corrí lejos de todo… lejos de ellos.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, las lágrimas aun me impedían ver con claridad, pero me las arregle para avanzar sin ningún problema a través de las personas, aunque no falto mucho para que perdiera el aliento. Me detuve frente a una tienda de comics para descansar, vi mi reflejo en la vitrina de la tienda y me di cuenta de que mi rostro era un completo desastre, mis ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y mi cara húmeda por el llanto, hice un esfuerzo por mejorarlo y al parecer había dado resultado, ya no lloraba, ya no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Me incorpore mientras observaba a mí alrededor, por suerte Reita no me había seguido, eso me daba la oportunidad perfecta para ir en busca de Kazuki en el lugar acordado, y estaba segura de que el bajista no tenía idea de mis planes ya que en el momento en que nos cruzamos no estuve pensando en ello.

Ya era de noche por lo que probablemente el guitarrista me estaría esperando, no acordamos ninguna hora en particular, solo dijo … en la noche, camine recordando el camino que había grabado en mi memoria, sin embargo también me las arregle para preguntarle a las personas si sabían de una forma más sencilla de llegar y esto fue de gran ayuda. Tal vez se debía al sueño que había tenido pero quería ver a Kazuki, sentía que podría sentirme segura con él, quien sabe, tal vez terminaría dándole mi sangre solamente a él. Mis sueños siempre habían influenciado mis emociones, el concepto que tenía sobre alguien podía cambiar dependiendo de mis sueños, de igual forma, dependiendo de mis sueños podía despertarme sintiéndome triste o feliz, así que estaba segura de que eso era lo que ocasionaba que quisiera verlo. Por un momento llegue a pensar que podría tratarse de la habilidad de Kazuki para controlarme, pero él no estaba conmigo, no estaba cerca.

Llegue a un bosque lleno de cerezos, inmediatamente reconocí que estaba cerca del parque, camine mientras observaba las hojas caer con delicadeza, incluso perseguí algunas en el aire hasta que logre atrapar una o dos. Continúe mi camino para llegar al lugar acordado. Todo era muy solitario, no había ninguna sola persona por los alrededores y pocos autos pasaban cerca del lugar, sin embargo no le di mucha importancia a eso, no tenía miedo de encontrarme completamente a solas con el guitarrista. El parque se encontraba tranquilo, no se escuchaba ningún sonido a excepción del agua de la fuente cayendo. El recuerdo de Aoi se clavó en mi corazón como un puñal, nuestro segundo encuentro había sido en este lugar, aquel chico se había divertido observándome todo el día y había jugado conmigo mientras me enviaba mensajes de texto para provocarme. Ese día me había dado cuenta de que él era real, que estaba frente a mí y que enserio lo había conocido, ese día a pesar de estar molesta con él, a pesar de todo eso estaba muy contenta. La luz de la luna iluminaba sus ojos de una forma especial aquella noche, su mirada me había congelado y su voz me había provocado escalofríos, su cercanía me había hecho sentir segura e indefensa al mismo tiempo, me pregunto si algo habría cambiado si ese día me hubiera enterado de todo. Sentía que Aoi iba a decírmelo aquella vez, sin embargo Reita había intervenido para que el guitarrista no dijera una sola palabra, y tampoco lo culpaba de ello, la barrare de mi corazón no permitiría que Aoi se acercara a mí, esa era la razón por la cual lo trataba tan fríamente.

Me pare en frente de la fuente, podía ver el reflejo de la luna en el agua, una luna casi llena que brillaba con intensidad, aunque no igual a aquel día.

Me había dado cuenta que al recordar todo eso nuevamente me encontraba llorando, las lágrimas caían con suavidad mientras en mi rostro se había dibujado una sonrisa, todo había sido hermoso y mágico mientras había durado, pero al parecer ya no podría volver a eso jamás.

-Alice-chan – dijo una voz áspera a mis espaldas. Me gire de golpe para encontrarme con Kazuki, me había olvidado por completo de él – Te ves muy bien hoy – Kazuki dio un paso al frente. Llevaba una chaqueta negra y una camisa blanca, tenía un jean negro con varias cadenas en él y unas botas militares.

-Kazuki-san…- el guitarrista me miro al ojos y una onda de calor me inundo el pecho, lo estaba haciendo de nuevo - ¡no hagas eso! – grite mientras cubría mi rostro con mis manos, Kazuki solo rio.

-¿No hacer qué? – pregunto con un tono de voz inocente.

- No finjas… estás controlando mi cuerpo para que reaccione como tú quieres - aún continuaba cubriéndome el rostro, pensaba que si no lo miraba a los ojos no podría hacer nada conmigo.

- Mi pequeña Alice-chan – me estremecí al darme cuenta de que el guitarrista se había acercado más a mí – Yo no estoy haciendo nada – dijo con ternura mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos - ¿Cómo podría controlarte? No me atrevo a hacerte algún daño -.

- ¡Mientes! – le dije mientras intentaba apartarme de él, pero fue inútil, Kazuki me atrajo más hacia el obligándome a mirarlo, su sonrisa era juguetona y sus ojos reflejaban el hambre y el deseo por beber mi sangre, era la misma forma en la que Aoi me había observado aquel día. Sin embargo no tenía miedo, una parte de mi quería que lo hiciera, quería ser mordida por él, pero sabía que esa parte era solamente un sentimiento impuesto, era lo que Kazuki quería que sintiese - ¡suéltame! Deja de hacer las cosas de esta forma Kazuki-san -.

-¿O qué? No creo que estés en posición de decir esas cosas Alice-chan – El guitarrista aparto unos mechones de cabello de mi cuello y después de eso lo besó, mi cuerpo se estremeció ante el contacto de sus labios, tenía que hacer algo, sabía que Kazuki no tenía ninguna buena intención – No quiero compartirte, sería más sencillo dejarte sin una sola gota de sangre, así Aoi no tendría nada para él – Sus palabras habían terminado de sobresaltarme, tenía que hacer algo y rápido, comencé a aplicar toda mi fuerza para apartarme de él, intente clavar mis uñas en su piel para soltarme pero nada de eso funcionaba, por el contrario Kazuki estaba disfrutando de ello - ¡Eso es! Sigue así, lo haces aún más divertido – El guitarrista soltó una carcajada que me hizo enfurecer.

-¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?! – dije intentando separarme de él, era inútil.

Kazuki me apretó contra su pecho con tal fuerza que llegue a perder el aire, el continuaba riendo, lo mire aterrada y me di cuenta de que sus ojos se habían tornado rojos, sabía lo que eso significaba, estaba a punto de beber mi sangre. Mi corazón comenzó a latir a con fuerza por el temor. Kazuki jalo de mi cabello para dejar mi cuello al descubierto, intente hacer lo que pude por soltarme pero no podía hacer nada, realmente era una tonta, yo sola había caído en su trampa, me había servido al lobo en bandeja de plata.

-Itadakimasu – dijo en un susurro siniestro que me puso la piel de gallina. Kazuki clavo sus colmillos en mi cuello con brusquedad, un grito agudo se escapó de mis labios, el guitarrista comenzó a succionar con fuerza lastimándome aún más, una lagrima cayo por mi rostro, estaba segura de que Kazuki no tendría la intención de dejarme con vida, bebía con tal desespero y placer que sabía no se resistiría a dejar una sola gota de sangre, entonces ¿iba a morir? Pensé en Emilie por unos instantes, si este iba a ser mi final me sentiría mal de irme sin haber hecho las paces con ella, aunque si moría hoy no me arrepentiría de nada mas, había llegado al país que tanto había amado durante toda mi vida, había conseguido amigos irremplazables, y lo más importante había conocido a las personas que me habían ayudado a seguir adelante en los momentos más tristes de toda mi existencia, si era asesinada hoy al menos podría estar feliz por ese hecho tan maravilloso.

Comencé a sentirme cada vez más y más débil, con dificultad podía mantener mis ojos abiertos, de vez en cuando me quejaba por el dolor sin embargo mi voz iba perdiendo su fuerza conforme Kazuki bebía. Mi cuerpo se congelo y un fuerte mareo se apodero de mí, tenía sueño, quería cerrar mis ojos y descansar, no quería hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo, solo quería descansar. El guitarrista separo sus colmillos de mi cuello y me observo, apenas y podía verlo bien.

-Gracias Alice-chan – dijo divertido – Pero no quiero acabar con este juego todavía – Me sentí aliviada por sus palabras pero al mismo tiempo irritada sin embargo no tenía la fuerza necesaria para responderle. Como si no fuera nada Kazuki me soltó dejándome caer en la fuente, haciendo que el frio se volviera más intenso, el agua entro por mis pulmones haciendo doloroso el respirar, el guitarrista me tomo del brazo y me arrastro hasta el borde de la fuente.

-Sostente fuerte Alice-chan, no queremos que te ahogues ¿o sí? – con las pocas fuerzas que tenía me aferre al borde rocoso mientras tosía bruscamente e intentaba recuperar el aire, estaba temblando de frio.

Observe como Kazuki limpiaba su boca manchada de sangre y me hacía un gesto de despedida con su mano mientras reía, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había ido. Mi respiración era agitada, mi cuerpo se congelaba, no lograba distinguir nada con claridad, estaba segura de que si Kazuki no me había matado al menos moriría en aquel lugar. Cerré mis ojos, estaba cansada, ya no quería hacer ningún esfuerzo, apoye mi cabeza sobre mi mano y espere a que mi muerte llegara.

No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo pasó, pero una nueva sensación se apodero de mí, comencé a sentir que estaba flotando, me sentía segura, el contacto de alguien contra mi piel fría y húmeda me quemo haciéndome estremecer.

-Es mi culpa – dijo una voz muy lejana -¿estás bien? Respóndeme algo por favor – le voz reflejaba preocupación – Por favor… - la voz se acercaba más - Solo dime algo – sentía que una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro, me sentía tranquila y en paz, no me importaría mucho si llegaba a morir de esta forma, estaba feliz - ¡Maldición, di algo! – su tono de voz ahora mostraba desesperación, me rompía el corazón que fuese así, no quería que se sintiera mal, siempre me había gustado verlo feliz, no quería verlo así.

- A…Aoi...San... – dije con las ultimas fuerzas que me quedaban, sentí como el guitarrista me aferraba con más fuerza a él.

-Oh por Dios… Estas bien… todo está bien – dijo casi como queriéndose convencer de ello – todo estará bien – el frio se había ido, ahora solo podía sentir el reconfortante calor de su cuerpo, me sentía tranquila, sabía que podía confiar en él… como había dicho, todo estaría bien. Así como la felicidad me había inundado en un segundo también mi energía se desvaneció de la misma manera – ¡No vayas a rendirte! – Gritó nuevamente con desespero - ¡No te atrevas a hacerlo! – me habría gustado hacerle caso, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir, sin embargo me esforcé por mirarlo, me esforcé por abrir mis ojos y verlo a él, sus ojos reflejaban el horror pero el alivio al mismo tiempo, sonreí para que no se preocupara.

- Estaré… bien…- dije y sin decir nada mas cerré mis ojos, esperando con todo mi corazón despertar después, esperando volver a encontrarlo, con ese deseo en mi corazón caí inconsciente, solo quedo en mis oídos el recuerdo de su voz llamándome.

_Bueno este fue el capitulo de hoy... ojala les haya gustado, dejen comentarios por fis :3 _


End file.
